A Vow without Honor (TRADUCTION)
by SneakyThorongil
Summary: Traduction de la fic de BeyondTheHorizonIsHope. "Je vous ai fait une promesse. Honneur ou non, j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir." Une histoire sur un Lion et une Louve, deux êtres réunis par des raisons qui devraient pourtant les séparer.
1. Prologue : Les Jumeaux

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, ceci est une traduction de la merveilleuse histoire écrite par BeyonTheHorizonIsHope sur Jaime Lannister et Myra Stark. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très OC ("encore une fille qui ressemble à Lyanna..." Non pas tant que ça !) et bien je ne l'étais pas non plus et pourtant en quelques chapitres cette fic m'a complètement emportée ! Alors laissez-vous tenter ;)

Fanfiction : **A Vow without Honor**

Auteur : **BeyondTheHorizonIsHope**

Tout appartient à George R. R. Martin, et le personnage de Myra Stark à BeyondTheHorizonIsHope.

Le prologue est un **flashforward**. Tous les chapitres suivants commenceront à partir de la Saison 1. Et oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris le OC est une sœur ajoutée des Stark.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _The painful warrior famoused for fight,  
After a thousand victories once foiled,  
Is from the book of honour razed quite,  
And all the rest forgot for which he toiled._

William Shakespeare

Sonnet 25

* * *

 **Prologue**

Les Jumeaux

 **Jaime**

Jaime n'avait jamais été un homme patient. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se cacher derrière des formalités. Il préférait l'approche directe, même si cela impliquait le plus souvent son épée et beaucoup de sang. Compte tenu des récents évènements survenus aux Jumeaux, ses méthodes ne paraissaient peut-être pas si atypiques. Ordinaires même. Un régicide s'y retrouverait parfaitement avec une bande pareille.

Debout au milieu de la grande salle à manger avec Brienne, Jaime observait une poignée de Frey se chamailler entre eux. Edwyn Frey s'était lui-même présenté à son arrivée comme le Seigneur légitime du Pont, mais à peine une heure plus tard, un Walton, un Emmon, et de nombreux autres Walder étaient intervenus pour clamer leur propre importance. Leur dispute avait atteint des proportions grotesques et résonnait si fort à travers les chambres vides que la poussière commençait à tomber des poutres au-dessus de leur tête. Jaime avait cessé d'en suivre les rebondissements depuis longtemps déjà en apprenant que feu Walder Frey n'était plus en charge de la maison.

« Oui, Ser Jaime, c'est vrai. » Déclara d'un ton solennel Lothar Frey, l'intendant des Jumeaux aux yeux de fouine. Il semblait être le seul Frey à avoir une bonne idée de ce qui se tramait réellement. « Il y a seulement quatre jours que notre Père nous quitta. Ce fut une fin macabre, je vous le dis. »

Jaime l'avait pressé pour en savoir plus, mais n'obtint que malédictions et malheurs.

Il observait toujours les Frey se bagarrer dans le Hall. La pièce était sombre et humide, comme la majeure partie du Pont, et s'il plissait les yeux, Jaime pouvait encore distinguer les taches de sang sur le sol. C'était donc ici que le Roi du Nord avait perdu la guerre. Non, bien plus tôt. Il l'avait perdue le moment où il avait choisi d'épouser cette étrangère et avait rompu son serment envers Walder Frey.

 _Vous les Stark ne jurez que par votre honneur, mais vous n'en avez jamais eu beaucoup quand il s'agissait de vos femmes._

La reine de Robb avait été assassinée à ses côtés, poignardée dans son ventre avec son enfant, et sa mère avait eu la gorge tranchée après avoir fait subir le même sort à la femme de Walder. Toute son armée fut massacrée et sa famille disséminée, à l'exception de deux personnes : l'une gardée en lieu sûr dans le Sud et l'autre ici, mais pas pour bien longtemps s'il avait son mot à dire.

« Ça ne nous mène nulle part, » marmonna Brienne. Elle se tenait haute et droite dans son armure, comme toujours, et passait bien plus pour un chevalier que lui en cet instant. Son armure était presque trop grande pour lui. Ses cheveux, bien que propres et coiffés, avaient gardé une couleur terne et son visage attendait toujours d'être rasé, au grand désarroi de Cersei. Étonnamment, cela ne l'avait aucunement contrarié.

Sans oublier l'absence de sa main.

Ses doigts fantômes le démangeaient. Ils aspiraient à la sensation du métal froid et du poids d'une épée bien équilibrée. Si seulement il pouvait les satisfaire. Au lieu de ça, son fourreau pendait du mauvais côté. La main qui s'emparait de la garde était maintenant faible et incertaine dans ses mouvements. Rien que de tenir l'épée dans sa main gauche pouvait le faire basculer sur place. Voilà qui devrait rendre les choses intéressantes.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » Souffla Brienne. Elle semblait presque inquiète. Peut-être commençait-elle à l'apprécier finalement. « Votre main… Ils sauront que vous n'avez aucun talent avec. »

« Parlez un peu plus fort et cela se pourrait, » rétorqua Jaime, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient pu crier sans que les Frey ne remarquent rien. « Ces moins-que-rien ne feraient pas la différence entre un épéiste et une fillette, même si je suppose que dans votre cas cela importerait peu. »

N'importe quel autre jour, il se serait délecté du regard que lui jeta Brienne, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Quelqu'un l'attendait dans les cachots, un loup solitaire, un serment en sursis espérant être honoré. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour être retenu par les querelles de vieillards.

« Vous vous plaisez à m'appeler Régicide, laissez maintenant le titre faire son effet. »

Il avança à grands pas vers l'estrade, calme et confiant comme à son habitude. Sa main gauche était attelée à son épée, même ce bras maintenu contre son corps le gênait. Le moignon traînait lui aussi près de la poignée. Il offrait sûrement un drôle de spectacle. Il ignora cette pensée, déterminé à enfiler son costume de Régicide bien qu'il ait oublié comment le porter.

Était-ce sa main ou son esprit qu'on lui avait pris ?

Jaime s'arrêta juste derrière… Walder ? En toute sincérité, il n'en savait rien et s'en contrefichait. Ils avaient tous un air vilain et sournois.

« Malgré mon puissant intérêt pour vos affaires de famille, l'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'amabilité de fermer son clapet et de mon conduire aux cachots ? » Sa voix tranchante et glaciale mit immédiatement fin à la dispute, mais le silence dura plus longtemps que sa patience. « Je serai plus qu'heureux d'y aller par moi-même, même s'il me faut démolir ce bâtiment pierre par pierre. »

L'un d'entre eux déglutit. « Eh bien, vous voyez Ser Jaime… c'est que… votre, euh …»

« Le Seigneur votre Père nous a promis les prisonniers, » termina Edwyn, jetant un regard dur à l'autre Frey.

« Je ne veux pas tous les prisonniers, seulement la Stark. »

« C'est une prisonnière, comme les autres. Elle devait être la nouvelle épouse de notre père. »

 _Pour qu'il puisse se faire appeler Roi sans nul doute._ Jaime sentit ses doigts fantômes se serrer.

« Désormais, c'est Bolton qui la veut pour son bâtard. »

Emmon s'ébroua. « Un accord bien trop correct pour cette garce de loup. »

En un éclair, le Frey trouva une épée sous son cou. Jaime ne réalisa que c'était la sienne que lorsqu'il sentit son poids sur son bras tendu. Il avait bougé avec la dextérité de son bras droit, efficace et mortel, bien que s'il lui fallait répéter le geste, Jaime savait qu'il échouerait misérablement. Parfois, une rage aveuglante pouvait provoquer des miracles.

« Parle d'elle ainsi encore une fois et Lady Joyeuse ne sera pas la seule Frey à avoir la gorge tranchée. »

Edwyn pâlit. « Vous osez tirer l'épée contre nous dans notre propre demeure ? Avez-vous perdu la raison ? »

« Non, juste ma main et ma patience. Maintenant mène moi à la fille. »

Un des Walder plissa les yeux. « Il se pourrait qu'on vous jette en cellule avec elle. »

« Je suis certain que mon père serait ravi d'entendre ça. Dîtes moi, combien de temps pensez-vous que les Jumeaux tiendront contre toute la puissance de l'armée Lannister ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Difficile à dire vraiment, mais vous périrez tous, ça, je peux vous le garantir. » Il n'aimait pas jouer cette carte, l'influence de son père, mais il devait atteindre son but. Peut-être que s'il était entier il aurait pu tenter autre chose, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ne le serait jamais plus, à moins qu'elle ne l'attende avec une nouvelle main. « Menez-moi à la fille, _maintenant._ »

* * *

Jaime ne pensait pas que les Jumeaux pouvaient être encore plus sombres et humides que ce qu'il en avait déjà vu, mais les cachots lui prouvèrent le contraire. Des torches se trouvaient le long des murs, mais l'eau dégoulinant du plafond le long des pierres les avait toutes étouffées, emplissant les tunnels de fumée ce qui rendait l'air difficilement respirable. Jaime devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Les cellules étaient pleines d'hommes du Nord. Ils toussaient pour la plupart et l'on entendait leur respiration siffler. Ils avaient l'air en bien pire état que lui lors de sa captivité, malgré les longues heures qu'il avait passé dans la boue. Eux, c'était dans le sang et les cadavres qu'ils avaient été traînés. Leurs vêtements étaient imprégnés de ce liquide rouge, tandis que les blessures qu'ils avaient reçues, en l'absence de soins, commençaient à s'infecter.

 _Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Les âmes douces ne tiennent pas longtemps dans ces lieux désolés._

Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien rester de son âme.

Lothar Frey indiqua du doigt la cellule la plus éloignée. Celle-là aussi était remplie de corps. Ils levèrent tous la tête à son approche, certains sifflant « Régicide », mais la plupart se contentait de le fixer d'un regard qui embrocherait un sanglier. Jaime les ignora et continua ses recherches.

Un corps se tenait sur sa route. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Edmure Tully, l'air aussi dévasté que les autres. Quelle nuit de noces il avait dû avoir.

« Vous ne la prendrez pas. »

Jaime en rit presque. Même sans sa main d'épéiste, il pouvait vaincre le jeune Sire de Riverrun sans même transpirer. Il faillit en dire autant quand une voix petite mais autoritaire interrompit ses pensées.

« Ça ira, mon Oncle. »

Une silhouette fine s'éleva du fond de la cellule. À l'unisson, les Nordistes en firent de même. Le son des hommes en mouvement dans toutes les cellules raisonna dans le cachot. Même dans la défaite, emprisonnés et blessés, ils se lèveraient tous pour leur Reine. Même lui devait l'admettre, il y avait quelque chose d'admirable dans la loyauté indéfectible de ses hommes.

Elle traversa la pièce sans un bruit et vint prendre la place d'Edmure. Derrière elle se tenait le Grand-Jon, son nouveau gardien silencieux. Malgré sa grande taille, elle paraissait si petite en comparaison.

Ses mains frêles et pales découvrirent le capuchon de son visage.

« Ma dame, » souffla Brienne dans un murmure bouleversé. Cela suffit pour couvrir l'inspiration brutale de Jaime.

Il y avait encore des traces de sang sur son visage que l'on avait probablement tenté d'essuyer, ou de griffer au vu des marques apparentes. Elle n'avait qu'une petite coupure sur sa joue, mais ce n'étaient point les séquelles physiques qui l'inquiétaient. C'étaient ses yeux. Même les morts avaient l'air plus vivant qu'elle. Toute lumière avait quitté son regard, ne laissant derrière qu'un noir profond. Son visage était tendu et donnait l'impression qu'il le resterait à jamais.

Myra Stark paraissait aussi glaciale que l'Hiver.

« Vous avez devant vous la Reine du Nord, traître, adressez-vous à elle comme il se doit, » gronda le Grand-Jon. Brienne, dieu merci, ne dit rien. Il supposa qu'elle était trop choquée pour cela. Ça serait bien la première fois.

Jaime ne jeta pas un regard au Grand-Jon ou à Brienne. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Myra. Ils ne le pouvaient pas.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? » Lui demanda t-elle, sa voix aussi tranchante que l'épée qu'il portait. « Êtes-vous venu moquer la Reine du Nord vous aussi ? L'épouser et la baiser pour vous faire appeler Roi ? »

« Vous plus que tout autre devrait savoir que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. » Il en appelait à son âme sensible, la partie d'elle qui l'avait écouté et l'avait compris malgré toutes les circonstances qui les entouraient. C'était la partie qui avait pardonné un homme impardonnable. La partie d'elle qu'il craignait morte avec son frère.

Ses yeux étaient perçants, froids et calculateurs, trop semblables à ceux de Cersei. « Non, c'est vrai. Vos habitudes sont plutôt de tuer des rois. »

Il fut un temps où il n'aurait même pas tenu compte d'une telle insulte, après tout il les avait endurées pendant quinze ans, mais ces paroles le firent tressaillir. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

« Mon frère était un roi. »

« Myra, je n'ai pas- »

« Jaime Lannister m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses salutations ! » Cracha Myra, sa voix aiguë et méconnaissable. « Voilà les paroles que Bolton prononça avant de transpercer _mon_ frère de son épée, pendant qu'on tuait _ma_ belle-sœur et _ma_ mère ! Ne prétendez pas être innocent de tout cela, Régicide. »

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence de mort. Les blessés ne toussaient pas et les vivants en oublièrent de respirer.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et les observa avec attention et profondeur. Pas une flamme ne dansait dans les ténèbres de ses iris.

Jaime soupira. « Alors je n'en ferai rien. »

Myra prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux le scrutant de la tête au pied, sans s'arrêter un instant sur son moignon qui n'était pas présent lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Vous n'avez aucun honneur, pas plus que vous n'avez de cœur. »

Non, en effet.

Il avait perdu son honneur bien des années plus tôt en tranchant la gorge d'Aerys Targaryen.

Mais son cœur, c'était la femme qui se tenait devant lui qui le lui avait dérobé.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu, je vais essayer de poster de manière régulière mais je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avance alors si vous souhaitez lire la suite de cette traduction il va falloir m'encourager un peu ^^


	2. L'approche

Bonjour à tous ! (Oui oui je suis sûre que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette traduction ^^)

Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le prologue, les chapitres démarrent maintenant à partir du début de la saison 1. Il est grand temps de découvrir un peu qui est cette Myra Stark ;)

Merci légionnaire pour ton commentaire ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Un**

L'approche

 **Ned**

Quand la rumeur de la mort du garçon lui parvint, Ned savait où trouver sa fille.

Il y avait une vallée pas loin de leur demeure, la plus haute de la région avant d'atteindre les Monts Esseulés dans le Nord. Par les jours les plus clairs, la rumeur prétendait qu'on pouvait y apercevoir la mer, mais les rumeurs n'étaient que des mots, et les mots volaient comme le vent.

Toutefois, ce fut bien là qu'il trouva Myra, assise sur sa jument alezane, le regard fixé sur l'horizon où le détroit s'élevait sur plusieurs lieues. D'une certaine distance et le dos tourné, Ned pouvait presque la confondre avec Lyanna. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa sœur et chevauchait avec presque autant de talent, mais c'était là que s'arrêtaient les similarités. Alors que Lyanna était entêtée, Myra était toujours prête à faire des compromis. Si la colère emportait rapidement sa sœur, sa fille gardait son calme. Elle était patiente, obéissante et prudente, même s'il lui arrivait par moment aussi de craquer. Elle venait du Nord après tout.

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici, » dit Ned en arrêtant son étalon à côté d'elle.

« Il n'y a jamais eu beaucoup de lieux où se cacher ici. »

Ned se tourna vers elle, mais ne dit rien. Elle lui parlerait le moment venu.

Myra était son aînée, plus âgée que son jumeau, Robb, si ce n'était que d'un instant, mais parfois il lui semblait que des années les séparaient. Si Robb n'avait pas encore accepté les responsabilités qui reposaient maintenant sur ses épaules, Myra s'était bien adaptée et avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable. Pour être honnête, Ned n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Elle avait entrepris d'accomplir ses devoirs envers sa famille et Winterfell bien avant que cela ne soit requis d'elle.

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait esquissé un sourire. Elle tenait de lui sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« A t-il souffert ? » Demanda t-elle après un temps. La voix de Myra n'était qu'un murmure, à peine plus fort que le vent. Son regard avait quitté l'horizon pour se poser sur sa jument. Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa crinière.

« Je ne saurai le dire. Lord Bolton ne l'a pas mentionné. »

Il aurait pu mentir, lui dire que la mort du garçon avait été brève et sans douleur, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, même si c'était pour le bien de ses enfants. La vérité était toujours bonne à dire. De toute façon, sa fille pouvait déceler n'importe quel mensonge. Certains disait qu'elle avait un don, pour lui elle avait juste grandi avec des frères.

« J'espère que non. Domeric méritait mieux que ça. »

Ned marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu avais de l'affection pour lui ? »

Myra resta silencieuse un long moment avant de se tourner vers lui, ses yeux gris brillants de larmes retenues, ses joues rougies par l'air froid du soir. Des mèches noires lui tombaient sur le visage, mais cela ne semblait pas lui importer.

« Il m'avait promis de me montrer la mer un jour, et de m'apprendre à jouer de la harpe si je le souhaitais. Tout pour faire plaisir à sa femme qui devait être si déçue du choix de son époux. » Myra secoua la tête, laissant échapper une larme. « Le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même m'attristait, mais il était gentil et doux. Je pense qu'il va me manquer. »

Hochant tristement de la tête, Ned plaça une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir à cheval. Myra reposa sa joue contre ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler sur sa peau.

Sa fille était une âme douce, douée d'une forte empathie pour les autres, même pour les plus durs caractères. Elle pleurait pour ceux qu'elle connaissait à peine et confortait ceux que beaucoup pensaient indignes d'une telle gentillesse. En vérité, cela l'inquiétait. De nombreux lords aimeraient pouvoir abuser d'une femme comme elle. Et malgré toutes ses forces, Ned n'était pas certain qu'elle tienne le coup dans la maison d'un lord moins compatissant.

« Devrais-je épouser Ramsay ? » Demanda Myra, brisant le silence qui régnait. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux plein d'espoir et ce qu'il croyait être un soupçon de peur. « Je sais qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard, mais comme Lord Bolton n'a pas d'héritier, le Roi pourrait en faire son fils légitime… »

« Tu n'épouseras pas Ramsay, » la coupa Ned sans la laisser terminer sa pensée. Elle ne savait comment était mort le garçon, et si les dieux étaient avec lui, elle ne le saurait jamais. Un être comme Ramsay Snow ne méritait pas d'être doté d'une femme comme Myra, ni d'aucune femme d'ailleurs. « Lord Bolton devra se passer de toi. »

Myra hocha de la tête respectueusement, mais le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle ignorait sûrement tout du fratricide, mais la réputation de Ramsay était connue de tous.

« Qui me faudra t-il épouser alors ? »

Ned lui sourit bien qu'aucune joie ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle redevienne une enfant, libre et non impliquée par le jeu des gens de haute naissance.

Il retira sa main de son épaule et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. « On s'en inquiétera un autre jour. Tu es jeune et sera mariée sous peu, mais oublions un peu tout ça pour le moment. »

« J'en serais très heureuse. »

Il n'en doutait pas. Ned aurait simplement voulu la voir sourire de joie pour une fois et pas de reconnaissance.

« Viens, » lui dit-il en serrant les rênes de son étalon. « Ta mère doit être morte d'inquiétude, et je ne te parle même pas de ton jumeau. »

Il l'entendit enfin, une joie sincère raisonna dans son rire léger. C'était un bon signe.

« Robb, inquiet ? Père, je crois vraiment que vous confondez mon cher frère avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ned rit avec elle, heureux d'entendre la tristesse s'évanouir de la voix de sa fille tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient à Winterfell.

* * *

 **Myra**

Sa chambre avait-elle toujours été aussi lugubre ?

Les mains sur les hanches, Myra fixait les murs, se demandant si oui ou non elle devrait allumer une autre bougie. Elle en avait déjà amené tant dans sa chambre que Vayon Poole devait sûrement être convaincu qu'elle avait l'intention de faire brûler le château. Et il y en avait déjà tant d'allumées que même avec les fenêtres ouvertes, l'odeur de fumée ne disparaissait pas, pas plus que la fumée elle-même qui s'était accumulée au plafond. Elle mentirait en disant que ses yeux ne la piquaient pas un peu.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être dans le noir, pas cette nuit. Le château était sombre. Les terres étaient sombres. Tout comme ses pensées. Myra voulait de la lumière, pour lui rappeler que les ténèbres donneraient le jour à l'aurore éclatante et chaleureuse d'un future plein d'espoir. Et pourtant, malgré toute la chaleur que lui procuraient les bougies et son cœur, un frisson l'habitait toujours.

Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux que quelqu'un comme Domeric Bolton pour époux. Son père l'aimait de tout son cœur et empêcherait quiconque de lui faire du mal, mais au bout du compte, ils n'étaient tous que les pions d'un jeu sans fin. Le pouvoir épousait le pouvoir et se déplaçait sur le plateau, que le bonheur suive ou non. Mais l'héritier de Fort Terreur avait montré une timidité qui surprit Myra et une volonté de tout faire pour la mettre à l'aise, plutôt que de lui imposer ce changement. Cela lui avait donné l'espoir que tout irait bien, puis un corbeau leur apporta une missive…

Des ailes sombres portant des mots sombres et maintenant son propre futur tombait dans les ténèbres.

« Par tous les Dieux, Myra, quel genre de rituel pratiques tu ici ? »

Myra se retourna et trouva Robb debout à la porte de sa chambre, la bouche ouverte. Jon se tenait derrière lui, de toute à évidence hésitant à entrer ou non. Ils portaient toujours leur épée et de la sueur perlait encore de leur front. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient encore entraînés. S'ils n'étaient pas en train de dormir ou de manger, ils combattaient, car c'était ainsi que, d'après eux, le monde devait tourner.

« Ceux qui apprennent aux jeunes garçons à toquer avant d'entrer dans la chambre de leur sœur. » Elle s'avança vers eux et jeta un œil dans le hall. « Je vous en prie, dîtes moi que vous n'avez pas emmené Theon aussi. »

« Bien sûr que non, » grogna Jon en fermant la porte derrière lui. « C'est une affaire de famille. »

Robb croisa les bras. « De toute façon, il ne serait pas venu. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient 'n'avez vous rien de mieux à faire que de vous apitoyer sur les larmes de votre sœur ?' »

Assise sur son lit, Myra leva les yeux au ciel. « N'a-t-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de lâcher des pièces au bordel ? »

Jon émis un grognement et Robb sourit. Ils allèrent tout deux s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle.

Ils formaient un trio étrange, les jumeaux et le demi-frère.

Robb et Myra n'avaient presque rien en commun. Alors qu'elle avait les couleurs du Nord, son frère tenait beaucoup plus du côté Tully de la famille, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus. Tout compte fait, ils n'avaient que leur taille pour attester de leur parenté ainsi que leur mystérieuse capacité de savoir ce que pensait l'autre. Ils finissaient souvent la phrase de l'autre et avaient des conversations n'impliquant que regards et hochements de tête.

Jon, au contraire, était souvent pris pour le jumeau de Myra. La même allure, même taille et le même air sombre quand on les laissait réfléchir trop longtemps. Myra et Jon avaient un comportement bien plus similaire qu'elle et Robb. Quand elle était jeune, au grand désarroi de sa mère, Myra coupait souvent ses cheveux très court et portait les vêtements de Jon. Seul leur père pouvait les différencier.

Pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas réalisé que leur similarité pouvait blesser Jon. Voilà qu'elle, une réplique presque identique, était traité bien mieux que lui avec tous les avantages d'un enfant de haute naissance, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle laissa ses cheveux pousser et arrêta de lui voler ses vêtements.

« Faut-il vraiment que l'on te pose la question ? » Lui demanda Jon après un moment, interrompant Myra dans ses pensées.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Ses deux frères lui jetèrent un regard sceptique. Les épaules de Myra s'affaissèrent et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Vraiment. »

« Je ne te crois pas, » lui dit Robb, en la regardant.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je suis ton jumeau. Je sais exactement comment tu te sens. »

« Alors pourquoi me le demander ? »

Robb se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. « Par courtoisie, je suppose. »

Myra grogna. « Toi, courtois ? C'est nouveau ça. »

Jon lâcha un petit rire et rejoignit son frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois allongés sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et la fumée qui en émanait. Myra resta silencieuse. Elle savait que ses frères prendraient la parole. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de rester silencieux bien longtemps. À la place, elle profita du réconfort que leur présence lui apportait, le son de leur respiration, la chaleur de leur proximité. Bientôt, tout cela serait derrière eux. Les jours devenaient de plus en plus froids, l'été touchait à sa fin.

Myra sentit un frisson revenir.

« Je comprends que tu sois triste, » commença Jon. Il parlait lentement, comme s'il ignorait quel mot prononcer. « Il avait notre âge et il est mort, mais… cela ne signifie t-il pas aussi que tu es libre ? On ne peut pas dire que tu étais enthousiaste à l'idée de l'épouser. »

« Qui le serait ? » Ajouta Robb. « Il avait un air bizarre. »

« Tout pâle. »

« Maigrichon. »

« Taciturne. »

« Et il avait une drôle d'odeur. »

Myra soupira. « Vous pensez vraiment qu'insulter les morts va me réconforter ? »

« Pas du tout, » répondit Robb avec un visage de marbre. « Mais c'est divertissant. »

Robb reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre pour ça. Il se tordit de douleur, mais se mit tout de même à rire. Ils continuèrent un moment, se remémorant d'autres drôles de moments sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Myra aurait souhaité que cet instant dure pour toujours. Elle ne riait plus assez. Et elle ignorait si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui redonner une telle joie de vivre.

« Le fait est, » continua Jon une fois son calme revenu, « tu restes à Winterfell avec nous. Tu n'es pas un tout petit peu soulagée ? »

Myra se tourna vers Jon et vit une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs. Il connaissait la vérité, mais elle supposait qu'il ne voulait pas le croire. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

« Mais pour combien de temps… » Murmura t-elle reportant son regard vers le plafond. La fumée reflétait d'étranges ombres qui, malgré la lumière, la mirent mal à l'aise. « Je serai bientôt fiancée à un autre dans un lieu loin d'ici. Au moins Fort Terreur se trouvait dans le Nord. Peut être que cette fois je ne serai pas aussi chanceuse. Peut-être que cette fois mon fiancé ne sera pas aussi attentionné. »

La pièce devint froide et soudain Myra sentit toute la colère du nord se rassembler autour d'elle.

« Alors ton fiancé ne connaîtra pas ce monde bien longtemps, » déclara Robb d'un ton sérieux que Myra ne lui connaissait pas.

Myra se tue un instant. « Tu tuerais pour moi ? »

Les mots avaient un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Jon acquiesça. « Tu es notre sœur, et la plupart de ces lords ne te méritent pas. S'ils refusent de le voir, nous les aiderons à s'en rendre compte. »

Un long silence régna après ça. Myra ne savait comment réagir. Ceci devait-il la réconforter ou la mortifier ? Il était difficile de faire un choix.

Robb sourit à ses côtés. « Peut-être que Père te fera épouser Theon. »

Myra pâlit et se redressa aussitôt. « Voilà qui règle tout. Adieu, mes frères. Je m'en vais rejoindre les Sœurs du Silence. »

« Tu n'y arriverais jamais. Tu aimes bien trop le son de ta propre voix. »

Elle frappa Robb une fois de plus avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers les bougies brûlant près de la porte et les éteignit en un souffle.

« Plus sérieusement, » repris Robb derrière elle. « Nous irions en guerre pour toi, Myra. »

Une autre bougie s'éteignit, la fumée lui piquait les yeux.

« Personne ne vaut une guerre. »

* * *

 **Jaime**

Par les sept enfers, quel ennui.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis une quinzaine de jours et plus ils se rapprochaient du Nord, plus les paysages devenaient terriblement austères. Les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux, tout comme les animaux et la population, et à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur une auberge inconnue et minable, les visages étaient toujours plus renfrognés. Pas étonnant que les Stark soient si lugubres.

Le carrosse impérial s'était embourbé pour ce qui devait probablement être la vingtième fois et à peu près la moitié de la caravane tentait de le délivrer. Le Roi, fidèle à son caractère fébrile, était parti chasser, entrainant à sa suite Ser Barristan et Ser Arys. Une fois le carrosse libéré, le roi serait introuvable, leur imposant de passer la nuit à cet endroit même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne réapparaître ivre mort et traînant derrière lui une carcasse velue.

Cette routine qui s'installait peu à peu commençait réellement à ronger le peu de tolérance qu'il avait.

Il avait observé le chaos du haut de son cheval, des hommes glissants dans la boue et d'autres se cognant violemment la tête contre le bois du carrosse quand ce dernier bougeait trop vite, mais rapidement ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule chose digne d'intérêt.

Cersei se tenait à une bonne trentaine de pieds de la scène, examinant chaque détail d'un regard calculateur, ses lèvres retroussées de dégoût. Cet air renfrogné ne rendait pas justice à sa beauté. Ses lèvres devraient former un sourire, ou être légèrement entrouvertes, de préférence contre les siennes, remplies du désir qui consume deux amants dépourvus l'un de l'autre trop longtemps.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre et de l'emmener dans les bois, là, ils seraient enfin seuls. Au moins, ce voyage serait moins ennuyant.

« Mon cher frère, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. »

Jaime posa son regard sur son frère qui avait réussi à le rejoindre sans se faire remarquer. Tyrion avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, celui qu'il avait quand quelqu'un était malheureux.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le carrosse. « J'ai envie de tuer quelque chose. »

« Quand ne le souhaites tu pas ? »

« Surement après avoir tué ladite chose. »

Tyrion rit doucement. « Et bien, tu aurais toujours pu te joindre à notre cher beau-frère. »

Jaime lâcha un grognement, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la masse d'arbre dans laquelle le noble Roi avait disparu. « Pour te laisser t'amuser tout seul. Certainement pas. »

Ils écoutèrent en silence les grincements du carrosse alors que ce dernier était enfin délivré de la boue. Des cris de victoire s'élevèrent tandis que les hommes se félicitaient d'une tape sur l'épaule, mais le silence revint rapidement. Sans aucun doute, se rappelaient-ils qu'il en serait de même le lendemain.

« Je suppose que personne n'a l'intention de partir à la recherche du Roi, » fit remarquer Tyrion.

« Pas moi en tout cas. Il doit être à mi-chemin de Riverrun à l'heure qu'il est. » Jaime leva les yeux. « Il est à peine midi. La devise des Stark se réalisera avant que l'on atteigne leur château de malheur. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, » reconnut Tyrion. « Je te laisse alors pour le reste de la journée. Beaucoup d'affaires requièrent mon attention aujourd'hui. »

« Tu parles d'affaires mais j'entends plaisirs. » Moqua Jaime, le sourire narquois, en regardant Tyrion s'éloigner. « Comment comptes tu trouver un bordel au milieu de nulle part ? »

« Un homme de ma trempe sait toujours où chercher. » Tyrion marqua un arrêt et fit volte-face. « Oh et n'hésite pas à me faire prévenir si notre cher beau frère réapparaît avec la tombée de la nuit cette fois. Je ne souhaiterai pas manquer les vingt pas que fera le carrosse avant de s'embourber à nouveau. »

Jaime leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le camp.

Il dépassa des douzaines de soldats Lannister et Baratheon occupés à monter des tentes et démarrer des feux. Certains le saluèrent, mais la plupart ne levèrent pas les yeux de leur travail. C'était mieux ainsi. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient tous qu'une chose en tête en le regardant.

Régicide.

Il grimaça intérieurement, mais son visage ne montrait rien. C'était un tour qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps, ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Une émotion pouvait vous trahir et faire basculer votre vie. Cersei et lui le savaient mieux que quiconque.

Jaime descendit de son cheval à côté du carrosse où il avait aperçu la chevelure d'or de sa sœur disparaître et tendit les reines à un garde Lannister. Il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours avant d'y entrer.

Cersei ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, comme toujours. Ses yeux émeraude étaient fixés sur les terres sur lesquelles donnait la seule fenêtre ouverte, le soleil baignant sa peau d'une lumière mystique. C'est ainsi qu'elle devrait toujours paraître. Paisible. Magnifique. Seule avec lui.

« J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où s'est enfui mon époux. »

Jaime s'installa en face d'elle. « Je ne suis pas sûr que lui-même le sache. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il déteste voyager sobre. » Elle soupira en fermant le rideau. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, une étrange combinaison d'exaspération et de solitude s'y lisait. « Pourquoi doit-il nous infliger ça ? Quelle raison pourrait le pousser à trainer la cour entière au milieu de nulle part ? »

« Il n'a pas besoin d'une raison. »

« Il nous déteste. »

Jaime haussa les épaules. « Je pense que notre bon Roi déteste tout ce qui n'est pas facile à tuer ou à baiser. Il se trouve que nous, Lannister, appartenons aux deux catégories. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que ça vaut aussi pour notre petit frère ? »

« Probablement. »

Cersei secoua la tête. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. Rire, malice, luxure. Mais au lieu de succomber à ses pulsions, elle s'avança vers l'ouverture, passant sa tête à l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement méfiante. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en était pas question.

Jaime attrapa son poignet et l'attira sur ses genoux. « Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? »

« Arrête, » siffla Cersei en tentant de le repousser, mais sans succès. « Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ».

« Personne ne nous verra. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, si semblables aux siens. Son autre moitié. Sa meilleure moitié. Et bien qu'elle le combattait encore, sa détermination faiblissait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle adorait ça quand il s'affirmait, elle aimait le danger, le frisson du risque.

Ses lèvres au parfum de miel étaient douces et vivifiantes, elles en demandaient plus et Jaime ne manqua pas de s'exécuter. Il sentit ses doigts se serrer dans ses cheveux et réprima un grognement de plaisir. Il avait du mal à ne pas succomber.

Sa bouche caressa sa gorge, cette petite partie de son cou qui la faisait soupirer de plaisir. Quand il arriva au bustier de sa robe, il tira le tissu vers le bas, impatient de toucher la peau qu'elle cachait, mais c'est à cet instant que Cersei s'immobilisa.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, remit ses cheveux en place et retrouva son calme à une vitesse qui stupéfiait toujours Jaime. Le désir avait soudainement laissé place à la paranoïa.

« Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

Et elle partit.

Jaime soupira en se laissant retomber sur son siège. Contrairement à sa chère sœur, il ne pouvait pas récupérer aussi vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait faire ça.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était grand temps qu'ils arrivent à Winterfell.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je sais que je ne fais que traduire donc vos commentaires n'auront pas d'impact sur l'histoire mais si vous avez des conseils ou des compliments à me faire (je prends même les critiques parait-il...) je suis tout** **ouïe.**

 **À bientôt !**


	3. L'arrivée

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir un rythme régulier pour poster les chapitres, toutefois j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette merveilleuse petite histoire.

Merci à Grimm-Jenn qui a pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça m'aide vraiment à me motiver !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

L'arrivée

 **Myra**

« Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller. »

Myra observait son petit frère jouer avec son nouveau louveteau. Malgré ses efforts, son esprit était ailleurs.

Tous les enfants Stark, y compris Jon, s'étaient réunis dans le Grand Hall, avec leurs jeunes loups. Sansa était assise à une table et attachait un nœud autour du cou de sa louve. Arya courrait dans tous les sens, ordonnant à la sienne de lui ramener un bâton, mais la pauvre bête pouvait à peine faire un pas sans trébucher. Robb était avec Rickon au fond de la salle, s'assurant que le cadet Stark traitait bien son louveteau. Myra et Jon étaient assis côte à côte, leur loup-garou marchant sur la table devant eux.

Elle se tourna vers Jon. « Il est trop jeune. »

« Robb et moi avions à peu près son âge à notre première exécution, » répliqua Jon tout en empêchant son petit albinos de sauter de la table.

« Mais c'est différent. Bran n'est pas comme vous. »

C'était la vérité. Bran avait toujours été un enfant joyeux, l'été à sa forme la plus pure, mais en quelques heures il avait considérablement grandi, ce qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu l'emmener et le cacher du reste du monde, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

« S'il veut devenir un Chevalier comme dans ses contes, il lui faudra apprendre. Tu connais la devise de Père. »

Myra soupira. « L'hiver vient. »

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la devise de sa famille. Elle évoquait toujours un avenir terriblement sombre. Le nord semblait condamné par ces paroles. Elles emportaient toute la beauté et les merveilles du Nord pour ne laisser derrière qu'un vide glacial. Il ne fallait pas être surpris que tout Westeros les prenne pour des gens froids. Aucune échappatoire ne paraissait s'offrir à eux.

Attrapant son louveteau au passage, Myra revint sur terre et alla s'asseoir en face de Bran. Son loup-garou était une petite boule de fourrure grise avec les yeux bleus les plus brillant qu'elle ait jamais vu. La minuscule créature lâchait des petits glapissements et semblait déterminée à fouiller les couches de sa robe avec ses pattes. Cela lui rendit le sourire. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une si petite chose deviendrait un jour le loup-garou géant dont parlent les légendes.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ? »

Myra leva les yeux vers Bran en souriant. « Je crois que… Brenna lui irait bien. »

Bran fronça les sourcils, apparemment déçu par son choix. « Brenna ? »

« Oui, Brenna, » répéta Myra en déposant le louveteau au sol qui se mit aussitôt à renifler la pierre, jetant de temps à autre des regards vers le feu avec méfiance. « Nous avions une vieille chienne nommée ainsi avant ta naissance. Elle rôdait autour des étables, toujours alerte. Elle a attrapé un bon nombre de voleurs dans sa jeunesse. Ce petit louveteau surveille ses petits frères et sœurs, tout comme cette chienne. »

Elle observa Bran suivre le louveteau des yeux, des éclairs parcouraient sa fourrure, scintillants dans la lumière du feu. On aurait dit que les dieux lui avaient conféré du métal vivant.

« Je trouve ça bête. »

« Oh ? Et quel grand nom as tu trouvé pour le tien ? »

Bran lui lança un regard penaud. « Il n'en a pas encore un. Tous les noms auxquels je pense ne lui vont pas. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Peu de chance qu'il survive de toute façon. »

Myra fronça les sourcils, maudissant l'homme qui avait fui le Mur et conduit son frère à assister à son exécution. Bran y avait perdu sa chaleur naturelle.

« Ainsi va la vie, » reconnut-elle en ramenant Brenna sur ses genoux. « Certains vivent, d'autres meurent. »

Plus personne n'osa dire un mot, seuls les craquements du feu et de petits grognements brisaient le silence du Grand Hall. Rickon s'était endormi avec son louveteau contre lui. Robb l'avait laissé pour discuter à voix basse avec Theon qui les avait rejoints d'un air maussade. Sansa et Arya étaient assises côte à côte sans se quereller pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? » Demanda soudainement Bran. « Tout le monde sait que quitter la Garde de la Nuit c'est la condamnation à mort, alors pourquoi faire ça ? »

Myra se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant à une manière de gagner du temps. « Pour certaines personnes, la mort peut être plus douce que la vie. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne saurai le dire et j'espère ne jamais le découvrir, » elle marqua une pause en souriant à Bran. « Je ne vais pas te dire qu'assister à ce genre de chose sera plus facile avec le temps, mais tu finiras par les comprendre, et on ne te demandera jamais rien de plus. »

Bran hocha la tête d'un air solennel et se leva. Elle avait l'impression que sa démarche était maintenant plus légère, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Elle ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

* * *

Le jour où le Roi arriva à Winterfell resterait à jamais dans la mémoire de Myra. Le château n'avait jamais paru aussi vivant. Les préparations pour les festins de récolte paraissaient fades en comparaison. Les gens du Nord vivaient plus simplement, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des épées liges et vassaux accoutumés aux habitudes des Stark, mais Robert Baratheon qui leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Les moindres détails étaient retouchés, même si cela n'avait pour objectif que de rendre un bibelot plus attrayant.

Brenna se tenait calmement à côté de Myra, déjà à la hauteur de ses genoux alors qu'elle même s'agitait avec sa robe. Ils n'avaient trouvé les loups-garous que depuis une quinzaine de jours mais ces derniers avaient déjà beaucoup grandi. Même celui de Bran avait survécu, à son grand enchantement, même si son frère n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom à la pauvre petite créature. 'Et toi' étant la formule la plus fréquente.

La robe qu'elle portait était d'un bleu profond, des broderies grises délicates et complexes parcourraient son corsage et sa matière épaisse la protégerait des vents forts du Nord. Comparé à leurs habitudes, son choix de vêtements était bien trop sophistiqué, mais Myra avait entendu parlé des pièces élaborées que les femmes du Sud aimaient porter. Elle ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant une personne orgueilleuse, mais pour une fois elle éprouvait le besoin de faire bonne impression.

Arya serait déçue. Sansa l'applaudirait. Impossible de trouver un terrain d'entente. Parfois, Myra se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous être de la même famille.

Elle avait tressé quelques mèches de ses cheveux, mais avait laissé la plupart de ses longues boucles noires tomber librement. Il était rare pour Myra d'attacher complètement ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas une guerrière et n'avait pas l'intention d'en devenir une comme Arya. Ils faisaient tout autant partie de sa tenue que sa robe et ses chaussures et ne devaient pas être caché du reste du monde.

Domeric avait aimé ses cheveux lâchés, lui aussi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fantôme ait autant d'influence sur elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son louveteau.

Des yeux bleus la dévisagèrent. Brenna pencha la tête d'un côté puis d'un autre, comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment à la question, avant de glapir ce que Myra prit pour une approbation.

« Bien sûr que tu aimes bien. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu fusses jamais en désaccord avec moi, » continua Myra en aplatissant les bords sa robe. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se frappa le front de la main. « Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je discute avec un animal. Bon, il est temps d'y aller. »

Myra attrapa le manteau suspendu près de sa porte et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle marqua un arrêt avant de sortir et se retourna vers sa chambre.

« Brenna, reste ici. »

Le loup-garou lâcha un gémissement et sembla prendre un air renfrogné, si un loup pouvait faire ça.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Myra soupira. « Et Voilà, je recommence. »

Réalisant son retard, Myra descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'en atteignant les portes de la poterne, essoufflée et complètement échevelée. Oh oui, elle était appelée à laisser une excellente impression auprès de la royauté.

« Il était temps que tu te montres, » lança Theon en la voyant arriver. Le Greyjoy était fraîchement rasé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, semblait avoir fait attention à son apparence. « Je commençais à croire qu'il me faudrait te trainer jusqu'ici. Qui sait ? Tu aurais peut-être même apprécié. »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait appris à jouer le jeu du pupille il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où elle croyait vraiment que son père les marierait. Le garçon était vulgaire, même pour un Nordiste, mais ce n'était que des plaisanteries pour lui, des plaisanteries tordues, mais une tentative d'humour tout de même. Il s'agissait simplement de se mettre à son niveau pour le battre. C'était peut-être pour cela que de tous les Stark, elle était celle qui le tolérait le plus. Même Robb, qui le considérait comme un frère, craquait de temps à autre.

En toute sincérité, une part d'elle ressentait de la pitié pour Theon Greyjoy, une sèche condamnée à vivre parmi des loups, loin de sa mer et de ses îles. Il avait ça en commun avec Jon, ils ont grandi avec nous sans jamais vraiment être des notres. Bien sûr, elle ne prononcerait jamais ces paroles à voix haute. Dieu ait pitié de la fierté des jeunes hommes.

Elle se pencha vers Theon pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « C'est facile de te prendre pour un grand charmeur quand tu es le seul à le faire. »

Theon s'ébroua. « De toute évidence Robb ne te raconte pas tout. Ton jumeau est pire que moi. »

« Quoi qu'il t'ait dit, ne le crois pas. »

Robb et Jon venaient de sortir de la foule pour les approcher. Myra dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir de rire, mais ne pouvait cacher son sourire malicieux. Une chose était certaine, ses frères n'étaient pas faits pour être rasé.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais autant de sœurs, » réussit-elle à lâcher avant d'être prise d'un fou rire. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et sa respiration était plus courte. Elle mit ça sur le compte de ses nerfs.

Jon secoua la tête. « Tu peux rire, Myra, mais tu n'es pas vraiment resplendissante non plus. »

« Insulter l'allure d'une femme ? Tu joues avec le feu, Snow, » ricana Theon en dévisageant son demi-frère.

« Tu peux parler, Greyjoy. »

Robb s'interposa entre les deux. « Assez. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se battre. Le Roi peut arriver à tout instant. »

Myra acquiesça en retrouvant son calme. « Ce n'étaient que quelques mots. Vous deux prenez les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux. »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Lui lança Theon. « Nous sommes du Nord. Nous prenons tout au sérieux. »

Un cor retentit dans une des tours de guet. Le Roi était en vue.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la cour. À la surprise de Myra, tout le monde se rangea à sa place, bien que se fut une première pour eux. Connaître sa place dans le royaume paraissait si naturel. Le fait est qu'elle ne se tenait pas aux côtés de Robb comme on aurait pu le croire. Myra se trouvait à la fin de la ligne que formait sa famille, gardant un œil sur Bran et…

« Où est Arya ? »

Sa mère énonça son inquiétude avant elle. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir que sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages. Elle devait sûrement courir dans tout Winterfell comme à son habitude sous un déguisement saugrenu pour encore une fois s'attirer des ennuis.

C'était un miracle que sa Septa ait encore tout ses cheveux.

« Je peux aller la chercher, » suggéra Myra même si elle savait parfaitement que tous les chevaliers du Royaume des Sept Couronnes ne pourraient trouver sa sœur si cette dernière ne le souhaitait pas.

Elle venait juste de prononcer ces paroles lorsque fit son apparition une petite silhouette vive couronnée d'un vieux casque sur lequel avait travaillé Mikken plus tôt dans la journée. Des sourires se formèrent dans la cour tandis que son père attrapait Arya et lui retirait le casque. Sa sœur entreprit alors de pousser Bran pour récupérer sa place dans la file.

Le Roi arriva peu après.

Ce fut le Prince qu'elle remarqua en premier, Joffrey Baratheon, probablement à cause des regards qu'il échangea avec sa sœur. Cet échange la mit mal à l'aise. Robb sembla le remarquer aussi. Myra crut un instant qu'il allait éventrer le garçon. Cela la fit sourire de voir son frère agir de manière si protectrice avec Sansa, elle se demanda succinctement s'il se comporterait ainsi avec ses futurs prétendants. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà été avec Domeric.

Elle ne trouvait rien de séduisant chez Joffrey, en dehors du fait que son père était Roi. C'était un gamin chétif avec des lèvres fines au regard cruel et hautain qu'il avait sûrement hérité de ses origines Lannister. En tout cas, il ressemblait bien plus à un Lannister qu'à un Baratheon.

Un large carrosse passa sous la herse, sans doute transportant la Reine et les autres enfants Baratheon. Myra pouvait y voir toutes les blessures de guerre d'un long périple sur la route royale. Pas étonnant qu'il leur avait fallu près d'un mois pour atteindre Winterfell.

Robert Baratheon fit ensuite son entrée, flanqué de sa garde royale, leur longue cape blanche flottant dans le vent. L'image qu'elle s'était faite du Souverain du Royaume des Sept Couronnes fut complètement brisée. Le Roi Robert était un homme gros et gras qui lui fit terriblement plaindre son cheval, pas l'homme des légendes que sa Septa lui avait raconté des douzaines de fois, l'homme qui avait mené la rébellion, qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de l'amour de sa vie et avait détruit le misérable Targaryen qui la lui avait dérobée. En le regardant elle se demanda si ces histoires n'étaient pas qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Elle ne put toutefois poursuivre son examen, car dès son arrivée, ils s'agenouillèrent tous, comme tout bon lord devant leur Roi. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux rivés sur la boue, jusqu'à ce que du coin de l'œil elle vit son père se relever.

Myra observa les deux vieux amis échanger quelques mots. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père sourire ainsi. Un soupçon de jeunesse lui revenait et elle se demanda si son père avait vraiment toujours été si maussade. Après avoir tout perdu à l'aube de la rébellion, ils étaient sûrement chanceux qu'il sache encore sourire.

Le Roi Robert fit son chemin jusqu'à la fin de la file, saluant chacun de ses frères et sœurs pour enfin arriver à elle. Son corps entier se crispa sous son regard inquisiteur et elle vit une lueur de reconnaissance briller dans ses yeux bleus. Elle remarqua aussi l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son haleine.

« Alors les rumeurs disent vrai, » murmura t'il. « Tu es son portrait craché. »

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à qui le Roi faisait référence.

Toute sa vie Myra avait entendu à quel point elle ressemblait à sa tante, la grande Lyanna Stark, aussi belle que féroce. Elle n'avait pas peur de donner son opinion ou de brandir une épée. Sa mort était une terrible tragédie, et pour elle, une rébellion s'était levée, une grande guerre qui avait renversé une dynastie et laissé des milliers de morts sur les champs de Westeros.

Myra la détestait.

Elle était hantée par le fantôme d'une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, tenue de répondre à des attentes qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle n'était jamais à l'abri de la comparaison, partout où elle allait, on lui faisait remarquer sa ressemblance frappante avec une femme morte. C'était comme si les Dieux l'avaient condamnée à vivre avec une identité qui n'était pas la sienne. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi elle était si différente de sa tante, pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec elle, pour être la plus distincte possible … pour qu'un jour on la reconnaisse, elle, et non sa tante.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pas dû s'attendre à un tel comportement de la part du Roi. Après tout, Lyanna lui était promise.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, Votre Majesté, » répondit Myra en baissant la tête. Elle attendit un moment avant de relever les yeux. Le Roi l'observait toujours, la reconnaissance s'étant transformée en incrédulité. La profondeur de son regard commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise, elle aurait souhaité se tourner vers son père pour le supplier silencieusement de venir à son aide, mais elle n'osa pas détourner son regard du Roi, de peur qu'il ne le prenne comme une insulte.

« Les Dieux me haïssent donc tant, » marmonna t-il.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Ces mots le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il recula en s'éclaircissant la voix et regarda son père. « Ned, mène-moi à ta crypte. »

Et il disparut.

Myra relâcha une inspiration qu'elle ignorait avoir gardée, ses épaules tombant de soulagement. Son père passa à côté d'elle et lui serra rapidement l'épaule d'une main avant de suivre le Roi. Ce simple geste la rassura immédiatement.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte des regards autour d'elle.

La cour entière semblait la dévisager, les yeux emplis d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Sa propre famille la dévisageait, sauf Robb trop occupé à jeter des regards furieux dans la direction où le Roi avait disparu. Le Prince Joffrey paraissait étrangement satisfait tandis qu'à sa droite elle apercevait le plus célèbre, ou plutôt tristement illustre, membre de la Garde Royale, son oncle, Jaime Lannister. Il la regardait d'un air curieux comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Le reste de la cour de Robert la regardait mais ils ne tardèrent pas à retourner à leurs propres affaires, comme si rien d'inhabituel ne venait de se dérouler.

Mais par dessus tout, Myra ressentit son regard.

Les yeux de la Reine étaient difficiles à éviter. Cersei Lannister, malgré toute sa beauté, pouvait être terrifiante si elle le souhaitait. Myra en sentit la puissance immédiatement.

Oh, comme elle aurait souhaité que les murs de la cour soient plus proches, ainsi, elle aurait pu s'y fondre et disparaître.

* * *

 **Jaime**

« Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plaît ? »

Myra Stark n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la foule amassée devant le Grand Hall. Honnêtement, il était surpris que la jeune fille se soit montrée tout court, mais il avait remarqué les regards inquisiteurs et curieux qu'elle lui lançait de temps en temps. Il aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'ils se tenaient côte à côte et qu'il devait être son escorte, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle l'ignorait. L'écarquillement de ses yeux confirma sa théorie. Elle se détourna brusquement, mais Jaime n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que son visage avait tourné au cramoisi. Elles réagissaient toutes ainsi, ces damoiselles de la cour si ancrée dans leurs manières. Leur incapacité à outrepasser les convenances l'ennuyait.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser d'elle. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues, aussi rares soient-elles, décrivaient l'image d'une Lyanna Stark revenue à la vie. Physiquement, il ne pouvait le nier. Si sa tante s'était tenue dans cette même pièce avec eux, Jaime n'aurait peut-être pas pu les différencier. Toutefois, il lui manquait le feu qu'animait Lyanna. En réalité, elle lui rappelait plutôt son père : calme, sang-froid et complètement inintéressante. Quel gâchis.

« J'étais simplement… plongée dans mes pensées, Ser Jaime. »

« Je devais y avoir une place importante. »

Il la vit soupirer, une lutte intérieure entre bienséance et agitation sans aucun doute. Cersei avait souvent ce même regard.

« Je reconnais que vous êtes séduisant, Ser Jaime, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mes pensées. »

Jaime devait admettre que les gens du Nord aimaient la franchise. Ils ne mentaient pas et ne tournaient pas autour du pot en utilisant des mots et des compliments entrelacés de poison. Simplement une pure et honnête vérité.

Aucun d'entre eux ne tiendrait une journée à Port Réal.

« Il faut pourtant que ça ait un rapport avec moi. Pourquoi me dévisager ainsi si cela ne vous inspire rien ? »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cersei disait toujours qu'il prenait bien trop de plaisir à provoquer les autres.

« Peut être m'inspirez vous du dégoût, Ser, comme une attraction de second plan qui nous captive par sa tristesse. »

Tyrion s'approcha d'eux, le pas bien trop léger tandis qu'il finissait sa coupe de vin. Jaime se demandait souvent qui gagnerait cette compétition entre son petit frère et le Roi. Il pariait toujours sur Tyrion et savait que c'était un bon investissement.

« Ah, voilà donc pourquoi personne ne peut détourner son regard de moi ? Je me le suis toujours demandé. »

« Nous devrions faire payer les gens, » ajouta Tyrion en arrivant devant ses compagnons. « Lady Myra. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté à vous plus tôt. J'avais des affaires quelque peu urgentes à régler. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Lord Tyrion, » répondit Myra en inclinant la tête, toute souriante et courtoise. On aurait même pu croire qu'elle le pensait. « Je suis certaine que nous sommes tous fatigués de ces présentations. »

« Vous tout particulièrement, je suppose. »

Jaime ne manqua pas le bref regard que Myra lança vers les portes du Grand Hall, où sa mère se tenait aux côtés de Robert. Le Roi commençait déjà à tituber sous l'influence du vin. Il espérait que Catelyn ait le bras fort où le banquet n'aurait même pas le temps de commencer. Pas que Jaime aurait été contre. Il était las de toutes ces cérémonies. Il semblait que Robert ne pouvait s'essuyer le cul sans en tenir un, toujours plus extravagant que le précédent.

Myra hocha la tête. « Je joue mon rôle jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise le contraire. »

Tyrion parut presque impressionné. « Bien dit. Votre septa serait fière. »

Peu de temps après, les couples se mirent en file indienne, prêt à rejoindre le banquet un par un dans un spectacle défilant. Il aurait cru que les innombrables banquets auxquels il avait assisté toutes ces années auraient atténué son agacement mais au contraire, ce dernier ne cessait de croître. Il ne devait pas être fait pour les temps de paix. Ses envies meurtrières n'en étaient que plus forte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ser Jaime ? »

Il trouva ses yeux gris posés sur lui et aurait juré qu'il y avait lu de l'inquiétude. « Ce n'est rien. Mon frère est toujours désintéressé de tout. Je le serais aussi si mon devoir ne se résumait qu'à se tenir debout, l'air coquet toute la journée. »

Jaime jeta un regard derrière lui. « Je croyais que c'était toi le plus mignon de nous deux ? »

Tyrion haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est qu'une question de perspective. »

Il ne manqua pas le petit sourire qui traversa le visage de Myra tandis qu'ils entraient en lice, bras dessus bras dessous.

Le Grand Hall raisonnait de rires endiablés et des odieuses conversations de ceux qui avaient déjà trop bu. Le silence s'installa à l'arrivée de Robert, les chaises raclèrent le sol de pierre et tous se levèrent pour leur Roi, mais des murmures grossiers s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Jaime imaginait la grimace se dessiner sur les lèvres de Cersei. Ce n'était pas un visage qu'il lui aimait.

« Il semblerait que la fête ait déjà commencé. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Myra l'observer. « C'est normal, je vous assure. Le monde n'aurait pas les mêmes a priori sur les Hommes du Nord s'il nous voyait en plein festin. »

« Peut-être vous portez-vous mieux ainsi. »

Ils firent quelques pas dans le hall, leur allure remarquablement lente et fastidieuse pour ses longues jambes. Jaime était sûr que cela devait grandement amuser Tyrion. De part et d'autre, des chiens rongeaient des os, des hommes de la garde dînaient avec les gens du peuple et de nombreux couples étaient sur le point de passer les limites de la bienséance. Bien mieux ainsi, en effet.

« Dites-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous à l'arrière ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes plus exactement la petite dernière. » Jaime se pencha vers elle et chuchota dans son oreille. « Ou bien souhaitez vous éviter un certain roi ? »

Son corps se raidit immédiatement et sa main se contracta sur son bras. Il avait touché un point sensible. Jaime n'avait pas manqué sa rencontre avec Robert. S'il était homme à prendre pitié des autres, il en aurait pour elle. Il connaissait bien Robert, et connaissait les hommes comme Robert tout aussi bien. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à oublier les choses qui avaient retenu leur regard, et l'image de Lyanna Stark était destinée à le captiver pour l'éternité.

« Je prends toujours la dernière place, » lui répondit rapidement Myra, trop rapidement. « Je considère que c'est une place de responsabilité, pour surveiller mes plus jeunes frères et sœurs quand mes parents ne le peuvent point. Et pour montrer mon humilité. Je suis peut-être l'aînée, mais Winterfell ne me revient pas. »

« Une excuse recevable, je suppose, bien que je doute que cela explique votre fuite vers le fond à l'arrivée de Robert. »

Myra resta silencieuse un moment avant de parler à voix basse. « Ne feriez-vous pas de même ? »

Jaime fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas sa cape blanche et sa brillante armure. « Je crains de n'avoir jamais eu ce choix. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement. « Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a. »

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Jaime escorta Myra à son siège, prétendant jouer au galant chevalier dont rêvent toutes les damoiselles. Leur discussion n'était maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir sans intérêt pour lui. Il passa la soirée ici et là, toujours à distance de Cersei, mais avec une envie insatiable de se rapprocher.


	4. La chute

Un chapitre de plus, avec une petite discussion entre Tyrion et Myra que j'apprécie beaucoup et un Jaime étonnamment sérieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

La chute

 **Tyrion**

Le calme de la bibliothèque était un soulagement au chaos du festin royal. Bien qu'il savait apprécier une bonne fête, il aimait de temps en temps la compagnie de personnes intelligentes et compréhensives, et aucune ne pouvait être trouvée dans le Grand Hall de Winterfell.

Il n'avait pas prévu de passer autant de temps dans la bibliothèque. Il souhaitait seulement y reposer les livres que les Stark avaient mis dans sa chambre. Un geste aimable de leur part, mais ils étaient mal informés. Il se trouvait toutefois enfoncé dans un petit fauteuil dans un coin, une bougie sur la table à sa gauche et un vieux texte poussiéreux sur Artos l'Implacable sur ses genoux. L'outre à vin qu'il avait emmené avec lui était depuis longtemps vide mais malgré cela il n'était pas parti. Beaucoup trouveraient ça surprenant, mis à part Jaime. Seul son frère aîné savait comme il fonctionnait, seul son frère tenait suffisamment à lui pour s'en soucier.

Le livre lui narrait la Bataille de Lonlac quand le bruit d'une porte attira son attention.

Tyrion leva les yeux de son livre et découvrit une sombre silhouette entrant dans la pièce, et bien que la flamme de la bougie illuminait à peine ses traits, il savait que c'était une femme, l'air particulièrement soulagée d'ailleurs. Elle ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il trouva ça un peu étrange mais pas entièrement anormal. Après tout, il avait passé sa vie à être ignoré. Que représentait une personne de plus ?

« Certain pourrait trouver ça étrange, chercher la compagnie de livres plutôt que celle des hommes, en particulier pour quelqu'un comme vous. »

La femme sursauta et encercla sa poitrine de ses bras. « Lord Tyrion… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait là, encore moins à cette heure. »

Dieu savait que parmi tous les visiteurs imaginables, Myra Stark était une des meilleurs. Bien sûr, toutes les personnes que Tyrion avait jugées comme étant d'un ennui mortel ne s'approcheraient pas d'un livre, et encore moins d'une bibliothèque.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que les habitants du Nord ont souvent pour habitude de laisser un feu bruler sans surveillance dans une pièce pleine de papier ? »

Même dans la pénombre, il vit son air penaud. « Seulement quand Mestre Luwin s'attend à ma venue. »

Il hocha la tête et elle prit place en face de lui. « Vous êtes donc une habituée ? »

« J'ai dû lire la plupart de ces livres deux fois, » répondit elle avec un soupir. Ses yeux parcoururent les étagères avec adoration avant de s'arrêter sur lui. « Les Contes d'Artos Stark, rédigés par son Mestre. Les enjolivures sont un peu exagérées à mon goût, mais une fois que vous êtes habitué à son vocabulaire excessivement riche, le livre est assez pertinent. »

Tyrion sourit. Oh oui, lui et cette Stark allaient parfaitement s'entendre.

Myra était une belle fille, peut être pas la plus belle, mais tout lord avec la moitié d'un cerveau se saurait très chanceux de l'avoir à son bras. Ses yeux gris étaient grands et curieux, son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un air doux, et elle avait toutes les courbes qu'une femme pouvait souhaiter, et un petit plus pour rendre un homme heureux. Il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà mariée, mais Tyrion supposait qu'Eddard avait une bonne raison pour souhaiter garder sa famille près de lui plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Pour ce qui est de la compagnie, » continua t-elle, inconsciente de son examen minutieux, « parfois, j'apprécie d'être entourée de choses qui ne me répondent pas. »

Il connaissait ce sentiment que trop bien.

« Et quand les livres se mettent à vous répondre ? » Interrogea-t-il en fermant le sien.

La fille lâcha un petit rire. « Alors c'est que j'ai trop bu. »

 _De toute évidence, je n'ai pas bu assez._

Ça lui semblait plutôt étrange d'être encore sobre, particulièrement vu les circonstances. D'un autre côté, la soirée commençait à peine et il y avait toujours du vin en abondance, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient entendu parler de sa réputation, il était connu pour assécher toutes les terres où il passait. Ou peut être était-ce celle de Robert. À cause d'eux, toutes les auberges aux alentours ne servaient plus que de l'eau.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux avant que Myra ne prenne de nouveau la parole, sa voix maintenant dépourvue de tout humour. Elle ressemblait terriblement à son père ainsi, reflétant toutes les nouvelles funestes du Nord. « Puis-je vous poser une question, Lord Tyrion ? »

Il soupira. « Si je ne puis y échapper, mais laissons les titres de côté. Mon père est Lord de Castral Rock. Je ne suis que son engeance, ou c'est du moins ce qu'on l'oblige à croire. »

Tyrion ne manqua pas l'étrange regard sur son visage, la discrète tristesse dans ses yeux en entendant ses mots.

« Je ne souhaitai pas vous rappeler quoi que ce soit de… désagréable. »

Elle serait bien la première.

« Ma chère enfant, on me le rappelle tous les matins à mon réveil. Oublier ce que je suis demande une très grande quantité d'alcool, et je suis à peine capable d'en boire autant ces temps-ci, » il marqua une pause en regardant son outre, « Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, j'attends votre question. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de demander avec hésitation, « Je me demandais… les regards et les murmures, comment les ignorez vous ? Comment les faîtes vous disparaître ? »

Tyrion la regarda et compris enfin pourquoi elle était venue se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Robert n'était pas du genre à s'aventurer dans un sanctuaire d'intelligence, pas plus que son entourage, ceux qui murmuraient le nom de sa jumelle. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Lyanna, mais il avait entendu parler d'elle. Pas une âme dans tout Westeros ignorait la tragédie qui avait démarré la guerre. Myra devait paraître un présage bien étrange.

« Je ne les ignore pas, » répondit-il d'un ton impassible. Elle n'avait cure de mensonge. Pour une fois, la vérité méritait d'être dite. « Persuadez-vous qu'ils n'existent pas et vous finirez forcément déçue et blessée. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. »

Il l'observa acquiescer mais clairement démoralisée par sa réponse.

Il soupira à nouveau. « Écoutez, vous êtes une jolie fille, et un jour vous aurez un lord époux qui s'en réjouira. Comptez vous béni d'avoir reçu le visage d'une autre plutôt que… »

Tyrion se montra d'un geste en descendant de son fauteuil.

Elle n'en fronça que plus les sourcils. « Je suis désolée, Tyrion, je ne souhaitais pas comparer mon histoire à la vôtre. Mais simplement… »

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

« Je sais, je sais. Cessez de vous excuser, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, » il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste du bras dans sa direction tout en marchant vers la porte, livre en main. « Maintenant, bien que j'ai particulièrement apprécié notre conversation, je crois qu'un peu d'air frais me fera le plus grand bien. »

 _Ainsi qu'un peu plus de vin, si notre cher Roi n'a pas encore tout bu._

« Bonne nuit, Tyrion. »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Lady Myra, » répondit-il avec une courbette, une courtoisie qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

Myra lui sourit avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

« Ma mère est lady de ce château. Je ne suis que son engeance, » l'entendit-il lancer derrière lui.

Tyrion malgré lui rit de bon cœur. « Et je ferai bien de m'en rappeler ! »

Le trajet était long jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, mais bien moins éreintant que la montée. Tout de même, Tyrion atteignit la dernière marche le souffle court. Plus d'une fois il jeta un regard à l'outre, se maudissant de l'avoir consommée si vite. Il hésitait à se retirer dans sa chambre pour en finir, mais son corps fatigué continua pourtant de se dandiner vers le Grand Hall et le vacarme qui en émanait.

Il tourna rapidement dans un couloir et faillit se prendre une outre à vin tendue vers lui et la silhouette menaçante qui la tenait.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser seul avec ces gens là. »

« Je t'avais dit où me trouver, » répliqua Tyrion en saisissant l'outre et la portant à ses lèvres. Le vin était amer mais satisfaisant.

Jaime rit doucement. « Ah, oui, la bibliothèque. Je crois que j'aimais mieux quand tu préférais la compagnie des putes. »

« Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Tu regardes les livres et les femmes de la même manière : avec complet et total désintérêt. »

« Au moins les putes ont le sens de l'humour. »

« Les livres aussi, tu le saurais si tu en lisais un de temps en temps. »

Tyrion prit une autre rasade tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Jaime marchait à ses côtés, à un rythme qui serait inconfortable pour un homme de sa taille s'il n'en avait pas pris l'habitude pendant toutes ses années. Malgré tous les ennuis qu'il apportait à son frère, Tyrion lui était reconnaissant. Les Dieux, semblait-il, l'avaient maudit de toutes les façons imaginables, mais lui avait au moins procuré un membre de sa famille qui tenait à lui.

Jaime lui jeta un regard. « Ils sont tous pareils. La guerre devient poésie et des anciens se languissent de leur jeunesse. Des contes de gloire et d'honneur. Personne ne raconte à quelle vitesse un homme touché au bon endroit se vide de son sang ou le bruit du métal se frottant à la viande de votre ennemi. Tous les livres ne parlent pas de dragons et de tarasques mais en ce qui me concerne, ils ne sont tous que fantaisies. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Voilà qui est étonnamment sérieux venant de toi. Je devrais te laisser seul plus souvent. »

« Je préférais que tu t'abstiennes. Ces Stark et leur air soucieux vont me rendre fou, » dit Jaime en arrivant à un autre escalier. Tyrion ne s'embêta pas de cacher son mécontentement en voyant les marches. « Ce n'est pas sans raison que personne ne voyage vers le Nord. »

« Peut être ont-ils une raison de ne pas voyager vers le Sud, » ajouta Tyrion tandis qu'ils approchaient de sa chambre. « Viens, Jaime, j'ai l'intention d'être convenablement ivre avant que le jour se lèvre. »

Jaime soupira. « Ah, d'un ivrogne à un autre, ma garde ne prend jamais fin. »

* * *

 **Myra**

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rêver. Ses nuits ne se terminaient qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil, mais ce matin elle se réveilla avec une sensation glaciale parcourant son corps et le souvenir des ailes du corbeau. Elle n'avait plus d'images en tête, mais ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit l'avait laissée vide de sentiment. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Ce fut seulement quand Myra força ses yeux à s'ouvrir qu'elle se souvint qu'elle était toujours dans la bibliothèque, recroquevillée sur un fauteuil. Sa position n'était pas particulièrement confortable, mais elle s'était endormie ici si souvent que son corps s'y était habitué. Mestre Luwin gardait des couvertures sur une étagère spécialement pour elle.

Une part d'elle rêvait de se rendormir et d'ignorer la fête en bas jusqu'à la fin. Ce qui paraissait un effort inutile puisqu'elle devait voyager avec eux vers le Sud pour rejoindre Port Réal.

Son père était maintenant Main du Roi, elle avait encore du mal à l'accepter, et elle, Sansa, Arya et Bran devaient l'accompagner pour ses nouvelles fonctions dans le Donjon Rouge. Ce qui laissait leur pauvre mère avec seulement Robb et Rickon. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle se sentirait seule, passer de six enfants à deux et dormir sans son époux. La bravoure de sa mère l'impressionnait.

Myra se demanda comment elle gérerait la distance. Robb l'inquiétait le plus. Et Jon. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été séparé des autres. Elle savait que Jon ne resterait pas à Winterfell, particulièrement si sa mère avait son mot à dire. Dans une certaine mesure, elle comprenait la sévérité de sa mère envers le frère bâtard, mais au bout du compte, Jon ne lui avait jamais rien fait, et l'avait traité avec bien plus d'égard que ce qu'elle méritait. Mais l'opinion de sa mère n'avait plus d'importance. Jon avait les yeux rivés sur le Mur et le sombre devoir que leur oncle avait accepté toutes ces années.

Désormais, Robb serait le Lord de Winterfell. Dans d'autres conditions, la pensée de son jumeau à seulement dix-sept ans aux commandes de quoi que ce soit l'aurait fait éclater de rire. Maintenant ça ne faisait que lui rappeler que leur enfance était presque derrière eux.

 _Notre famille est déchirée de toute part, tout ça à cause de la volonté d'un homme._

Des coups contre la porte sortirent Myra de ses pensées. Sansa entra brusquement, le souffle coupé et de toute évidence pressée. Une part de Myra s'inquiéta, mais elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps que sa petite sœur avait tendance à exagérer les problèmes.

« Myra, où étais-tu ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle les bras levés. « Juste ici. »

Sansa tapa du pied. « Tu devais m'aider à me coiffer ce matin ! »

« Oh… »

Se souvenant de leur conversation la nuit précédente où Myra lui avait promis de tenter de coiffer ses cheveux à la manière du Sud, elle culpabilisa un peu. Sansa avait été tellement excitée. Elle voulait avoir l'air parfaite pour Joffrey, une pensée qui lui donnait toujours un peu la nausée. Myra se demandait ce que Sansa penserait du garçon s'il n'était pas le prince héritier.

« Je voulais que Joffrey me voie avant de partir à la chasse, » soupira Sansa, l'air complètement dévasté.

Myra résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Dieu que la jeunesse était agaçante.

« Sansa, vous êtes fiancés. Tu auras tout le temps du monde pour lui montrer toutes les coupes de cheveux de ton choix. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Elle soupira. « J'imagine que non. Écoute, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le ferait pas maintenant, comme ça il pourra voir à quel point tu es devenue belle en son absence. »

Sansa sembla retrouver de l'énergie. Toutefois son sourire timide ne fit pas long feu. « On ne va tout de même pas faire ça ici par contre ? »

Myra haussa les sourcils. « Je n'y pensais pas, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la bibliothèque. »

« Ça sent la poussière et la décomposition. »

Et bien ça sœur n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais pas raison pour autant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Myra était dans la chambre de Sansa, des mèches de cheveux dans chaque main et une volée de jurons prête à lui échapper. Elle s'était toujours cru douée dans le royaume du style, même si elle n'en tirait pas souvent avantage. Mais une fois de plus, le Nord ne l'avait jamais poussée à user de ce talent. Tout était si fin et délicat dans le Sud. La plupart des détails passaient sûrement inaperçus mais c'était tout de même attendu, ce qui était quelque chose qui la rendrait probablement folle à un moment ou un autre.

Brenna et Lady étaient assises devant elles, les observant la tête curieusement penchée sur le côté. De tous les loups-garous, les leurs étaient les mieux élevés. Celui de Myra était de très loin le plus grand, du moins à ce jour, et commandait souvent les autres. C'était amusant bien qu'un peu déconcertant. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, les Stark et leurs loups.

« C'est bon ? »

« À ton avis, Sansa ? »

Elle lâcha un soupir d'agacement. « Tu as bientôt fini ? »

« Dès que je serais proche d'en avoir terminé avec cette monstruosité, tu seras la première au courant. »

Sansa s'immobilisa à nouveau, mais Myra savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle était bien plus apte à rester immobile qu'Arya ne le serait jamais, mais elle savait que Sansa avait ses limites et qu'elles en approchaient dangereusement.

« Tu crois qu'il m'aimera ? »

Myra fut surprise par la question si soudaine et sérieuse de sa sœur. Elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre le tressage de ses cheveux.

« Il serait idiot de ne pas t'aimer. Tu es belle et douce, quand tu choisis de l'être, et bien mieux que toutes ses filles du Sud qu'ils ont emmené avec eux. »

« Mais si ça ne suffit pas ? S'il me déteste ? Je ne veux pas vivre avec un époux qui me déteste. »

« Il ne détestera pas, Sansa. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? » Sansa se tourna vers elle, lentement afin que Myra puisse lâcher ses cheveux. Sa pauvre sœur était au bord des larmes. Que s'était-il passé ? « Ce n'était pas pareil pour toi et Domeric. Il n'était pas très beau et n'était pas un prince, mais je sais qu'il t'aimait. »

Ignorant ses critiques contre Domeric, elle sourit. « Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Tu viens seulement de rencontrer le Prince. Sois patiente et tout ira bien. »

Sansa se rassit sans être pour autant tout à fait détendue. Myra pouvait voir le point de tension entre ses épaules. « Je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas finir comme la Reine. »

Son sourire disparut. Oui, la Reine. Quelle vie devait-elle avoir vécu. La remplaçante d'une femme décédée, condamnée à voir son époux moquer leur mariage et ses principes, à la vue constante de tous. Myra savait reconnaître un bon masque quand elle en voyait un, et celui de la Reine était une très belle pièce, mais des fissures y apparaissaient et le temps ne les rendrait que plus visibles.

Malgré ses premières impressions, elle avait de la pitié pour elle. Et elle plaignait le Roi d'être si aveugle.

Myra venait de reprendre sa lutte avec les boucles de Sansa quand Lady et Brenna lâchèrent un long hurlement. De la part de n'importe quel autre louveteau elle n'aurait même pas réagi ou du moins n'aurait pas été surprise. Un simple avertissement d'un ton sévère aurait suffi pour les faire taire. Mais son loup et celui de Sansa, les deux n'avaient presque jamais lâché un glapissement, encore moins un hurlement. Elles avaient l'air de souffrir et s'élancèrent immédiatement vers la porte, grattant avec insistance.

« Lady, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda Sansa en se tournant vers la porte. « Lady, au pied ! »

Le louveteau n'en fit rien et hurla de plus belle.

Myra fut saisie d'un profond malaise. Elle se souvint de son rêve et de la sensation de froid.

 _De sombres ailes portant de sombres mots._

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Sansa, tiens Lady. Je veux que vous restiez ici, d'accord ? »

Le regard effrayé que lui lança sa sœur ne fit rien pour la rassurer. « Myra, que se passe t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est sûrement rien. »

Myra soupira. « S'il te plaît, Sansa, fait ça pour moi. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête et éloigna Lady de la porte. Myra l'ouvrit et suivit Brenna qui s'était élançait dans le corridor pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient, ce qui fut presque assez pour distancer Myra. Elle releva sa robe aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait et partit à toute allure derrière la petite louve. Gauche, droite, des serviteurs s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder mais s'ils la connaissaient bien, et c'était le cas pour la plupart, ils furent à peine surpris de son comportement. Elle avait passé son enfance à courir le long des couloirs de Winterfell à la poursuite de ses frères et sœurs ou à la recherche d'aide pour les soigner quand l'un deux se blessait. Le plus souvent Robb. Il était toujours un peu maladroit.

Par tous les Dieux, et si c'était la partie de chasse.

Elle ignora les sombres pensées qui lui venaient et accéléra pour suivre Brenna dehors vers une partie isolée et sans surveillance du château. De temps en temps Myra s'y promenait en réfléchissant à un moyen de l'améliorer. L'appeler la Tour Foudroyée et la laisser dépérir, effondrée et pourrissante, ne lui rendait pas justice. Cela donnait une image de négligence aux Stark alors qu'ils étaient tout le contraire.

Une petite foule s'était rassemblée au pied de la tour. Des lamentations et murmures s'élevaient dans un tumulte qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Brenna s'arrêta devant eux avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un autre louveteau et se mit à hurler avec lui.

C'était le louveteau de Bran.

Au centre de la foule, pale et immobile, se trouvait la forme chétive de son petit frère, l'air plus mort que vif.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

* * *

 **Jon**

Il avait mal, une douleur constante, comme si on le poignardait en plein poitrine. Plus il y pensait, plus la douleur était grande, mais rien dans tout Westeros ne pouvait le distraire, seulement la voix de Bran lui posant une autre de ses questions naïves ou essayant divers noms pour son loup-garou.

Mais Bran ne parlerait plus avant un moment.

Peut être-plus jamais.

Il préférait penser à la douleur.

Il préférait penser à ça, plutôt que d'imaginer toute sa famille rassemblée autour de Bran, se réconfortant mutuellement alors qu'il était dans les bois sacrés, priant des Dieux qui ne répondaient jamais, endeuillé et seul car même maintenant Lady Stark ne pouvait supporter de le voir. Même maintenant, alors que son frère était allongé là, vulnérable et au bord de la mort, elle ne voulait pas de lui, lui refusant le droit de regarder son doux visage une derrière fois avant que la mort ne l'emporte. C'était la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle ait pu lui imposer, mais son père voulait tout de même qu'il obéisse.

Ainsi, il obéirait, car il n'était qu'un bâtard sans importance qui connaissait mieux l'obéissance que l'amour.

Une irrésistible envie de frapper le sol le prit. Encore et encore son poing entra en contact avec la terre. Son bras était plus endolori que jamais, mais ce n'était rien comparait à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Sa peau se brisa. Il s'en fichait. Son poing rougissait le sol. Il n'en avait toujours cure. Faire éclater sa colère contre Catelyn, contre le Roi, contre tout ceux qui lui avait un jour donné le sentiment de n'être qu'un moins-que-rien, le soulageait.

Même lorsqu'il crut sentir un craquement, il ne s'arrêta pas. Bran était en train de mourir. Il pouvait encaisser la douleur.

« Jon, arrête ! »

Son poing se figea en l'air.

Jon se tourna vers la voix. Myra se tenait à trois pas de lui, ses yeux hagards et désespérés et ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et sa robe, celle qu'elle avait porté au dîner, était couverte de boue. Il avait entendu qu'elle s'était évanouie à la vue de Bran et qu'un garde l'avait portée à l'intérieur.

Il se leva doucement, ses cheveux touchant légèrement les feuilles basses des arbres du bois. Il étira les doigts de sa main droite, mais la douleur était partie, laissant sa peau engourdie.

« J'imagine que tu vas vouloir y jeter un œil, » marmonna t-il, osant à peine lever les yeux vers elle.

« Possible, » confirma t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant s'exprimer, et pourtant ils se comprenaient si bien. Jon se souvint de toutes les conversations silencieuses qu'elle avait partagées avec Robb, il comprenait maintenant ce sentiment de savoir ce que souhaitait l'autre sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot. Il sut alors ce dont avait besoin Myra.

Dès qu'il s'avança et la serra dans ses bras, Myra s'effondra, le silence brisé par ses pleurs. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et enfonça ses doigts dans ses vêtements.

« Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, Jon, » réussit-elle à dire entre deux inspirations tremblantes. « Mère et Rickon pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Sansa, Arya et Robb aussi. Même père. Oh Jon, je n'arrivais même pas à le regarder. Il n'était plus le même. Je me disais que je devais rester forte pour eux, mais je n'ai pas pu. Les cris, les murmures et les paroles de morts. Je ne peux pas être forte, Jon, plus maintenant. »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'être avec moi. » Il resserra son étreinte, faisant attention à ne pas mettre du sang sur ses vêtements. « Je serai fort pour nous deux. »

« Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

Il hésita. « Rien ne l'est jamais. »

Myra cessa soudainement de trembler. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux gris si similaires aux siens, bien que rougit par ses pleurs. Il y vit de l'inquiétude, le besoin de prendre soin des siens, de l'éloigner du désespoir. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'examiner avec douceur. Elle était une guérisseuse douée, même Mestre Luwin le disait. Elle était douée de ses mains et réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, même si elle ne s'en vantait jamais. Cela définissait Myra Stark, forte et silencieuse, humble et douce.

« Tu te souviens de ce Septon venant du Conflans ? Cet homme obèse à l'ego encore plus surdimensionné ? »

Jon hocha la tête, souriant doucement. « Comment l'oublier ? Tu lui avais fait croire que j'étais ton jumeau et pour une journée entière, j'étais Robb Stark, héritier de Winterfell. Tu as même persuadé notre frère de préparer mon cheval comme un servant. »

« J'ai dit à Robb que s'il ne jouait pas la comédie, mère entendrait parler de son expédition au bordel. » Myra lâcha sa main. Ses doigts étaient rouges et collants. Elle les observa un moment avant de croiser son regard. « Ne pars pas pour le Mur, Jon. Pas maintenant… pas dans cette situation. »

Il aurait dû savoir que la conversation prendrait cette tournure. Il avait senti ses dernières semaines qu'elle hésitait à lui en parler, sûrement par respect pour lui. Peut-être espérait-elle maintenant le faire changer d'avis. Ou elle était suffisamment désespérée pour lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Myra passerait par tous les enfers pour éviter aux autres de faire quelque chose pour elle qui leur causerait du tort.

« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Elle m'interdit de le voir, Myra, mon propre frère. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais lui parler, Jon. »

« Tu lui as parlé des milliers de fois, tout comme père. Ça ne change jamais rien, » il se tut. « Si je ne pars pas maintenant pour le Mur, je ne le ferai jamais. »

« Alors n'y vas jamais. »

Sa sœur donnait l'impression que tout était si facile. Comme il aimerait que soit le cas.

« C'est un petit peu égoïste, tu ne trouves pas, me demander de rester alors que tu pars pour Port-Réal ? »

Myra se mordit la lèvre, un signe éloquent de l'effondrement de ses arguments. « Tu pourrais venir avec nous. »

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que les bâtards ne se portent pas très bien à la cour. »

Elle se redressa. « Alors je reste. Je n'ai pas à partir, Jon. Notre famille s'écroule, et si tu pars… j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Il soupira. « Et qu'adviendra-t-il de moi une fois que tu seras mariée ? Quand Robb aura une épouse ? Me faudra t-il trainer dans l'ombre de mes frères et sœurs pour le reste de ma vie, comme le bâtard non désiré de Winterfell sans rien de mieux à faire ? »

Myra secoua la tête. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi cruel avec toi-même, Jon ? »

« Parce que la vie est cruelle. »

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Jon savait que le débat était terminé. Myra n'était pas le genre à pousser les choses, même pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer et laisser planer un malaise avec quelqu'un.

« Tu devrais y retourner, » dit-il finalement. « Père doit te chercher. »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas pris soin de ta main. »

Jon y jeta un œil. Fléchir ses doigts était plus dur maintenant, bien que la douleur soit la même. « Ça va. Un peu de repos et tout ira bien. »

« Tu es un terrible menteur, Jon. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait toujours quand il mentait.

Ils traversèrent les bois sacrés jusqu'à l'entrée, chaque pas plus lent que le précédent. Il ne souhaitait pas quitter la quiétude de ce lieu et avait l'impression qu'il en était de même pour sa sœur. Une part de lui aurait voulu suggérer de rester quelques heures de plus, laissant le monde extérieur tourner sans eux. Rien ne pouvait les blesser ici. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il leur faudrait éventuellement faire face au monde.

Ils entrèrent donc à Winterfell, le cœur lourd, incertains mais résignés à faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Ce fut la dernière fois que lui et Myra se retrouvèrent seuls, avant que l'Hiver ne s'empare de la campagne.


	5. Le départ

Noël approchant, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un petit post supplémentaire ! Je fais ce que je peux pour trouver le temps de traduire mais pour l'instant mes examens m'empêchent de poster plus vite, toutefois j'espère trouver un meilleur rythme grâce aux vacances !

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'encourager, cela me motive réellement !

 **Petite note de l'auteur** (je ne suis qu'un humble traducteur...) : un chapitre long qui permet d'amener l'histoire là où l'auteur le souhaite ^^ Soyez patients !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le départ

 **Myra**

La crypte familiale n'était pas un lieu qu'elle visitait souvent. Elle avait parcouru ces couloirs humides pour la première fois à l'âge de douze ans et avait été surprise par la chaleur qui y régnait. Robb et Jon avaient longtemps ruminé l'idée de s'y installer au prochain hiver, s'appropriant avec excitation les statues auprès desquelles ils dormiraient, mais leur père avait mis fin à leurs espérances d'un regard sombre. La crypte n'était pas un lieu de plaisanterie, seules les paroles dûment réfléchies, solennelles et imposantes telles un serment, pouvaient y trouver leur place. Myra s'assura de ne plus jamais y dire un mot.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amenée là. Surement la malchance de sa déambulation dans Winterfell alors que la vie de son petit frère ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais ses pas ne ralentirent pas pour autant et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire demi-tour. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement tout revoir une dernière fois avant de partir pour le sud, même les défunts.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement définitif à tout ça.

Myra s'approcha de la dernière tombe. Construite près de dix-huit ans plus tôt, sa tante, Lyanna Stark, y reposait, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait en regardant la statue, c'était son propre visage. Elle sentit un frisson s'emparer d'elle, comme si elle regardait sa propre tombe, bien qu'elle savait que cela ne se pouvait. Elle reposerait avec la famille de son lord époux, qui qu'il soit.

Lyanna tenait une petite plume dans sa main tendue, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. La crypte, tristement célèbre pour son humidité, détruisait la plupart des choses qui n'étaient pas faites de pierre, il avait d'ailleurs fallu remplacer certaines des plus anciennes statues. Quelques-unes avaient tout de même survécu.

Sa main se tendit vers la plume, ne la touchant que très légèrement, de peur qu'elle ne tombe en miette sous ses yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle représentait, et si la main qui la portait en connaissait l'existence.

« Elle ne le savait peut-être pas, mais je l'ai aimée de tout mon cœur. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Myra se tourna vers la voix, reconnaissable entre mille : Robert Baratheon. Elle ignorait comment il avait réussi à la prendre par surprise. Elle le croyait pourtant incapable de se déplacer sans attirer l'attention de tous ceux se trouvant aux alentours.

« Votre majesté ! » Elle tomba aussitôt à genoux, ses jupes trempées par l'eau stagnante sur le sol de pierre et ses yeux rivés sur les bottes couvertes de boue du Roi tandis qu'elle tentait de faire passer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle avait dû lui paraître si sotte, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas accueilli convenablement. Alors qu'elle cherchait la meilleure formule pour s'excuser, il lui tendit sa main gantée.

« N'allez pas ruiner votre robe pour moi. »

Myra prit la main du Roi et fut surprise qu'il la relève aussi rapidement et facilement. Malgré sa corpulence, le Roi Robert avait gardé sa puissance et sa présence prestigieuse. Sa taille imposante à côté d'elle pouvait en attester. Dans la pénombre de la crypte, il n'était soudainement plus si difficile d'imaginer l'homme qu'il était autrefois, avec son casque à andouiller et son marteau de guerre qui pouvait briser un homme en mille morceaux.

« Vous, les gens du Nord et vos manières, » continua le Roi, inconscient de son examen. Son haleine, comme d'habitude, puait l'alcool. « Avez-vous l'intention de vous agenouiller à chaque fois que nous nous croiserons ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incertaine. De part sa nature turbulente, il était difficile de savoir si le Roi était en colère ou non. Sous cet aspect, il lui rappelait beaucoup les bannerets de son père, les Omble. Faites une remarque déplacée au Lard-Jon et vous avez une chance sur deux de prendre une hache dans la tête ou de partir pour une heure de rires tapageurs. Cette image en tête, elle se demanda comment les gens du Sud pouvaient-ils bien les croire un peuple bienséant.

« Seulement si vous me le demandez, votre Majesté. »

« Si je vous le demande, » répéta Robert en grognant. « Et si je vous demande de sauter du Mur nue comme un ver, le feriez vous ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté, » répondit-elle doucement, jaugeant sa réaction malgré les ombres qui traversaient son visage. « Je préfèrerais plutôt mourir vêtue. »

Myra ne savait pourquoi elle avait répondu de la sorte, mettant de côté toute la bienséance qu'il lui prêtait. Elle supposait que la conversation lui rappelait celles qu'elle avait partagées avec Theon. Dans ces situations, il valait mieux combattre le feu par le feu.

Le Roi resta silencieux juste assez longtemps pour que le doute s'installe en elle, avant de laisser éclater un rire si bruyant qu'elle cru que le plafond allait s'effondrer sur eux. Myra sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau. Elle était maintenant heureuse que le lieu soit si sombre.

« Tu es bien la fille de Ned, » dit-il en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Myra ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était large. Elle se sentait comme une enfant à côté de lui. « Tout le temps à rabâcher l'Hiver vient et vos Votre Majesté, mais un sens de l'humour enfoui en dessous de tout ça. Je supporterai bien d'être entouré de plus de personnes comme vous. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle, sa main laissant sa peau froide sans son contact, et tourna son attention vers la statue de sa tante. Elle se demandait si ses paroles ne valaient que pour Lyanna, ou si les hommes et femmes du Sud étaient réellement aussi misérables que ce qu'il prétendait.

Elle observa Robert retirer une plume de la poche de son manteau et ressentit immédiatement de la honte. Elle n'aurait pas dû être témoin de ça. Seules les âmes des morts et des Dieux auxquels il avait dû croire un jour auraient dû assister à cette scène. Et pourtant quand elle tenta de lui laisser son intimité, le Roi parla.

« Elle vient des terres les plus au Sud du Royaume des Sept Couronnes. »

Myra se retourna. Le Roi était toujours face à la statue.

« Votre Majesté ? »

« La plume. Celle d'un oiseau de malheur dont je ne peux même pas prononcer le nom. J'avais pour habitude de lui ramener toute sorte de babiole. Je voulais lui faire voir le monde et prouver que j'en explorerai toute l'étendue pour elle. »

Il se tourna alors vers elle et, malgré la pénombre, elle vit l'émotion dans ses yeux, la colère et la douleur et tout l'amour qu'il portait encore pour une femme morte.

« Mais ce n'était jamais assez. »

Ces mots auraient dû être pour Lyanna, mais Myra eut la nette impression qu'ils lui étaient destinés. À cet instant, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Roi, elle sut que quelque chose venait de se passer entre eux, et en son for intérieur elle ressentit une terrible impression de malaise.

* * *

« Tu étais dans la Crypte ? »

Myra sourit doucement à sa mère, qui venait seulement de remarquer sa présence alors qu'elle était assise à ses côtés depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Depuis la chute de Bran, Catelyn Stark avait à peine dormi, et son esprit était souvent ailleurs. Peut-être pour préserver le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, ou bien était-elle perdue dans des rêves d'un petit garçon grimpant avec excitation.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe et remarqua l'état dans lequel elle était, cela n'était pas si différent des autres jours à vrai dire. Ses cheveux étaient sûrement plus révélateurs, trempés, les pointes presque givrées par le froid soudain du matin. « J'imagine que je ne puis le cacher. »

« Qu'es-tu allée faire là-bas ? »

« Je voulais juste… Tout revoir une dernière fois. »

Myra se tourna vers le lit qui les séparait et le garçon qui l'occupait. Elle avait espérait qu'il se réveille avant le départ du Roi, afin d'avoir un souvenir de lui autre que la créature frêle endormie devant elle. Malgré tous ses efforts, Myra n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui d'une autre manière, pas même de quand ils parlaient de son louveteau. La seule image que son cerveau lui projetait était celle d'un enfant pale, le corps brisé et les yeux cernés. Il était un garçon si plein de vie et avait presque tout perdu.

Toutefois, Bran n'était pas le seul. Leur mère n'était plus la même non plus. Elle avait vieilli de dix depuis sa chute, et était tout aussi brisée que lui. Ses mains, qui s'efforçaient de travailler sur un ornement de bois pour Bran, tremblaient, et ses yeux étaient gonflés. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Mère, » la pria Myra avec douceur.

Catelyn secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas le laisser. Même si je le voulais, la pensée qu'il puisse partir seul… »

« Il ne sera pas seul. Je serai là. »

« La caravane part aujourd'hui… » Sa mère s'arrêta, écarquillant les yeux comme si elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Elle parut encore plus fatiguée, si cela se pouvait.

Myra laissa tomber le sujet, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère. Comme il aurait détesté qu'elle fasse ça. Il n'était pas un animal de compagnie, aurait-il dit. Non, mais il était un chiot, un louveteau, c'était presque la même chose pour elle.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire sa mère sans époux et filles maintenant ? Robb n'était pas doué pour montrer ses émotions alors que Rickon n'était qu'émotion. Ils ne pourraient aider leur mère. Ils étaient encore si dépendants d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas à partir, » proposa Myra en levant les yeux. « Sansa est fiancée au prince et Arya a ses envies d'aventure, mais rien ne me pousse à aller dans le Sud. »

Sa mère sembla surprise. « Myra, je ne peux demander ça de toi. »

« Vous ne me demandez rien, je le propose. Winterfell est ma maison et je préférai ne pas la quitter, pas avec Bran… » Elle se tut, incapable de prononcer des mots qui pourraient leur porter malheur. « De plus, Robb aura besoin de toute l'aide possible. Mon pauvre jumeau sera complètement perdu. Et quelqu'un devra s'occuper de Rickon. La Vieille Nan lui fait peur la plupart du temps. Quant à la prochaine moisson… »

Catelyn leva une main pour mettre fin à son discours décousu. Sa mère paraissait plus forte maintenant, son regard empli de fierté.

« Je me souviens quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu étais si silencieuse et gentille, je te surveillais deux fois plus que ton frère de peur que tu ne sois morte. Mais tu allais toujours bien, contente de ton entourage et ne te plaignais jamais. Même quand Robb s'énervait, tu ne faisais pas un bruit. Tu essayais seulement d'aller à lui pour le réconforter, peu importe ce qui vous séparez. Ma petite fille, née sans une once d'égoïsme. »

Sa mère se leva, sûrement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, car ses pas étaient hésitants, mais la Lady de Winterfell retrouva ses marques en traversant la pièce. Myra se leva à son tour en l'observant.

« Tu te dis que tu ne le regretteras pas, mais Myra, je peux t'assurer que si tu ne pars pas avec cette caravane, tu passeras le reste de tes jours à te demander ce qui se serait passé. » Catelyn prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant des larmes que Myra n'avait pas senti couler. « Le Nord sera toujours là, tout comme Winterfell, and ils t'accueilleront tout deux à bras ouverts quand tu décideras de rentrer. »

Myra regarda les yeux bleus Tully de sa mère, sachant que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait la convaincre. Et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie d'elle était plus que curieuse de découvrir ce qui rendait si spéciales les terres du Sud, alors elle hocha la tête. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front avec douceur.

« Vous allez me manquer, Mère. »

« Toi aussi, ma douce enfant. »

* * *

Trois semaines. C'était la période la plus longue pendant laquelle Myra avait été séparée de son jumeau. C'était lors de sa première sortie officielle du château, quand son père et elle étaient allés rendre visite à Lord Bolton à Fort-Terreur, qui leur avait présenté son fils, Domeric. Ça ne devait être qu'un voyage d'une semaine, mais à son arrivée, Myra était tombée terriblement malade au point de devoir rester alitée plusieurs jours. Robb lui avait dit que c'était sûrement un signe leur indiquant qu'ils ne devraient jamais se séparer, une plaisanterie qu'elle avait facilement percé à jour en voyant la peur et le soulagement dans ses yeux à leurs retrouvailles.

Trois semaines.

Durant ce temps, la caravane n'aurait peut-être même pas atteint Port-Réal.

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide.

Robb se tenait près de la herse, faisant ses adieux à Jon. Bien qu'elle souhaitait les rejoindre, reformer leur trio d'enfants stupides une dernière fois, Myra se força à rester immobile. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs adieux. Si elle les connaissait bien, ils cacheraient toute émotion à son arrivée pour redevenir les durs hommes du Nord qu'ils croyaient être.

À ses pieds, Brenna se mit à flairer ses bottes. Elle portait un pantalon de cheval, afin de voir sa maison une dernière fois de son cheval plutôt que confinée dans un carrosse. Tout comme elle, le loup-garou de Myra était de plus en plus agité. Le louveteau avait l'étrange aptitude à refléter ses propres émotions.

« Moi aussi, » murmura Myra en croisant le regard de son jumeau de l'autre côté de la cour. À cet instant, une forte émotion la saisit et faillit la faire défaillir. Elle trouva, toutefois, les forces de rester debout tandis que Robb venait vers elle.

« Je suis déjà lassé de tous ces adieux. Qu'en penses-tu, Myra ? »

« Je pense qu'il m'en faut tout de même un dernier. »

Ils s'enlacèrent, serrant l'autre dans leurs bras plus fort que jamais. Son frère n'était peut-être pas doué pour montrer ses sentiments, mais elle savait qu'il combattait ses larmes autant qu'elle.

« Ne fais rien d'imprudent, » lui dit Robb en la relâchant. « Tu n'auras pas tes frères pour te protéger à Port-Réal. »

Myra laissa échapper un rire léger, bien qu'il sonnait creux. « Oh, parce que _tu_ me surveillais _moi_ tout ce temps ? »

« Bien sûr, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. « Et je ne serai pas là quand tout le Sud courra après ma sœur. »

« Ils peuvent courir autant qu'ils le souhaitent, mais tout homme qui apprécie plus sa personne que moi n'a aucune chance. »

« Et bien si l'on en juge la Cour du Roi, tu risques de mourir vieille fille. »

Elle frappa l'épaule de son frère. Ce n'était qu'une tape légère, mais il se frotta tout même son membre blessé. « Et si tes prédictions se réalisent, tu auras toi aussi besoin de moi. »

À cet instant, leur père passa non loin d'eux, sur son cheval, il était l'image même de la froideur du nord, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur eux, elle sut immédiatement que ce n'était qu'un masque, le seule qu'il ait jamais porté avec eux. Le départ approchait.

Robb aida Myra à grimper sur sa monture, un palefroi du nom de Tempète, plus pour sa rapidité que pour son tempérament. À grands coups de vantardise, ses frères avaient perdu de nombreuses fois face à son petit cheval alezan. En dessous, Brenna se tenait entre les sabots de la jument, débordante d'excitation.

« Une fois la porte passée, ne te retourne pas, » ordonna Robb en lui tendant les reines de Tempète. « J'en ferai autant. Sinon, l'un de nous ira forcément après l'autre. »

« Ce serait sûrement toi. »

« Probablement, » admit-il avec un léger sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement. « Au revoir, Myra. »

« Au revoir, Robb. »

D'un coup sec des talons, Tempète l'emporta loin de son frère et du château. Myra ferait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle ne regarderait pas en arrière, même lorsqu'elle passa sous la herse et que l'étendue immense du Nord s'ouvrit à elle, même lorsque son esprit affolé semblait avoir oublié à quoi ressemblait Winterfell et souhaitait désespérément un dernier souvenir. Elle avait tort. Ce ne serait pas Robb mais elle qui courrait après lui, alors elle fixa son regard sur l'horizon, et attendit que la caravane ne l'atteigne.

Peu de temps s'était écoulé et pourtant, il lui paraissait une éternité depuis leur départ, quand un cavalier ténébreux arriva à sa hauteur.

« Il t'a demandé de ne pas te retourner, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jon, lui-même gardant son regard droit devant lui.

« Je risquerai de repartir sinon. » Myra jeta un regard à son demi-frère. « Je le ferais si tu venais avec moi. »

Elle aurait pu le faire, mais après quelques instants de réflexion Jon secoua la tête. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Oui, elle le savait, et au fond d'elle, elle voulait que Jon suive sa propre voie, mais cette pensée était enterrée sous une montagne de faits et d'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas idiote. La Garde de la Nuit pouvait sembler honorable, et peut-être l'était-elle par moment, mais elle savait quelles sortes d'homme s'y engageaient : des hommes que l'Oncle Benjen sortait des donjons ou encore des petits lords qui ne s'astreignaient pas à suivre les lois, y compris celles de leur propre père. Jon devait le savoir, mais peut-être s'était-il convaincu du contraire, pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

Puis elle pensa à sa mère, qui, même accablée de chagrin avait empêché Jon de voir son frère si longtemps. Il avait toujours été gentil avec Bran, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cruelle avec lui.

« Non, » reconnut-elle finalement, caressant la crinière de Tempète. « Je suppose que tu ne le peux pas. »

Ils avancèrent côte à côte en silence pendant un temps, écoutant les hurlements du vent dans la plaine, et les cris de Sansa qu'Arya avait déjà réussi à pousser à bout.

« Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir, Jon, pas à toi ! » Laissa échapper Myra soudainement, se tournant vers ce frère bâtard qui lui ressemblait tant. « Je sais que je reverrai les autres, mais toi… Je ne veux pas que ce soient mes dernières paroles. »

Jon n'hésita pas une seule seconde. « Nous nous reverrons. »

« Je crains que tu ne surestimes mon amour pour le froid, Jon. »

« Et pourtant, nous nous reverrons, Myra. Je te le promets. »

Comme elle aurait aimé avoir son assurance, ou n'importe quelle autre capacité qui lui permettait de voir les choses ainsi.

* * *

Arya chevaucha jusqu'à elle quelque temps plus tard, longtemps après le départ de Jon. Leur maison était désormais cachée en toute sécurité derrière l'horizon. Elle avait le regard triste, mais Myra savait que c'était seulement pour la soutenir. La jeune fille tremblait presque d'excitation, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Plus jeune, elle se souvenait qu'elle était facilement émotive. L'âge atténuait bien des choses.

« Tu penses que j'aurai ma propre chambre à Port-Réal ? Ou devrais-je la partager ? Je pourrais la partager avec toi ? »

« Pour que tu n'aies pas à la dormir avec Sansa, je suppose ? » Répliqua Myra, en jetant un regard du coin de l'œil à sa sœur. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Arya l'éviter à tout prix.

« Peut-être. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. À vrai dire, elle était heureuse d'avoir une distraction. Parler avec Arya de ses incessantes chamailleries avec sa grande sœur la ramenait à des temps plus familiers. « Je ne pense pas que tu devras partager. Le Donjon Rouge est un endroit spacieux. J'ai entendu dire que des personnes y avaient même disparu. »

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi grand que Castral Rock ou Harrenhal. »

Myra lâcha un soupir. Ces bastions étaient si grands que personne ne savait quoi en faire. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer en charge d'une telle forteresse. Elle craignait de décéder avant d'en avoir exploré tous les recoins.

« C'est toujours beaucoup plus grand que Winterfell, et tu as ta propre chambre là-bas. »

« Mais nous étions les seules personnes importantes de Winterfell, ce ne sera pas le cas à Port-Réal. »

« Ne laisse pas Père entendre ça, Arya, » la prévint Myra. Le Seigneur de Winterfell croyait fermement que les lords valaient leurs sujets, et ne leur étaient en aucun cas supérieurs. C'est pour cette raison que Winterfell n'était pas finement décoré comme la plupart des autres châteaux. Un jour, il avait entendu Robb marmonner quelque chose de similaire à ce que sa sœur venait de dire, et son jumeau avait dû travailler dans la boue et le fumier quinze jours durant, une leçon d'humilité. Mais elle ignorait s'il trouverait une punition semblable pour Arya sur la Route Royale, particulièrement en la présence du Roi.

« Notre père, » continua-t-elle, « est Main du Roi. Il s'occupera des comptes, des tournois et des affaires quotidiennes du Roi Robert. Cela fait de lui la seconde plus puissante personne de tout Westeros. Je pense qu'il trouvera dans son vaste pouvoir un moyen de te fournir ta propre chambre… temps que tu te comportes bien. »

Arya sourit, le genre de sourire qui signifiait en même temps une promesse et un vœu de briser ladite promesse. Elle se comporterait bien, pour un temps, puis elle commencerait à tester ses limites, avant de franchir complètement le cadre de la bienséance, probablement en utilisant Sansa comme cible ou du moins comme dommage collatéral. Myra lui donnait deux jours, et elle était généreuse.

Elles continuèrent leur route, côte à côte. Arya racontait pourquoi elle avait nommé son loup-garou Nymeria et l'histoire de la Princesse Rhoynienne, quand un immense cheval de guerre arriva à leur hauteur. Assis sur son destrier se trouvait le Roi lui-même, le visage rouge et l'air bien plus heureux que lorsqu'il était cloîtré dans Winterfell.

« Votre Majesté, » dit Myra en inclinant la tête. Arya marmonna la même chose à côté d'elle.

« Vous ne tombez pas à genoux cette fois ? » Entama le Roi Robert en riant. « Vous avez peut-être une chance de vous en sortir. »

Myra pâlit et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la plaisanterie, car au fond de son esprit, elle entendait toujours leur conversation dans la crypte, et le regard qu'il lui avait jeté, comme si elle était la réponse à tous ses problèmes.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Elle détestait le Nord.

Elle détestait la morosité, la froideur et le ridicule sens de l'honneur qui planaient dans l'air. C'était la terre des Stark, n'importe qui pouvait le voir, et c'était le dernier endroit où elle aurait voulu être. Au moins, elle était rassurée de voir la caravane repartir pour le Sud, mais le Nord était bien plus grand qu'il ne le méritait. Il lui faudrait attendre une quinzaine de jours avant d'en être réellement débarrassée, et l'odeur de chien et de pisse persisterait des mois durant.

Malgré son amère résignation, Cercei ne quittait pas son sourire et sa grâce naturelle. Être reine était synonyme de sacrifice, et elle avait tant sacrifié pour en arriver là. S'il le fallait, elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses buts. Le pouvoir était une bête affamée, et même elle n'avait pas encore réussi à la mater.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, doucement, pas par nécessité mais pour attirer l'attention. Elle leva les yeux, vert contre gris, et l'amertume quotidienne lui revint.

Cersei n'avait jamais cru les rumeurs. Elle se l'était interdit. Le nom de cette femme était maudit pour elle. Moins son souvenir lui été rappelé, mieux elle se portait, mais même elle ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre Myra Stark et sa défunte tante, ou plus important encore, la fascination évidente de Robert pour elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais vue comme une femme possessive de son mari, après tout il avait forniqué avec toutes les putains des Sept Couronnes, mais revoir le portrait craché de cette louve en sa compagnie avait ravivé des vieux souvenirs de sa jeunesse, quand elle se croyait amoureuse de lui et pensait bêtement, naïvement, qu'il pourrait l'aimer en retour. Vint alors la nuit de leur mariage où il l'appela Lyanna, brisant tous ses rêves et espoirs. Elle sentait maintenant la vieille blessure se rouvrir, et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la douleur.

Elles étaient seules, elle et Myra, dans le carrosse royal. Par courtoisie, les filles Stark y avaient aussi été conviées, mais l'invitation n'était pas sans arrière-pensée. Sans regards indiscrets et leur voix étouffées par le grincement des roues, Cersei pouvait parler aussi librement qu'elle le souhaitait, tout comme ses interlocuteurs, s'ils savaient ce qui était bon pour eux.

Cersei sourit, cachant son venin derrière une touche de douceur. « Dites-moi, Myra, comme se fait-il qu'une belle femme comme vous n'ait pas encore trouvé de lord époux ? »

Elle ne pouvait nier sa beauté. De nombreuses filles du royaume étaient sûrement plus accueillantes, et il était certain que sa sœur et ses cheveux auburn l'éclipserait. Toutefois, elle ne manquerait pas de prétendant, qui plus est maintenant que son père était Main du Roi.

La fille ouvrit la bouche, mais n'émit aucun son. On aurait dit une simplette.

« J'imagine que vous devez l'ignorer, Votre Grâce, mais j'étais fiancée. Mon promis est mort. »

« Oui, bien sûr, le jeune Bolton. Une tragédie, bien entendu, mais cela fera bientôt un mois. Votre père doit avoir quelqu'un d'autre en tête. »

La jeune femme s'agita, de toute évidence mal à l'aise face à la tournure de la conversation. Il lui faudrait une meilleure carapace pour survivre au jeu, si jamais elle en apprenait les règles. L'honneur ne menait à rien, si ce n'est la mort.

« C'est possible, Votre Majesté, » admit Myra, prononçant chaque parole avec difficulté comme si elle en souffrait. « Mais mon Père a dit que nous attendrons. Rien ne presse. »

« Quelle chance d'avoir un père si attentionné. »

 _Et si imprudent !_ Pensa Cersei. _Eddard doit se croire la réincarnation de Baelor le Bienheureux pour cacher ainsi ses filles à Winterfell comme si elles étaient les Vierges de la Tour._

Le Nord ne s'était jamais mêlé de la politique, le mariage de ses filles n'était donc peut-être pas si important.

« Tout de même, » continua-t-elle, « Port-Réal est rempli de jeunes soupirants, je suis certaine que vous trouverez un époux en un rien de temps. J'y ai même un cousin, Lancel, qui pourrait se montrer intéressant. »

Myra hocha doucement la tête, affichant un sourire que la Reine démasqua aussitôt.

 _Oh, petite louve, il te faudra faire plus d'effort._

Lancel et elle était peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils pourraient rester bouche bée et trembler devant les figures d'autorité ensemble dans le bonheur conjugal. Son cousin ne pouvait pas demander mieux, et son Oncle Kevan tomberait sans aucun doute entièrement sous le charme de la jeune fille. Elle serait la plus belle chose de la maisonnée.

« Je suis sûre que j'apprécierai sa compagnie, Votre Majesté. »

Fut-elle autre chose qu'une Stark, Cersei aurait cru que la fille jouait avec elle. Mais ses yeux de biche brillaient de sincérité ce qui fit vaciller un instant le sourire de la Reine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des civilités dans le seul but d'être agréable. Un goût vil lui en resta dans la bouche.

Cersei regarda autour d'elle, observant la campagne morne. En temps normal, ses rideaux étaient fermés, elle portait peu d'intérêt au paysage, mais elle les avait ouvert aujourd'hui pour se distraire en contemplant le visage d'une femme morte. Elle observa Rober se trainer sur son destrier, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une lance et d'une autre chasse. Quand il ne chassait pas, il faisait la course avec la fille. Il ne gagnait jamais, bien sûr, il était trop gros pour ça, mais ce n'était pas son objectif. Myra Stark chevauchait comme Lyanna, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« C'est drôle, » commença Cersei, croisant le regard de Jaime avant que ce dernier ne parte après son mari. « Vous voilà, une femme adulte, sans époux, le choix parfait pour mon Joffrey, et pourtant, c'est votre petite sœur qui est sa fiancée. »

Une fois de plus, la fille ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien dire, mais la réponse était évidente. Robert avait proposé une alliance entre leur maison, sans ses conseils ou son accord, et avait choisi Sansa pour Joffrey. La vision de Lyanna Stark n'était pour nul autre, pas pour son fils, pas pour Rhaegar Targaryen, pas même pour Lancel s'il avait vent de sa proposition. Elle n'était que pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que mon époux voit en vous ? »

Myra regarda ses mains, entièrement pâle à force d'avoir trop serré les jupons de sa robe. Cersei la regarda jouer avec les motifs finement ouvragés du tissu.

« Je ne sais pas, Votre Majesté, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je pense que vous le savez. »

Myra croisa son regard. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, des forces que la fille cachait.

« Il voit une femme morte, Votre Majesté, rien de plus. »

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit. Les jeunes Stark entrèrent, se querellant au sujet de robes et d'épées, Tommen les suivait en bafouillant des absurdités sur des chatons qu'il avait trouvé quelque part tandis que Myrcella posait à nouveau des questions sur Robb Stark. Myra se mit rapidement à discuter avec les enfants, mais ses épaules ne se détendirent pas de la journée, et elle ne croisa plus son regard une seule fois.

* * *

 **Jaime**

« Vous passez énormément de temps avec le Roi, » fit remarquer Jaime à l'ainée Stark un soir tandis qu'ils chevauchaient côte à côte. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis le banquet.

Myra ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son regard était fixé résolument vers l'avant, sur le dos du Roi Robert, ou peut-être sur celui de son père qui chevauchait près de lui. Si Eddard Stark soupçonnait son ami de quelconques actes déshonorables envers sa fille, il n'en laissait rien paraître, ce qui conduisait Jaime à penser que l'homme en était totalement inconscient, malgré les rumeurs qui se répandaient le soir, dans les camps, tel du feu grégeois. Entre les gloussements des servantes et la terrible tentative de cour de Robert, Jaime se demandait comment il n'avait pas encore tué quelqu'un.

Il se posait la même question au sujet de Cersei.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Ser Jaime ? » Interrogea Myra, d'un ton si détaché qu'il faillit manquer la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Il ne l'en avait pas cru capable.

« Oh, absolument, » répliqua-t-il, pour tester ses limites. « Passer le reste de mes jours comme baby-sitter ne me suffit pas. Il me faut passer chaque instant avec lui, discutant de putains et d'alcool. »

La petite fille convenable du Nord réapparut devant lui, l'air scandalisé par ses paroles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Robert, s'assurant sûrement qu'il n'ait pas entendu la remarque de son garde. Il parlait trop fort pour entendre qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même, et trop ivre pour entendre à plus de 2 mètres de lui. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Eddard chevauchait si près de lui.

« Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui ainsi ? »

« Préféreriez-vous que je le compare à l'un de ces chevaliers que chantent les ménestrels ? Il me faudrait être un grand fabulateur. »

Myra l'observait d'un regard perçant, sa tête légèrement penchée comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Il lui souhaitait bonne chance. Seuls son frère et sa sœur le comprenaient, et cela leur avait pris toute une vie.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant le bruit lent des sabots de leur monture, encore fatigués de leur dernière chevauchée. Quand le Roi faisait la course, la Garde Royale courrait après lui.

Robert s'assurait toujours qu'il soit de garde avant de partir. Quelqu'un devait bien être témoin des insultes supplémentaires qu'il infligeait à Cersei en se rapprochant si facilement de la fille Stark, bien plus que de sa propre femme. Plutôt que de lui en tenir rigueur comme sa sœur, Jaime ressentait une certaine pitié pour Myra. Le sens stricte de l'honneur que lui avait légué son père faisait tout pour encourager le Roi. Elle riait à ses plaisanteries, acquiesçait à toutes ses demandes, et ne disait jamais rien pour l'arrêter.

Tôt ou tard, cela lui attirerait des ennuis.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » S'enquit Myra, brisant le silence.

Jaime haussa les épaules. « Je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

« Vous êtes le fils ainé de Lord Tywin, et vous étiez toujours son héritier quand vous avez rejoint la Garde Royale. Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi tout abandonner ainsi ? »

 _Pour pouvoir baiser Cersei quand je le souhaitais,_ pensa-t-il d'un air sombre, _on peut dire que ça a réussi._

Il s'en souvenait encore clairement, elle était venue à lui, ses cheveux blonds flamboyants sous les flammes des torches. Elle lui fit part des plans de leur père, comment il devait épouser Lysa Tully et l'abandonner pour Castral Rock et ses devoirs d'héritier. Il se souvenait de son contact ce soir-là, il n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre si vite, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

« La Garde Royale, » susurra-t-elle à son oreille en la lui mordillant, léchant sa peau. « Rejoint la Garde Royale et nous ne serons jamais séparés. Nous serons entiers à jamais. »

Il se rappelait aussi du jour où elle était partie avec leur père tandis qu'il devait rester seul, à garder Aerys le Fol.

Son sang en bouillonnait toujours.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant, Lady Stark ? » Dit-il quelques instants plus tard. « La Garde Royale est le plus prestigieux des honneurs. Un homme devrait se considérer chanceux de revêtir le manteau blanc et de protéger le Roi de sa vie. »

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange, sans doute en réaction à ses déclarations. Cersei portait une expression similaire quand il agissait ainsi, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles et frustré, mais refusant de trop le montrer. Il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Quiconque passait suffisamment de temps à Port-Réal apprenait à déchiffrer les visages, et elle n'avait pas été élevée à mentir.

« Même un homme avec Castral Rock comme héritage ? »

Jaime soupira. « La politique ne m'intéresse pas. Pas plus que l'or. J'aime juste tuer des choses. C'est ce à quoi je suis doué. »

Myra prit le temps de réfléchir à ses propos, regardant à nouveau devant elle. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça : réciter quelques mots et ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter de rien. »

« Le Royaume a toujours besoin de Sœurs du Silence. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, elle ressemblait énormément à Lyanna. « Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il faut vénérer les Sept pour cela. Vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de Sœurs dans le Nord. »

Il poussa un grognement. « On ne trouve pas grand-chose dans le Nord. »

Elle parut offensée un instant puis prit un air compréhensif. Il avait remarqué que Myra ne s'énervait pas facilement, et semblait vouloir éviter le conflit à tout prix. La tâche serait rude une fois arrivé à Port-Réal. Le conflit y étant le passe-temps le plus répandu.

« Non, c'est vrai, » reconnut-elle finalement. « Je suppose que quelqu'un venant de Port-Réal n'aurait pas l'habitude, mais j'apprécie ces terres désertique. On peut y respirer et grandir librement, et on n'y manque pas d'endroit pour fuir les regards. C'est un lieu… rassurant. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, un regard pensif s'était installé sur son visage. Jaime n'avait jamais ressenti ça à Castral Rock, pas depuis la mort de sa mère, et Port-Réal n'avait certainement rien de rassurant non plus. En réalité, il y avait peu de chose qu'il aimait. Cersei. Tyrion. Peut-être même leur père étrangement. Rien d'autre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attacher à des choses qui dépériraient et mourraient.

« Non, vous n'aimeriez vraiment pas le Nord, » ajouta Myra en le regardant. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à tuer dans un lieu sûr. »

Pour une fois, étrangement, Jaime n'avait rien à répondre.

* * *

 **On s'approche doucement de Port-Réal et c'est là que tout devient intéressant ^^ !**


	6. La rose

Bonjour à tous ! Pour célébrer ce début d'année (qui sera bien évidemment riche en résolutions en tout genre... hem hem...) voilà un chapitre de votre traductrice préférée (mais si, mais si ! ^^).

 **Note de l'auteur** : le chapitre est un peu plus court et certains passages de la série ont dû être repris pour suivre la narration, mais rassurez vous cela ne sera que rarement le cas !

 **Note du traducteur** : les interactions avec Jaime sont encore peu nombreuses, mais maintenant que nous sommes à Port-Réal je vous assure que les choses vont devenir beaucoup plus intéressantes ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La rose

 **Ned**

S'il avait su tous les ennuis que lui apporterait le titre de Main du Roi avant même d'arriver à Port-Réal, il serait resté dans le Nord.

Il venait de faire irruption dans le donjon local dans lequel la caravane s'était réfugiée ces derniers jours, sa fille Myra et Jory sur ses talons. Quatre jours durant, ils avaient fouillé les forêts aux alentours sans relâche à la recherche d'Arya après un incident avec le jeune prince, Joffrey. Apparemment, le garçon avait été mordu par son loup-garou, mais il n'en savait pas plus, et Sansa ne voulait rien dire.

Maintenant, sa cadette avait finalement été retrouvée… et immédiatement emmenée devant la Reine, qui l'avait à son tour emmenée devant Robert, pour ne l'avertir qu'en dernier. Ça le mettait hors de lui, sa fille traitée comme une criminelle. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé près de la rivière, elle était fille de lord et méritait un meilleur traitement que celui-là.

« Père, qu'est-ce que la Reine va faire d'Arya ? » Demanda Myra tandis qu'ils approchaient la porte du Grand Hall. Même de l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre le bourdonnement des murmures et des rumeurs. Tout cela allait mal se terminer. « Elle ne peut pas faire d'elle un exemple. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

 _C'est exactement ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire._

Cependant, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, même y penser le rendait malade, mais c'était inutile. Myra était douée pour lire les gens, lui compris. Il vit le moment où elle comprit, son visage pâlit et elle interrogea Jory du regard. Le capitaine de sa garde secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et un silence de mort s'empara des Stark comme des Lannister, tous observant leurs moindres mouvements. Au centre du rassemblement, Robert siégeait à la place du lord, Cersei et Joffrey à ses côtés, et devant lui, la petite silhouette tremblante de sa fille. Elle se jeta sur lui, marmonnant des excuses en boucle tout en lui serrant le cou. Il la passa à Myra, qui prit Arya par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

« Que signifie tout cela ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas amené ma fille immédiatement ? »

Robert eu la décence de détourner les yeux, avec autant de honte que sa fierté lui permettait. Mais Cersei n'avait que du dédain pour lui.

« Comment osez-vous parler à votre Roi de cette manière ? »

« Silence femme ! » Malgré la situation, Ned sentit sa mâchoire se contracter devant la manière dont son ami s'adressait à sa femme. « Je suis navré, Ned, je ne voulais pas effrayer ta fille, mais il faut régler cette affaire sans délai. »

« Votre fille et son boucher ont attaqué mon fils, » continua la Reine tout en fusillant Arya du regard. « Son animal féroce a essayé de lui arracher le bras. »

Compte tenu de l'état du bandage de Joffrey, Ned avait de sérieux doutes, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Robert l'avait sûrement remarqué lui aussi.

« C'est faux ! » Riposta Arya en s'avança, malgré la main de Myra qui la retenait. « Elle l'a un peu mordu, c'est tout. Il faisait mal à Micah. »

Que les autres l'emportent, sa fille n'aidait pas sa cause.

« Joff m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Toi et le boucher vous l'avez battu et tu as ordonné à ton loup de l'attaquer. »

« Ça c'est pas passé comme ça ! »

Joffrey fit un pas en avant. « Mais si. Ils m'ont attaqué et elle a jeté mon épée dans la rivière. »

« Menteur ! »

« Plus un mot ! »

« Assez ! » Hurla Robert, frappant du poing l'accoudoir de son siège. Myra tira rapidement Arya en arrière, murmurant quelque chose dans son oreille. « Il me dit une chose, elle m'en dit une autre. Que les sept enfers m'engloutissent, comment savoir qui dit la vérité ? Où est ton autre fille, Ned ? »

« Dans son lit, endormie. » Répondit-il. Sansa ne lui avait presque pas dit un mot, pas plus qu'à Myra. La trainer devant le Roi ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

La Reine eut un large sourire. « Elle est ici. Sansa, viens ma douce. »

Son sang se glaça. Au fond de la salle, les soldats s'écartèrent un à un pour laisser apparaître une tête auburn familière. Sansa se tenait là, habillée comme si elle n'était jamais allée se coucher. Sur son visage se lisait le même regard honteux qu'elle donnait à sa mère après avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

Ce n'était pas correct, tout cela aurait dû se passer en privée, pas devant tous ces soldats. Ils n'avaient aucunement besoin d'assister à ces querelles de familles. Mais la Reine avait fait en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant, peu importe le degré d'embarras de l'affaire.

Robert n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air particulièrement satisfait, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être parce qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Viens enfant. Dit nous ce qui est arrivé. Je veux la vérité, parle sans rien omettre. C'est un grand crime de mentir à ton roi. »

Tous se turent et rivèrent leurs yeux vers Sansa. Elle regarda autour d'elle timidement avant de marmonner, « Je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle pas, tout s'est passé si vite. Je n'ai rien vu. »

« Menteuse ! » Hurla Arya. Sa tentative d'agression contre Sansa fut mise en échec par Myra qui la tenait par la taille et la soulevait juste assez du sol pour l'empêcher de se libérer. Arya s'agitait comme une créature sauvage, frappant et cognant en tous sens, crachant presque. « Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! »

« Arya ! Ça suffit ! » Siffla Myra en tentant de calmer un peu sa petite sœur.

Cersei parut s'en amuser. « Elle est aussi sauvage que son animal. Je veux qu'elle soit punie. »

Robert regarda sa femme comme si elle était folle. « Que me conseilles-tu, femme, de la faire fouetter en public ? Ce n'est qu'une querelle d'enfant, l'incident est clos. »

« Joffrey en portera les cicatrices le restant de sa vie. »

« Tu as laissé cette petite fille te prendre ton épée. » Des rires s'élevèrent du fond de la salle. « Ned, veille à ce que ta fille soit disciplinée. Je ferai de même pour mon fils. »

Ned hocha la tête, heureux que quelqu'un ait gardé la tête froide, et surpris que ce quelqu'un fut Robert. « Avec joie, Majesté. »

« Et qu'en sera-t-il du loup géant ? » Interrogea la Reine, interrompant ce court instant de soulagement. « De ce monstre qui a mutilé ton fils ? »

Robert soupira. « Je l'avais oublié ce maudit loup. »

Un manteau rouge s'avança. « Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace du loup géant, majesté. »

« Bien. Tant pis. »

La Reine n'en avait pas terminé. « Nous avons d'autres loups. »

Ned entendit une inspiration brusque derrière lui. Si Sansa n'avait pas encore saisi la situation, Myra avait tout de suite compris ce qu'avait insinué Cersei. Il la vit pâlir malgré la faible luminosité du hall.

« Des loups qui n'ont rien fait de mal, Ma Reine. » Dit Myra, relâchant sa prise sur Arya.

« Pour l'instant. » Cersei concentra son regard sur son ainée. « Ils viennent de la même portée. Tôt ou tard, vous savez bien qu'ils cesseront de vous obéir. »

Myra ne savait que répondre, mais Ned vit le muscle de sa mâchoire se crisper. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait vraiment voir sa sœur en elle, quand ses rares colères faisaient briller une lueur rebelle dans ses yeux sombres.

« Même si cela me coûte de le dire, la Reine a raison, » ajouta Robert, apparaissant soudainement à côté de sa fille. « Un loup-garou n'est pas un animal de compagnie. Trouve-leur des chiens. Elles n'en seront que plus heureuses. »

Il commença à marcher vers la porte, la foule ouvrant silencieusement une voie pour le Roi. Les filles de Ned le fixèrent toutes, le même regard de tristesse et de peur sur leur visage. »

« Il ne veut pas dire Lady, n'est-ce pas ? » Balbutia Sansa. Son cœur se brisa pour elle. Déchiré entre sa famille et son future, et maintenant son loup-garou allait devoir faire face à la mort. Il insisterait une dernière fois, mais si Robert l'ordonnait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Dans ce monde terrible, pas même l'amour d'un enfant ne pouvait outrepasser les ordres du Roi.

« Père ? » L'appela Myra, s'attendant à ce qu'il offre quelques arguments de défense, mais il secoua la tête. Il n'y en avait aucun. Sa fille lâcha alors complètement Arya, et partit après Robert. « Votre Majesté ! »

Robert se tourna vers elle. De là, on aurait dit que l'histoire se rejouait. Avec sa fille qui lui tournait le dos, Ned aurait pu croire voir Lyanna lui demandant de changer d'avis, même si elle l'aurait sûrement plutôt exigé.

« Votre Majesté, je vous en prie, épargnez les loups. »

« Et pourquoi ferait il ça ? » S'exclama Cercei avec colère.

Myra regarda brièvement en arrière, mais sa concentration était sur le Roi. « Condamneriez-vous un homme pour les crimes de son frère ? »

La Reine insista. « Allez-vous sincèrement comparer des loups à des hommes ? »

« Je compare des injustices ! » Cria sa fille sans se retourner. Elle tomba à genoux devant Robert. « Votre Majesté, je vous en supplie. »

Ned observa le visage de son ami et y vit une lutte intérieure.

« Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse, enfant ? »

« Les animaux sauvages doivent vivre en pleine nature, alors c'est ce que nous ferons. Épargnez-les et nous les éloignerons de la caravane. » Myra s'arrêta et jeta un regard vers lui avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Robert. « Votre Majesté, ne nous demandez pas de les massacrer. Ils sont le symbole de notre maison, ils nous font confiance et nous aiment depuis que nous les avons trouvé. Ne nous ordonnez pas de les trahir ainsi. »

Robert resta silencieux un long moment, en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami se taire aussi longtemps. C'était un homme d'action, chargeant en avant sans penser aux conséquences. La subtilité et la patience étaient pour des hommes plus faibles que lui. Mais en ce lieu, il baissa le regard sur sa fille et la regarda avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de l'emmener avec lui.

Le Roi acquiesça. « Les loups partent ce soir. »

Cersei s'élança en avant. « Tu n'y penses pas. Ces créatures ont attaqué ton fils et si tu refuses de punir qui que ce soit pour ce qui est arrivé à ton propre sang, alors…»

« Ma décision est prise, femme ! » La pièce déjà calme parut encore plus silencieuse après que les échos de la voix tonitruante de Robert ne cessent. « Je t'interdis de me contredire. »

Puis Robert partit, laissant Myra souriant par terre. Un vacarme s'éleva des soldats qui se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Ned tenta alors un regard dans la direction de la Reine. Son visage était animé par la rage et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas sa fille.

Il alla à Myra, encerclant ses épaules de sa main en l'aidant à se lever, et lui donna le seul conseil qui lui paraissait correspondre à telle compagnie.

* * *

 **Myra**

 _Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça, peu importe le bien que cela pourrait apporter._

Les paroles de son père après cette nuit dans le donjon avaient résonné dans son esprit presque toute la semaine. Elle avait évité le Roi depuis lors, et tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa famille aussi. C'était pour le mieux. Même sans le conseil de son père, elle savait qu'elle avait alimenté une rage ardente chez la Reine, un feu qui n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

Elle s'était surprise ce soir-là, en tenant tête au Roi ainsi. Ses paroles n'auraient rien changé si elle ne portait pas son visage. Le Roi Robert n'était pas le genre à revenir sur une décision, mais Myra se souvenait du regard qu'il lui avait lancé et du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait voulu prendre le risque. Elle ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien.

 _Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça, peu importe le bien que cela pourrait apporter._

Désormais son père savait, même s'il le suspectait peut-être déjà, que le Roi Robert la regarder avec plus d'attention qu'il ne le devrait. Il ne la laisserait pas prendre des risques ou être déshonorée, bien que Myra n'y accordait que très peu d'importance. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, pas après le regard de soulagement qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Sansa. Bien qu'elles durent toutes les deux se séparer de leurs louves, elles passèrent la nuit à se réconforter en pleurant, sachant que les deux créatures étaient en vie quelque part dans la forêt. Peut-être retourneraient-elles à Winterfell. Brenna surveillerait Robb à sa place. Mais Myra commençait à accepter une dure vérité : son loup-garou ne se montrerait plus jamais.

Malgré la chance dont les loups avaient bénéficié, tout le monde ne fut pas épargné cette nuit-là.

Elle serra fort Sansa contre elle, ne souhaitant pas revoir l'image du cadavre du petit boucher sur la monture du Limier. Le matin suivant, elle était au côté d'Arya quand ils aidèrent la famille du boucher à enterrer le garçon. Avec la permission de son père, elle leur avait proposé de l'argent et toute l'aide possible, mais ils avaient décliné son offre. Après tout, quelle quantité d'or pouvait racheter la vie d'un enfant ? Elle avait tout de même laissé un petit sac sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur humble maison. Peut-être un jour le verraient-ils.

 _Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça, peu importe le bien que cela pourrait apporter._

Myra en avait la promesse à son père, un hochement de tête silencieux dans une pièce grouillant de regards indiscrets, mais une promesse faite dans un moment d'incertitude comptait-elle vraiment ? Si elle pouvait faire entendre raison à Robert par le biais d'une défunte pour sauver la vie d'un enfant, ça devait valoir le coup. Pour quelle autre raison les Dieux l'auraient-elle maudite d'un tel visage, si ce n'est pour qu'elle en fasse usage ?

Elle soupira, espérant trouver un peu de répit en atteignant Port-Réal, mais sachant pertinemment que ce serait l'exact opposé.

Avec Arya assise à sa gauche et Sansa à sa droite, Myra était surprise du calme qui régna durant les dernières lieux du trajet sur le chariot. Elle craignait qu'après l'incident avec les loups-garous, les filles ne se fassent la guerre. Au lieu de cela, elles se toléraient en silence, peut-être trop en colère pour parler. Elle savait que cette situation ne s'éterniserait pas.

Une secousse sur la route sortit Myra de ses pensées. Elle vit alors un spectacle qui lui coupa le souffle.

La route royale avait laissé place à une falaise, chutant de plusieurs centaines de pieds sur la ville sans fin de Port-Réal. Bâtiments sur bâtiments s'étendaient dans la campagne, surplombés par deux grandes structures. Elle reconnut le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, avec ses sept tours montant toucher le ciel. L'autre, debout au loin et se jetant dans la mer, était le Donjon Rouge. Sa demeure était dérisoire à côté d'eux, et alors qu'elle se trouvait bien plus haut sur sa falaise, elle pouvait tout de même sentir leur imposante présence.

« Nous allons nous perdre ici, » entendit-elle Arya marmonner à côté d'elle.

Sansa eu un petit rire. « Toi peut-être, en allant visiter tous les lieux que père t'aura dit d'éviter. »

« Au moins je ne reste pas dans ma chambre toute la journée à prétendre que je suis trop bonne pour le monde extérieur. »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant les chamailleries de ses jeunes sœurs, et chercha du regard son père. Il montait son cheval, les yeux rivés sur le Donjon Rouge, reflétant des émotions trop fortes pour être cachées, même pour lui. Ce lieu avait marqué le début de la fin de bien trop d'évènements. Une nouvelle fois, Myra se demanda ce qui l'avait convaincu d'y revenir.

« C'est une sacré vue, n'est-ce pas, Lady Myra ? » Lui demanda Jory qui chevauchait à côté du chariot.

Myra acquiesça, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son père, ou le Roi Robert qui l'avait rejoint, sûrement pour échanger quelques paroles solennelles sur le passé.

« En effet. »

* * *

Deux jours après leur arrivée, la Tour de la Main commençait enfin à ressembler un peu au Nord. Bien que Vayon Poole et sa famille les avaient accompagnés à Port-Réal, Myra s'était occupée de l'organisation de leurs propres chambres. Cela avait été une tache plus ardue que prévue. L'agencement des chambres était si différent de chez elle, et bien plus ouvert. Le Donjon Rouge était construit comme lieu accoutumé des grandes chaleurs, contrairement à Winterfell. Même au plus profond de l'été, la neige n'y était pas si rare.

Mais ici, pensa Myra, tellement de fenêtre restaient ouvertes. Certaines n'étaient même pas faites pour se fermer, laissant entrer des feuilles et d'autres petits éléments de la nature. Elle avait dû chasser plusieurs oiseaux de la chambre d'Arya avant que sa sœur ne décide d'essayer son épée sur eux. Myra ignorait totalement comment elle avait réussi à sortir en douce une épée de Winterfell, même si elle avait quelques soupçons.

Ce fut en terminant de défaire ses bagages que Myra se rendit compte qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien fait de ne rien emmener. Tous ses vêtements étaient faits de matières bien trop épaisses pour la chaleur du Sud, et les coupes, bien que monnaie courante dans le Nord, lui donnait soit disant un air de prude à Port-Réal, si l'on en jugeait par les tenues des autres femmes de haute-naissance. Les dames de la cour laissaient leurs bras nus, ou leurs épaules, et parfois même leur ventre. Septa Mordane était scandalisée, et bien que Myra ne s'imagine jamais capable de porter une chose pareille sans ressentir ses joues s'empourprer à chaque instant, elle admirait la sensation de fraicheur qu'une telle tenue devait apporter.

Pour l'instant, Myra s'était contentée de la plus fine robe qu'elle possédait avant de pouvoir en obtenir d'autres. Elle était d'un vert sombre, ce qui n'était pas le mieux avec le soleil sans fin de Port-Réal, avec de longues manches ouvertes à partir des coudes. Elle supposait que ça se rapprocherait le plus d'un ensemble sans manche pour le moment. C'était tout de même agréable à porter, surtout avec la douce brise qui venait de la mer.

Elle se tenait dans les jardins (bien que le mot paraissait bien trop dérisoire pour décrire un tel endroit) du Donjon Rouge, dans une alcôve faisant face au Détroit. Et bien que le paysage étendu avec ses nombreuses terrasses et sa flore exotique était plus que fascinant, c'était le scintillement sans fin de bleu et de vert qui avait captivé son attention. Il lui rappelait la promesse que Domeric lui avait faite un jour, et elle se demanda si l'écume des vagues de la Mer Grelotte était aussi magnifique.

« Je vous promets que vous pouvez détourner les yeux sans risque, » dit une voix derrière elle, surprenant Myra dans ses rêveries. Elle se tourna pour faire face à un jeune homme, habillé de tissus délicats et de cuir, comme tous les gens de haute-naissance, avec un cerf épinglé à son col. « J'ai passé ma vie près de la mer. Elle ne risque pas de s'échapper de sitôt. »

Myra hocha la tête en guise de salutation. « Lord Renly. »

Il avança vers elle, tout sourire, les mains derrière son dos. « Nous sommes tous lords et ladies ici, _Lady_ Myra. Renly suffira. »

« Eh bien, pardonnez-moi, Renly, si je ne suis pas votre conseil, » répondit Myra en se tournant vers la vue. « Cela fait si longtemps que je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler la mer, et maintenant que je suis ici, je peine à en croire mes yeux. »

Son rire était profond, lui rappelant beaucoup celui de son grand frère. « Compréhensible. Parfois j'oublie que Winterfell est loin de tout, y compris de la mer. »

Myra acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur la mer, mais son esprit parti vers sa maison. Elle avait toujours su que Winterfell était isolé, mais pas à quel point. Être à Port-Réal lui donnait l'impression d'avoir quitté Westeros, ou du moins de vivre à une autre époque. Comment ces deux mondes pouvaient exister en même temps la stupéfiait.

Quelque chose de rouge entra dans son champ de vision.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la rose qu'on lui tendait.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas une rose bleue d'hiver, mais elles ne supportent pas le climat du Sud. »

Myra prit la délicate offrande entre ses doigts et observa le reflet des pétales. On ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux ainsi, ou du moins, pas sans obligations. Domeric lui avait offert grand nombre de chose, mais ils étaient fiancés. Elle supposait que dans le Sud, le principe de faire la cour était plus courant.

Lui faisait-il la cour ?

Son silence avait dû durer plus longtemps que ce qu'elle croyait, car elle entendit Renly se racler la gorge. « Je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis trop présomptueux. Je sais que votre tante, Lyanna, aimait ses roses. Je pensais que vous aussi. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Parce que je lui ressemble ? »

Renly Baratheon eut la décence de pâlir.

« Je… non, j'ai cru… que… » il se tut, retrouva son calme et sourit. « Je crains de m'être fourvoyé. »

Myra se détourna de la mer et fit entièrement face au jeune lord. Il était plus petit que la normal et ne possédait pas la présence autoritaire de son grand frère, mais il y avait une douceur en lui, un bonheur sincère qui lui donnait un air bien plus gentil que la plupart des lords.

Son sourire grandit. « En effet. »

« Si ça aide ma cause, » commença-t-il, les yeux pleins d'excuses, « Je sais ce que ça fait. »

 _Sûrement oui_ , pensa Myra. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le Roi Robert dans sa jeunesse, elle pouvait voir les traits de ressemblance entre les deux, et avait souvent entendu que Renly ressemblait à une plus jeune version de son frère. Quelle drôle de vision devaient-ils donner. On croirait à un retour dans le temps en les voyant parler tous les deux, à l'ère où un Targaryen siégeait encore sur le trône.

« Ça aide, » reconnut Myra en faisant virevolter la rose dans ses mains. « Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal, je vous assure. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. »

Son sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage, suivit d'un doux rire. « J'avais entendu dire que vous, les Stark, aviez un sens de l'humour caché, surtout au dépens des autres. »

« En existe-t-il d'autres sortes ? »

« Aucun qui n'ait d'importance. » Renly recula et lui offrit son bras. « Ma dame, me feriez-vous l'honneur de marcher avec moi ? Nous pouvons rester en vue de la mer, si cela vous sied. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » répondit Myra en prenant son bras. « Comme vous l'avez dit, elle sera toujours là. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans le silence, saluant d'autres jeunes de haute-naissance qui profitaient comme eux de la belle journée. Plus d'une fois, Myra aperçut derrière des buissons, dans quelques sombres recoins, des couples à la limite de la bienséance. C'était un lieu romantique, le genre d'endroit dont rêvait Sansa, pas comme dans le Nord, où les jeunes femmes et garçons couraient aux étables. Il y avait quelque chose de si détendu dans leurs comportements. Elle en était confuse.

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu parlé du tournoi organisé en l'honneur de votre père ? » L'interrogea Renly, regagnant son attention.

« Plus d'une fois, je le crains. » Myra leva les yeux vers son compagnon. « Il n'est pas vraiment ravi. »

« Sans vouloir l'offenser, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui le rende ravi ? »

Myra ne put se retenir de rire. Renly en fit de même peu après. C'était peut-être le premier instant sans inquiétudes qu'elle vivait depuis le début de tout ça.

« Peut-être, mais il ne me l'a pas encore fait savoir. » Myra marqua un arrêt en regardant autour d'elle une fois de plus. « Ce lieu lui a fait tant de mal. »

« Oui. Comme à nous tous. »

Ils laissèrent le sujet tomber, marchant côte à côte tranquillement, dans un silence confortable. Tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Renly raccompagna Myra à la Tour de la Main et à ses très curieuses petites sœurs, qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la rose qu'elle tenait.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de Renly ? Plutôt gentil le garçon... mais rappelez-vous, on parle de Game of Thrones ici ^^**

Et souvenez-vous que si vous aimez cette traduction et ne souhaitez pas que je me laisse aller (eh oui, même moi parfois il m'arrive d'avoir d'autres occupations...) dîtes le moi !

À la prochaine !


	7. Le Donjon Rouge

Je suis de retour ! J'ai honte d'avoir perdu le rythme dans cette traduction, mais j'avais très peu de temps libre. Toutefois, les choses devraient s'arranger et la dernière saison de GOT m'a redonné un peu de motivation (Aucun commentaire sur la saison 8...)

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que le suivant suivra vite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le Donjon Rouge

 **Arya**

Elle s'ennuyait.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée, et Arya était déjà lasse du Donjon Rouge. Ou du moins de ce qu'elle avait le droit d'en voir, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle connaissait les histoires, les vieux passages et les tunnels secrets construits par Maegor le Cruel, si nombreux qu'on pouvait s'y perdre et mourir avant d'avoir revu la lumière du jour. Les rumeurs disaient que les crânes de dragon qui avaient un jour décoré la salle du trône y étaient cachés quelque part, des os si larges qu'ils pourraient l'avaler entière. Et puis il y avait le Trône de Fer, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu. À la place, elle était restée cloîtrée dans la Tour de la Main, où l'on avait pris ses mesures pour plus de robes qu'elle n'en porterait jamais et forcée à coudre des modèles de loup-garou.

Sa louve lui manquait. Au moins, Nymeria était libre, bien plus libre que si elle était venue à Port-Réal. Elle méritait de vivre dans un lieu sans murs et sans crétins de haute-naissance détournant le nez avec dégout en la voyant. Cet imbécile de Prince Joffrey avait finalement réussit une bonne chose.

Lady manquait aussi à Sansa. Elle le savait, sa sœur pleurait à chaude larme, en particulier le soir quand elle pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle choisirait sa famille plutôt qu'un garçon.

Mais Myra n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait, Myra était parfaite, pas comme Sansa qui croyait l'être. Parfois Arya lui en voulait, mais au fond d'elle, elle était toujours reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça pour la soutenir quand elle avait des ennuis.

Comme dans le donjon. Elle avait changé l'avis du Roi et sauvé les loups. Arya ne savait pas comment. Sansa avait dit que le Roi était tout simplement intelligent, mais elle ne la croyait pas. Sinon, il n'aurait pas d'abord ordonné leur exécution.

« Pourquoi le Roi t'a-t-il écouté ? »

Myra tourna la tête, l'air confus.

Elles étaient assises sur le balcon de leurs appartements, profitant du lever du soleil. Aucune de ces stupides fenêtres ne se fermait, les rayons du soleil les avaient donc tirées de leur sommeil. Pas Sansa. Elle pouvait dormir bien après l'heure du midi si Septa Mordane ne la réveillait pas.

« Quand tu as sauvé Lady et Brenna, » précisa Arya en jouant avec la corde de son pantalon. C'était facile d'en porter quand leur Septa n'était pas là. Myra s'en fichait. Il lui arrivait d'en portait elle aussi, mais plus maintenant. Elle était habillée d'une de ses nouvelles robes, celles qu'on ne porterait jamais dans le Nord, faites pour attirer le regard de tous les jeunes lords.

Et c'était le cas. Leur père avait pratiquement dû les chasser de la Tour. Jory avait ordonné aux gardes de ne laisser entrer personne qui n'avait pas d'affaires officielles à régler avec la Main du Roi. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas Renly Baratheon. Il prétendait venir pour des affaires officielles, puis allait directement dans leurs appartements et attraper Myra pour une ballade.

Sansa trouvait ça romantique. Arya voyait ça autrement.

Myra fronça les sourcils, reportant son regard sur la mer. Elle faisait souvent ça.

« Il a écouté la raison. Il se trouve simplement que j'étais celle qui la prononçait. »

« Père aussi parlait avec raison, mais le Roi ne l'a pas écouté alors qu'ils sont censé être amis. »

Si Arya avait fait attention à autre chose que sa propre curiosité, elle aurait remarqué la tension qui s'installait dans les épaules de sa sœur et comment ses mains serraient les accoudoirs. Elle aurait même pu apercevoir la lueur de doute dans ses yeux.

Mais elle ne vit que le sourire chaleureux de sa grande sœur lui expliquant la vie à sa manière. « Et c'était sûrement le problème. Parfois il faut quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre ami pour entendre raison. »

« Le Roi a l'air très ami avec toi. »

Myra passa une main sur son visage. « Arya… écoute… »

« C'est compliqué, c'est ça ? » Elle sauta de son siège. « C'est ce que tout le monde dit quand ils ne veulent pas s'expliquer. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Au fond d'elle, Arya le savait, mais elle s'était déjà faite une opinion et sa nature têtue ne pouvait lui permettre de changer d'avis aussi vite. Elle pourrait retourner dans sa chambre pour nettoyer Aiguille, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait cent fois, mais elle n'avait rien à embrocher avec. Quoique, il y avait bien le Prince Joffrey, mais même sa sœur ne pourrait la sortir de cette situation-là.

Alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jory et une femme. Elle était habillée simplement, enfin, aussi simplement que le Sud le concevait, et avait la peau bronzée sous des cheveux noir de jais.

Arya entendit sa sœur approcher derrière elle. Elle se demanda si Myra aimait toujours Jory. Il n'était pas Renly Baratheon, mais quand ils étaient plus jeunes, elle et Robb avaient surpris Myra et une autre jeune fille de lord dans les écuries à le regarder avec de grands yeux. Ils l'avaient suivie dans tout le château pendant une semaine en faisant de bruit de baiser jusqu'à ce que leur mère craque et leur propose de faire la même chose avec le Capitaine de la Garde.

Robb lui manquait, et Mère aussi.

« Lady Myra, » salua Jory avec une rapide inclinaison de la tête. « Elle est ici pour vous avec un message de la Reine. »

La femme s'avança, sa robe lilas frôlant le sol. Elle était légèrement plus grande que Myra et ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la façon des filles du Sud qui souhaitaient paraître plus grande. Elle fit une élégante révérence.

« Je suis Syrena, ma Dame, votre nouvelle servante. La Reine a demandé à ce que je sois à votre service car une Dame de haute-naissance comme vous se doit d'avoir plus qu'une septa sur laquelle se reposer. »

Elle avait un accent marqué, rendant ses mots difficiles à comprendre. Jory semblait toutefois la comprendre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Avec un haussement de sourcil, Myra regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la femme. « Ce sera tout, Jory, merci. »

Le Capitaine ferma la bouche subitement. « Oui, ma Dame. Lady Arya. »

Il ajouta ces derniers mots avec un clin d'œil.

Arya lui tira la langue.

Elle aimait bien Jory.

Mais pas _comme ça_.

« Eh bien, Syrena, bien que je sois heureuse de faire votre connaissance, » commença sa sœur en haussant les épaules, « je crains d'être un peu perdue. Je n'ai jamais eu ma propre servante chez moi. Que dois-je faire de vous ? »

La servante eut un sourire éclatant. « Bien que je n'allume pas votre feu et ne prépare pas votre bain, je suis là pour m'assurer que ce soit fait. Je peux vous accompagner où vous le souhaitez, être votre messagère et vous aider à vous habiller. »

Arya fit la moue. « Les gens d'ici ne peuvent pas s'habiller tout seul ? »

Myra prit un air embarrassé mais Syrena se contenta de lâcher un gloussement. « La mode du Sud peut être très compliquée, ma Dame. »

« C'est stupide. Ce ne sont que des vêtements. »

« C'est vrai. Je préfère moi-même rester simple, mais je ne suis pas soumise aux critiques. »

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas prête de me voir dans une de ces robes prétentieuses. »

Myra leva les yeux au ciel. « Il le faudra bien si tu souhaites assister au tournoi. »

Arya tira de nouveau la langue.

« Puis-je vous aider à quoi que ce soit, ma Dame ? » demanda Syrena. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais m'occuper de faire installer mes affaires dans une chambre adjacentes. »

« En réalité, j'ai une question. Une des robes que j'ai reçue semble posséder beaucoup de… parties. »

Syrena rit de nouveau. « Je vois. Devrions-nous tenter de la déchiffrer ? »

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent, parlant avec excitation de robes. Arya leva les yeux au ciel et alla dans sa propre chambre tout en se demandant si les servants remplaceraient des oreillers poignardés ou la laisseraient dormir avec.

* * *

 **Myra**

Syrena se trouva être une bénédiction pour Myra qui ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place. Tourmentée par les modes du Sud, la bienséance et les rumeurs qui circulaient, sa nouvelle servante était une source de conseils avisés. Le plus important, avait-elle dit, était de ne jamais paraître vaincu. L'issue d'une situation était bien moins importante que l'impact sur la personne. Myra n'y comprenait rien, comme pour tout ce qui se trouvait au sud du Neck.

Sa servante venait de Dorne et avait grandi sur le Détroit dans une famille de marins. Comment elle s'était retrouvée à Port-Réal était un triste conte que personne n'avait besoin d'entendre. Malgré tout, Syrena croquait la vie à pleines dents avec une personnalité brillante, même son père l'avait trouvée rafraichissante, marmonnant quelque chose sur les femmes et la guerre.

Myra n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des commérages, mais elle se prit au jeu avec sa servante, s'exclamant et riant tous les jours des dernières histoires. Rien de bien méchant, elle avait ses limites, mais des choses simples, ridicules, qui semblaient avoir beaucoup trop d'importance pour des gens qui n'avaient de toute évidence rien de mieux à faire que parler d'assortiments de couleurs et de coupe de manche. Des choses dont elle avait beaucoup rit avec ses frères, leur compagnie lui manquait. Mais Syrena, au moins, ne venait pas dans sa chambre en sentant le fer et la sueur.

Quelques jours avant le tournoi de son père, Myra et Syrena s'étaient rendue près des terrains d'entraînement, et elles ne semblaient pas être les seules à avoir eu cette idée. L'enceinte de combat se situait au centre d'une immense cours, entourée des murs du donjon, laissant ainsi la possibilité aux dames de la cour d'admirer les chevaliers sur lesquels elles avaient des vues.

Le terrain résonnait autant de bruits de fer que de gloussements, qui ne manquaient pas de retentir à chaque fois qu'un chevalier l'emportait sur son opposant. Il se tournait alors vers le public et brandissait son épée bien haut tout en s'inclinant pompeusement. Les jeunes femmes souriaient et agitaient leur éventail. Le même rituel s'était répété de nombreuses fois surant l'heure passée.

La plupart des chevaliers semblaient être là pour se montrer. Certains d'entre eux paraissaient vouloir évaluer les forces de leurs adversaires, mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous là pour se faire encenser.

À une exception près.

Sous l'alcôve où elles se trouvaient, Ser Jaime Lannister et Ser Arys du Rouvre étaient engagés dans un duel enragé. Contrairement aux grandes démonstrations des autres compétiteurs, les deux gardes du Roi semblaient réellement vouloir en découdre, oubliant toute grâce en faveur d'un avantage tactique. La danse en était totalement différente, brutale et irrégulière, mais surtout bien plus captivante que les chorégraphies prévisibles qu'elles avaient vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait pas quitté leur combat des yeux.

Ser Jaime semblait le genre d'homme à ne se battre que pour faire couler le sang de son adversaire, ce qui le rapprochait des hommes du nord bien plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Quant à Ser Arys, il n'avait pas plus de chance de finir avec une de ses admiratrices vu qu'ils avaient fait le serment de ne prendre femme. Ils n'avaient personne à impressionner, si ce n'est eux même, et quel meilleur entraînement qu'un vrai combat.

Le duel lui rappelait ceux de Robb et Jon. En règle générale, l'un avait provoqué la colère de l'autre et ils resteraient chacun dans leurs coins jusqu'à ce que Mestre Luwin leur donne l'autorisation de partir. Alors ils se précipitaient vers le terrain d'entraînement pour saisir des épées de bois et se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couverts de sang et de bleus.

À la différence que Jaime et Arys utilisaient de réelles épées, ce qui commençait à rendre Myra nerveuse.

« L'un d'entre eux vous plairait-il, ma Dame ? » demanda Syrena, tirant Myra de ses pensées. « Vous les avez à peine quittés des yeux. »

Myra lâcha un grognement disgracieux. « J'aime les vrais combats d'épée. »

« Ah, vous n'appréciez pas les démonstrations ? »

« Non. C'est plutôt du goût de Sansa. Elle me faisait sans cesse lire des romances de chevaliers et princesses. En toute sincérité, ils m'ennuyaient. Je préfère les vrais. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Syrena sourire. « Vous aimeriez Dorne. »

D'un grand geste, Arys réalisa un arc avec son épée qui, si le Lannister ne l'avait pas esquivé, lui aurait tranché les deux bras. Au lieu de ça, il saisit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui pour frapper le côté gauche qu'Arys avait exposé. Le coup était porté en oblique, mais suffit à couper le cuir recouvrant sa hanche.

C'est ainsi que le combat se termina. Les combattants s'immobilisèrent, la respiration lourde et dégoulinants de sueur, et mirent un terme au duel. De part et d'autre du terrain, les spectateurs applaudirent, Myra en fit de même.

Les deux gardes du Roi s'éloignèrent sans un regard et en un rien de temps les autres combats avaient repris.

« Ser Arys s'est bien battu, mais il n'avait aucune chance face à Jaime. »

Myra faillit sursauter en voyant la Reine apparaître à ses côtés. Elle et Syrena eurent à peine le temps de faire une révérence en marmonnant un « votre majesté » avant que la Reine ne reprenne la parole.

« Il est favori au tournoi. Si notre petit frère était là, il miserait sûrement tout son argent sur lui. À ce titre, mon époux a évidemment fait le contraire. »

Bien qu'elle parlait du Roi Robert, un sujet que Myra n'aurait osé aborder elle-même, Cersei semblait à peine perturbée. Elle avait le regard presque nostalgique en observant le terrain d'entraînement. Jaime buvait avidement de grandes gorgées d'eau d'une coupe qu'on lui avait servi. C'est à peine s'il remarqua son écuyer qui emmenait son épée.

Elle ignorait pourquoi la Reine était venu la voir, sans agressivité qui plus est, mais elle n'allait pas ruiner cette humeur confortable en lui rappelant les évènements de leur dernière rencontre.

« Est-ce vrai, Majesté, » commença doucement Myra, « Que Ser Jaime n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner ? »

Cersei la regarda, le visage tordu par un sourire forcé.

Elle se tourna vers Syrena. « Laisse-nous. »

La servante inclina la tête et se retira. Myra la regarda partir, se sentant tout à coup complètement vulnérable. Leur conversation sur la Route Royale l'avait laissée tremblante et elle n'avait plus échangé avec la Reine depuis la fois où elle avait contredit ses ordres concernant le sort des loups-garous. La paix qu'elle avait cru déceler semblait lui glisser entre les doigts.

Un instant, elle se demanda si elle survivrait à un saut du balcon.

« C'est aussi vrai qu'il est né une épée entre les mains, » répondit Cersei avec toute l'hostilité qu'on lui connaissait. « Mon frère est beaucoup de choses en vérité, mais il est loin d'être parfait. »

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, Jaime leva les yeux. Il pencha la tête légèrement avant de disparaître dans le donjon. Cersei continua d'observer l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, comme si elle souhaitait le voir réapparaître.

Son jumeau manquait à Myra.

Robb avait pour habitude de revenir de l'entraînement, prendre un livre que lui avait recommandé Mestre Luwin et faire semblant de le lire, replié sur une chaise dans le Grand Hall jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende. Ensuite, il lui demandait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle aimait son frère de tout son cœur, et il avait un grand talent pour la stratégie, mais l'histoire et la politique ? Il était aussi diplomate qu'un renard dans un poulailler.

Quelque chose lui dit que la Reine et elle avait ça en commun. Elles étaient les esprits silencieux accompagnants les corps ardents de leurs frères, mais elle préféra se taire. Cela ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur un feu dont elle ignorait l'ampleur.

« Je suis venue m'excuser, » dit soudainement Cersei. « Cette affaire sur la Route Royale était indigne de moi, aussi bien au sujet de mon époux que des loups-garous. C'était… extrême, mais les dames de la cour n'ont pas pour habitude d'abandonner un combat. Peut-être est-ce différent dans le Nord. »

Myra avait la nette impression que Cersei ne lui demandait pas son pardon, ou du moins pas selon sa définition « nordique ». C'était une excuse, présentée de telle façon que si on cherchait la source du problème, on penserait à la différence de cultures et surtout à sa propre ignorance. En un sens, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui reprocher d'avoir manqué de compréhension.

Ou bien, la Reine était particulièrement lamentable pour faire des excuses. Elle n'en avait en tout cas certainement pas l'habitude.

Ce jeu auquel jouaient les seigneurs du Sud, sous leurs masques et leurs intentions cachées, était difficile et ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Majesté. L'affaire était terrible et je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'elle soit maintenant derrière nous. »

Elle ne sut comment lire la lueur qui brilla dans les yeux verts de la Reine. Il lui était pourtant si facile de décrypter ses frères. Ils étaient de piètres menteurs et cachaient encore plus mal leurs émotions, mais la Reine était d'un tout autre acabit, une vraie bête sauvage.

Oui, ce terme lui correspondait bien, pensa Myra.

« Bien. Peut-être pouvons-nous alors nous entraider. Je vois que vous semblez apprécier la servante que j'ai mise à votre disposition. »

Myra hocha la tête. « Oui, Votre Majesté, Syrena m'a été d'une grande aide pour m'ajuster à Port-Réal. »

« Je vois ça, » répondit Cersei en la regardant de haut en bas. Sa robe était d'un bleu pâle et bien plus légère que tout ce qu'elle avait emporté. Quand elle avait dit à sa servante que pour elle, autant ne rien porter que de mettre cette robe, cette dernière avait ri. Ses manches s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes, mais c'était le changement au niveau de l'encolure qui l'avait faite hésiter à sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Ses épaules étaient presque totalement découvertes tout comme sa poitrine, le tissu ne réapparaissant que pour cacher ses seins. Elle se sentait terriblement exposée et si… pâle à côté des autres filles.

Toutefois, une petite voix dans sa tête se plaisait à lui rappeler que les regards que lui jetaient les jeunes lords n'étaient pas si désagréables.

En toute autre compagnie Myra aurait rougi à cette pensée.

« Vous et votre sœur êtes faites pour cette endroit, » continua la Reine, ignorante des pensées de la jeune femme. « Le Nord n'a que trop peu de gens, et encore moins qui méritent telle vision. »

Un compliment n'était pas censé vous inquiéter, et pourtant Myra sentit un frisson dans la chaleur de l'été.

« Certains préfèrent vivre ainsi, Majesté. »

Était-ce ainsi qu'on jouer à leur jeu, se demanda-t-elle, chaque phrase avait-elle un sens caché ? Une toile impossible à démêler se tissait dans son esprit.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça Cersei en marquant une pause. « Marchez avec moi. J'ai à vous parler. »

« Si c'est au sujet de votre cher cousin, je crois bien que cela peut attendre, Votre Majesté, » interrompit une voix, arrêtant Cersei dans son élan. « Lancel Lannister n'est pas quelqu'un que je présenterai à une si jolie jeune femme. »

Son sauveur n'était nul autre que Renly Baratheon, le sourire arrogant que seul le frère du Roi pouvait porter tout en disant de telles paroles, sans en craindre les conséquences.

Ou du moins, sans les craindre autant que les autres.

Myra aurait été pétrifiée par le regard que la Reine jeta à son beau-frère mais Renly n'en sourit que plus largement. Une habitude qui semblait ne le quitter que rarement.

« Lancel est un digne membre de la Maison Lannister, » répliqua Cersei, le visage impassible. « N'importe quelle dame de la Cour serait chanceuse de l'avoir. »

Renly lâcha un petit rire. « Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir jamais entendu, vous ou mon frère, dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil à son propos. On croirait entendre Kevan. »

« Mon oncle est un honnête homme. »

« Votre oncle est aussi son père. »

Ils étaient au marché. Elle était la viande qu'ils se disputaient. Elle savait que c'était souvent le cas pour les filles de lords, mais le vivre pour la première fois… elle se sentait si petite. Était-ce ainsi que son père avait échangé avec Lord Bolton et les autres Nordiens ? Il en avait forcément était autrement.

« Et dîtes-moi, que souhaitez-vous faire d'elle ? Votre intérêt en de tels objets se fanent si facilement, » contra Cersei en riant de Myra. Satisfaite de la pâleur qui s'empara du visage de Renly, elle partit, ses gardes royaux la suivant de près.

« Eh bien, les choses devraient devenir plus intéressantes, » dit Renly en la regardant disparaître au bout du couloir. « Mais vraiment, vous êtes épargnée. Si Lancel ne se présentait pas, vous n'auriez aucune idée de ses origines. »

Myra ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'observer Renly pour tenter de le comprendre. Les paroles de Cersei l'avaient blessé profondément, il devait donc y avoir un semblant de vérité, mais caché sous des références si subtiles que Myra ne pouvait espérer la deviner.

« Que voulait-elle dire ? » Demanda Myra, après avoir retrouvé sa voix, bien qu'elle savait qu'une réponse claire serait trop espérer dans un tel endroit.

Renly fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air étrange. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et son humeur avait toujours été joviale. Même lorsque les sujets n'étaient pas idéals, il les tournait toujours en quelque chose de joyeux. Il lui parut seulement maintenant qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de cet homme qui semblait vouloir passer autant de temps avec elle.

« Nous avons tous dans notre enfance des actes dont nous ne sommes pas très fiers. Vu la différence d'âge qui me sépare de Robert, Cersei a probablement été témoins d'une partie de ma jeunesse. »

Il s'approcha du balcon et s'y pencha pour mieux voir les chevaliers. « C'est un plaisir pour elle, déformer vos erreurs, tordre votre conscience en quelque chose que vous n'être pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous ait convaincu que c'était la vérité depuis le début. Et là, elle vous a. Et non sans mal, on échappe à ses griffes de lion. »

Myra hocha la tête doucement, y voyant quelques vérités. « Qu'en est-il de vous, Renly ? »

Le seigneur d'Accalmie lâcha un grognement, son humour de retour. « La seule chose que je me suis tordue c'était ma cheville en essayant de battre Jaime à l'épée. C'est surement la seule vérité concernant les Lannister, il est doué. »

« Je croyais qu'il était le meilleur ? »

D'un sourire, Renly revint auprès d'elle et la prit par le bras. « Rappelez-moi de vous présenter le Chevalier des Fleurs. »

* * *

 **Renly**

« Reste tranquille. »

Dans un soupir, Renly se força à ne pas bouger. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pas fait pour rester des heures immobiles, sujet aux envies abracadabrantes de Loras. Il avait des responsabilités, aussi terrifiant que cela lui semblait. Il avait le Conseil restreint et ses affaires à Accalmie. Sans parler de la petite combine dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner. Et puis il y avait Stannis.

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide. S'il recevait une autre de ces lettres portant le fichu blason de Peyredragon, il mettrait le feu à la volière.

C'était la décision de Robert, une bonne décision d'ailleurs. Personne n'aimait Stannis. Pas même Stannis n'aimait Stannis. Le peuple avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait bien. Même Eddard Stark souriait de temps en temps.

« Tu recommences. »

Renly baissa les yeux sur les boucles de cheveux agenouillées devant lui. Loras resserrait quelque chose sur son armure, mais il ignorait quoi. Les noms lui échappaient. Il s'en sortait en pointant les objets du doigts.

« Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de prendre tout ton temps. »

Cette remarque lui valut un regard. « Nous devons nous assurer que tu es juste comme il faut pour le tournoi. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Seigneur d'Accalmie passer pour un paysan. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera. Tu vas gagner de toute façon. »

Une partie de son armure se serra dangereusement.

« La flatterie ne te mènera nul part, » répondit Loras. Renly pensa que cela l'avait déjà menait là où il le souhaitait, mais la main de Loras était bien trop proche d'un endroit vulnérable. « Tu dois jouer ton rôle. Tu ne peux pas espérer faire la cour à la jeune Stark sans efforts. »

Renly ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devrait arrêter de se laisser entraîner dans les combines de Loras. Se laisser raser ? Pourquoi pas. Porter une armure dans laquelle il pouvait à peine bouger ? D'accord. Mais séduire Myra Stark ?

« Est-ce qu'il le faut vraiment ? Myra Stark est une gentille fille, vraiment, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait quelques…. complications avec cet arrangement. » Il passa sa main ganté dans les cheveux de Loras. « Toi, pour commencer. »

Ce fut au tour de Loras de soupirer. Il se leva, ayant enfin terminé de resserrer les lanières se trouvant en bas de son armure et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient si beaux quand il était frustré.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu le dois. Ne joue pas l'imbécile. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, oui, ta sœur veut une couronne scintillante, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois être sacrifié pour cela. »

« Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, Lord Renly, vous allez avoir besoin d'héritiers. Pour cela, il vous faut une femme, et Myra Stark ferait une épouse parfaitement acceptable. Sans oublier que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de compétent dans les Terres de l'Orage. »

Renly fronça les sourcils. « Je suis compétent ».

« Mais tu n'es pas en Accalmie. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de ta dernière visite là-bas. »

Loras marquait un point, même s'il en coûtait à Renly de l'admettre. Bien qu'il prenait ses responsabilités au sérieux, il aimait aussi les éviter. Il n'était que le troisième fils après tout. Il n'aurait dû être que chevalier et vivre dans une certaine commodité, mais Robert s'était déclaré Roi. Pour lui, tout appartenait encore à Robert, si ce n'était à ses parents. Il se sentait comme un enfant jouant à l'adulte.

Prenant son silence pour un moment de faiblesse, Loras repartit à l'assaut. « Obtient un fils puis tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'elle. Elle aura tout Accalmie et une mer de gens qui l'adorera, elle pourrait faire pire. Tu as vu comment la regarde ton frère. »

Oui, il l'avait vu. Tout Port-Réal l'avait vu. Et la rumeur de ses accomplissements s'était répandue. Personne ne changer l'avis de Robert, pas sans violence et injures, mais elle l'avait fait. Le visage maudit de la fille avait ensorcelé son frère. Il se croyait quinze ans plus jeune, l'impressionnant guerrier qui avait vaincu le Dernier Dragon. C'était embarrassant, vraiment. Renly pouvait gérer un Robert ivre, mais un garçon fou amoureux était un tout autre problème.

« Tu lui rendrais service en l'éloignant de lui, et je sais que tu aimes jouer les héros. »

Renly lâcha un grognement. « Si elle te fait tant de peine, pourquoi ne l'épouses-tu pas ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je ne suis toujours que le troisième fils, » dit Loras en attrapant son verre. « Si tu ne te sens pas capable de coucher avec elle, nous pouvons toujours laisser ton frère la baiser et déclarer le batârd comme étant le tien. »

La culpabilité lui serra le ventre. « Vous autres Tyrell n'êtes vraiment pas communs. »

Loras s'arrêta un instant et hocha la tête. Il posa son verre de vin et attrapa Renly par les épaules. « Renly, je sais que toute cette affaire te met mal à l'aise, mais tu dois voir la situation dans son ensemble. Ton frère n'a rien d'un Roi, nous le savons tous deux, et Cersei… est un poison, comme tous les Lannister. Les Sept Couronnes ont besoin de quelqu'un de fort et apte à régner. Margaery a un vrai talent pour la politique, sans parler de notre grand-mère. Si quelqu'un peut gérer la situation, c'est bien elle. Mais si tu n'écartes pas Myra, Robert la prendra d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se brisera sous la couronne, si Cersei ne la détruit pas avant. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que nous faisons ça pour le bien de tous ? Pas seulement pour que ta sœur puisse avoir un nouveau bibelot ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

Renly soupira, réfléchissant à ses options. Il n'en avait pas vraiment, mais il aimait prétendre qu'un seigneur avait toujours le choix.

« D'accord, d'accord, je sortirai le grand jeu au tournoi. La Cour adore ce genre de chose. » Il tenta de bouger, mais ses articulations étaient complètement paralysées par sa nouvelle armure. « Maintenant, aide moi à sortir de cette maudite chose. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Toujours très peu d'interactions entre Jaime et Myra mais les choses vont s'accélérer dès le prochain chapitre !

D'ici là nous serons tous des personnes différentes... la fin de GOT laissera surement des séquelles.

Sur ce, Valar Morghulis


	8. Le Trône de Fer

... J'espère que la dernière saison de Got (no spoil promis !) ne vous a pas dégouté de cette série ^^ Personnellement c'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureuse de trouver des fics O:)

Sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre 7... enfin une petite altercation entre nos deux héros.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Le Trône de Fer

 **Myra**

Depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, Myra n'avait pas mis une seule fois les pieds dans la salle du Trône. Pour en comprendre la vraie raison, il lui fallut y pénétrer, après avoir laissé Septa Mordane et Sansa à leurs leçons quotidiennes.

Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter.

Le Trône de Fer n'était pas aussi grand que ce qu'en disait la légende. Si elle avait eu le courage de se tenir à côté, les épées qui le forgeaient ne lui seraient pas arrivées plus haut que ses épaules, et pour être honnête, elle imaginait très mal le Roi Robert s'y asseoir confortablement.

Et pourtant, il avait une… présence. Il était comme vivant et semblait vous regarder, vous examiner, vous juger. Des Rois avaient saigné pour lui et il les avait fait saigner, et elle osait se tenir en sa présence, elle qui n'était rien dans le grand dessin de son jeu.

Une fois de plus Myra souhaita ne jamais avoir quitté le Nord.

« Une merveille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Myra sursauta. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir baissé garde. elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour éviter tout autre réaction embarrassante. Elle pensait que dans un lieu aussi large et grand que la salle du Trône elle aurait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher, mais l'homme derrière elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Lord Baelish, » marmonna Myra en retrouvant son calme. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle l'avait croisé de temps en temps dans les couloirs de la Tour de la Main alors qu'il revenait de conversations houleuses avec son père. Le Grand Argentier était un homme différent, qui ne se cachait pas et ne craignait pas de comploter au grand jour. Peut-être, que d'une certaine manière, cela faisait de lui l'homme le plus honnête de Port-Réal.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. »

« De toute évidence, » dit-il dans un sourire énigmatique. Il n'était pas de petite taille, mais sa stature n'était pas comme celle des autres seigneurs du donjon. Elle était presque plus grande que lui, d'ailleurs Sansa les dépasserait probablement tous deux. De nombreux lords devaient le sous-estimer pour ça. « Toutes mes excuses, Lady Myra, j'oublie souvent que mes pas ne résonnent pas comme ceux de mes camarades en armure. »

« Vous ne me devez pas d'excuse. Je crains que pas même une cavalerie enfonçant les portes n'aurait pu me tirer de mes rêveries. »

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira légèrement, presque un sourire, mais en bien plus calculateur. Oui, il lui donnait l'impression de toujours réfléchir, un esprit en mouvement constant, débordant de machinations. Son père lui avait indiqué sans subtilité de l'éviter au possible, mais voilà, à cause de sa curiosité ils étaient là, seuls, sans trace de sa septa ou servante.

« Ce qui me ramène à ma première question. » Il s'avança plus proche du siège qu'elle ne l'avait osé. Peu importe l'influence du Trône, Petyr Baelish y semblait immunisé.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il ne se retourna pas vers elle. Myra pensa que si elle se retirait maintenant, sa question serait oubliée, et elle aussi. Le Trône avait bien un pouvoir sur lui après tout.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Myra fit un pas hésitant en avant, observant les lames qui formaient le Trône comme si elles allaient soudainement prendre vie et l'attaquer. C'était une idée stupide, tout droit sortie d'un conte de la Vieille Nan, et pourtant son cœur y croyait profondément.

« Les choses le sont rarement, » répondit-il en lui faisant face. « Particulièrement cet endroit. Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, c'est que rien n'arrive par hasard. Tout le monde manigance quelque chose et agit pour soi ou pour sa famille. »

Myra l'observa sans détourner le regard. Elle l'examina, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait y voir la vérité, mais peut-être y avait-il d'autres choses à voir. Ses yeux clairs étaient sérieux et cachaient une grande intelligence, une grande patience aussi. Et puis un test. Depuis son arrivée dans la capitale tout n'était qu'un test.

« Est-ce qu'il en va de même pour cette conversation, Lord Baelish ? »

L'homme qu'on appelait Littlefinger rit doucement. « Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas aussi sans défense que je le pensais. »

S'il cherchait à la rassurer, ce qu'elle était loin de croire, cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Le fait de savoir que les gens la prenaient pour une fille simple qui ignorait tout du monde, la déprima. Elle se sentait encore plus petite.

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide, à combien de complots était-elle mêlée ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Littlefinger sourit. Cela rendait son visage trop doux, une expression qui n'allait pas avec un homme de sa profession. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. J'ai fait une promesse à votre mère. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. »

« Ma mère ? » Myra fronça les sourcils, incertaine face à cet élan d'honnêteté. « Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille pour elle ? »

Pendant un instant, elle crut réellement lire de la souffrance dans ses yeux. « Il semble que Catelyn n'ait pas pour habitude de parler du passé. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance. J'étais le pupille de son père, et quand elle a été fiancée à votre oncle, je me suis battu pour son honneur. J'aurai fini coupé en deux si elle ne m'avait pas défendu, bien que j'en garde toujours une cicatrice. »

Elle le vit tracer une ligne de son ventre à son sternum et se mordit la lèvre. Myra connaissait l'histoire de son Oncle Brandon, mais l'oubliait souvent. Au vu de l'affection que son père et sa mère se portaient, il lui était difficile de l'imaginer mariée à qui que ce soit d'autre, en particulier à quelqu'un d'aussi hardi et impétueux que Brandon Stark. Il était violent et bien plus imposant que son père. La survie de Littlefinger était un témoignage de la force de persuasion de sa mère.

« Je suis désolée pour vous, » offrit Myra, ne sachant pas comment répondre autrement à un homme déclarant à moitié son amour pour sa mère. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Cat, et même si elle ne me verra jamais ainsi, cela m'a tout de même conduit à la promesse de protéger la famille qu'elle laissait derrière elle. »

Myra s'arrêta un instant, ses paroles évanouies. Littlefinger ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à parler sans avoir à l'avance réfléchi à ses propos, pourtant ce qu'il disait était impossible.

« Ma mère n'est pas venue ici depuis très longtemps, Lord Baelish. »

Il lui lança un sourire brûlant de confiance en soi, comme un joueur expérimenté qui regarde sa proie tomber dans son piège. « On dirait que votre père commence à apprendre. Il garde des secrets maintenant. »

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il mentait, mais elle n'y voyait pas l'intérêt de Littlefinger. Mais si ce n'était pas un mensonge et qu'il disait la vérité, c'était bien pire. Sa mère avait été à Port-Réal. Pour être arrivée mais déjà repartie, elle avait dû quitter Winterfell peu de temps après eux. Se pouvait-il que Bran… ? Non, ils avaient reçu le corbeau. Il s'était réveillé et s'apitoyait sur son sort, mais il était vivant. Elle avait pleuré. Sansa aussi. Même Arya avait été plus calme que d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la capitale, ils avaient été une famille heureuse.

Alors quoi ? Robb n'avait rien mentionné dans ses lettres, elle lui manquait oui, mais à certains moments elle croyait percevoir qu'il voulait en dire plus… se pourrait-il que ce soit la raison pour laquelle sa mère avait quitté Bran pour venir à Port-Réal seule ? Elle n'était pas venue voir ses enfants, n'avait pas même laissé un mot. Son père avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi me dire cela ? » Demanda Myra, serrant ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Ses problèmes familiaux pouvaient attendre. Elle devait d'abord s'occuper d'un homme qui en savait beaucoup trop sur sa vie personnelle. « Comment le savez-vous ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses. C'est mon travail, » répondit-il, revenant de nouveaux à ses côtés.

Il tournait autour du pot, comme tous les autres. Elle était fatiguée de cette danse.

« N'est-ce pas plutôt la tâche de Lord Varys. »

Littlefinger haussa les épaules, tournant le dos au Trône pour lui faire face. « Il a ses oiseaux et j'ai les miens. La Reine a les siens aussi, des messagers et…. des servantes. »

Il plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle la regarda, craignant de voir le tissu calciné, mais rien ne se produisit, juste une sensation de froid.

« Votre famille est tombée sur quelqu'un chose qu'elle n'est pas préparée à combattre. L'honneur et les armes ne vous sauveront pas ici. » Il se pencha vers elle. Elle voulait détourner la tête, mais ses mots semblaient bien trop importants. « Malgré ce qu'en pense votre père, l'ignorance ne vous protège pas. Vous être bien trop impliquée dans cette affaire pour continuer dans le noir. »

Elle tenta de ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle voulait être forte, elle devait toujours être forte. Son père avait besoin d'elle, ses sœurs aussi. Mais elle aurait aimé disparaître. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être dans cette position. Elle n'avait toujours souhaité que de la gentillesse et pouvoir en donner en retour, et pour cette raison Port-Réal lui tournait le dos. »

Le Trône la regardait toujours, mais cette fois, quelqu'un l'occupait. Robert y était assis, le visage sombre, ses yeux brûlant de rage. À sa gauche, se tenait Cersei, ses traits pleins de haine. Et à sa droite, une silhouette incertaine représentant Lyanna et elle-même, toutes deux couvertes de pétales bleus. Une couronne de roses reposait sur leurs cheveux.

« Dites-moi, » murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur Robert. « Que disent-ils sur moi ? Disent-ils que je suis elle, ou que je lui appartiens ? »

« Ils disent bien des choses, et cela dépend à qui vous le demandez, mais oui, Myra, ils le disent. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, sa bouche ne formant qu'une fine ligne. Quelque chose s'était réveillée en elle, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais cela lui donna la force de croiser à nouveau le regard de Littlefinger.

« Comment faire pour les en empêcher ? »

Il rit doucement en réponse, bien que ces yeux restèrent sombre. « Il vous suffit de leur donner un autre sujet de conversation. »

* * *

 **Jaime**

Il n'avait pas voulu les surprendre, mais sa chance habituelle l'avait guidé dans la salle du Trône pour être témoin de la dernière sombre machination du Grand Argentier. Sa prochaine victime serait Myra Stark. Tout le monde semblait s'évertuer à lui tourner autour ces jours-ci.

Jaime n'aimait pas cet homme, pas qu'il en appréciait beaucoup d'autre, mais contrairement à l'eunuque, il y avait quelque chose chez Littlefinger qui déclenchait un tic nerveux dans sa main d'épéiste à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. À qui pourrait bien manquer cette fouine ? Le Roi n'avait pas besoin d'un Grand Argentier s'il prétendait continuer à emprunter l'argent des Lannister.

C'était en imaginant le sang frais de Littlefinger couler le long de son épée que Jaime se décida à entrer en scène. L'homme fit comme s'il n'ignorait rien de sa présence, ou alors son visage était-il toujours aussi neutre ? Difficile à dire vraiment. Mais, évidemment, Myra Stark eut un air de surprise et de culpabilité comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle faisait l'erreur de croire qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. C'était le domaine de Cersei, pas le sien.

« À chaque fois que je viens ici, je vous trouve en contemplation devant cette chose, » commença-t-il en regardant le trône. « Ça en deviendrait presque pathétique. »

« Eh bien, nous ne souhaitons pas tous nous débarrasser de son maître pour pouvoir s'y asseoir. »

« J'espère pour vous. Il est terriblement inconfortable. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il se souvenait de toutes les lames, aussi tranchantes que le jour où elles furent forgées, s'enfoncer dans son armure et déchirer son manteau ensanglanté. Aerys se plaignait souvent de s'y couper, finissant les bras et les mains couverts de cicatrices. Il prétendait que le Trône était contre lui, comme tous les autres. Il disait que les gardes du Roi étaient inutiles et que lui, Jaime, n'était qu'un pion. Il se plaignait, et hurlait, et brûlait…

« Vous vous êtes assis sur le Trône ? »

La question était à peine audible, emprunte de curiosité, une pensée qui aurait dû rester silencieuse. Du moins, c'est qu'il lisait sur le visage de Myra Stark. Elle était devenue blanche comme un linge, ses lèvres rosées serrées en un pincement, sûrement pour s'empêcher de prononcer une autre question ridicule.

Littlefinger fut plus qu'heureux de lui répondre. « Oh que oui, avec le Roi mort à ses pieds qui plus est. Ce devait être une sacrée scène qu'a découvert votre père en entrant. »

Sa main trembla une nouvelle fois. Quel plaisir il aurait à le transpercer de son épée.

« En réalité, il était là. » Jaime dirigea leurs regards sur sa droite. Il pouvait toujours voir le sang d'Aerys sur le marbre froid, une cascade rouge s'écoulant le long des marches. Ses lèvres bougeaient toujours, en silence, mais Jaime savait ce qu'il disait. Il disait la même chose depuis des heures.

 _Brûlez-les tous._

« Quitte à parler de régicide, autant le faire bien. »

Baelish lui lança un regard arrogant. « Oui, bien sûr. L'endroit où il est mort est très important. »

L'endroit où _vous_ l'avez tué était sous-entendu, mais même Littlefinger savait le risque qu'il encourrait en jouant à ce jeu alors qu'il était armé. Il lui rappellerait sa cicatrice favorite avant de s'occuper de lui.

La jeune Stark avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, comme si du sang avait jailli des pierres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux agités et curieux, comme si elle découvrait le lieu pour la première fois. Au vu de l'histoire de sa famille, cette pièce devait être… différente pour elle. Il s'attendait toujours à voir des crânes de dragon alignés quand il y entrait.

« Ils sont morts ici, » murmura-t-elle, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Ah, en parlant de ça…

« Oui, Brandon et Lord Rickard. Ce qui leur est arrivé est malheureux. » Commenta Littlefinger, mais Myra ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur lui avec une étrange détermination qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Vous étiez là. »

Il était là. Bien sûr qu'il était là. Aerys n'aimait pas faire quoi que ce soit sans son chien Lannister à ses côtés. On aurait pu croire que c'était sa plus grande fierté, avoir dérobé son héritier à Tywin Lannister.

Jaime soupira, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'arrêta sur les marches, sa main posée sur le pommeau de son épée. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous conter d'anciennes légendes et gloires. Vous avez des questions d'histoire ? Le Grand Mestre Pycelle sera heureux de vous ennuyer à mourir avec ses fables. »

Myra cligna des yeux, sa détermination envolée en un claquement de doigts.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement. « Très bien, Ser Jaime. Lord Baelish. »

La jeune fille se tourna pour partir, ses pas lents et prudents. Elle tournait la tête de tout côté, observant les murs à la recherche de réponses. Ils auraient très bien pu lui répondre, le donjon recelait beaucoup de secrets après tout.

« Jolie créature, » murmura Littlefinger une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, « mais terriblement mal préparée. Il semble que soit le sort de tous les Stark venus en ces murs. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en allant en direction de la salle du Conseil restreint. Pensant toujours aux dernières paroles du Grand Argentier, Jaime observa la jeune Stark. Il semblerait que l'honorable Eddard Stark, dans tous ses efforts pour protéger la famille qui lui restait, en réalité la condamnait. S'en rendait-il seulement compte, ou son honneur encore une fois l'aveuglait-il de tout le reste ?

Quelque chose se serra en lui.

« Votre oncle est mort là où vous vous tenez, » appela Jaime en regardant Myra s'arrêter sur place. Stupéfaite, elle se tourna vers lui.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

Par les Sept, que lui prenait-il ?

Il descendit les marches et s'approcha d'elle. « Après que votre tante fut enlevée par le Prince, Brandon et d'autres fils du Nord chevauchèrent jusqu'ici et réclamèrent la mort de Rhaegar. Le Roi les fit tous arrêter pour trahison et ordonna à leur père de venir à la capital. »

La salle du Trône changeait sous ses yeux. Tous les vieux crânes de dragon lui apparaissaient, Meraxes, Balerion, Vhagar, Caraxes, Silverwing, Tessarion, il les connaissait tous, toutes les légendes. Aerys les contait constamment, obsédé par son sang de dragon, sa lignée, le Roi qui ne volerait jamais.

Les fenêtres s'assombrirent, de la fumée s'élevaient dans l'air et les feux grégeois brûlaient sans interruption, ravivés par les pyromants aux robes souillées et aux esprits malades. Le Roi Fou aimait tant son feu.

Pendant ce temps, Myra l'observait, patiente.

« Il les exécuta tous, à l'exception d'un garçon Glover. Mais votre famille, non, il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour eux.

La salle se remplit de leurs visages, morts pour la plupart. Ils l'observaient, aussi silencieux que Myra, mais le regard bien plus coupable.

« Lord Rickard demanda une ordalie par combat, qu'Aerys fut plus qu'heureux de lui accorder. Toutefois, la Maison Targaryen n'est pas représentée par un homme, mais seulement par le feu. »

Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une part de lui voulait cesser cette folie, mais une autre souhaitait qu'il continue. Il n'avait jamais eu une audience aussi captivée avant, ou du moins pas sans une épée ensanglantée à la main. C'était quelque chose dont il parlait rarement, si ce n'est jamais. Il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir conté les détails à Cersei. Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle les traitaient tous d'imbécile. Rhaegar était un imbécile, Lyanna une idiote, parfois même leur père subissait sa colère.

Lui aussi.

Peut-être était-il vraiment un imbécile.

Jaime indiqua des chevrons au plafond. « Votre grand-père était pendu… ici, dans son armure au-dessus d'un gouffre de flamme. Et Brandon se tenait où vous êtes, une épée juste hors de sa portée et une sorte de dispositif tyroshien autour du cou. Plus il s'approchait de l'épée, plus il s'étranglait. »

Il marqua une pause, se souvenant de cet événement avec une parfaite clarté. La lumière quittant les yeux Brandon, les derniers cris de Lord Rickard. Au-dessus d'eux, les rires d'un vieil homme écorché par son propre trône.

Jaime cligna des yeux et regarda Myra. « Brandon est mort étranglé tandis que son père a cuit dans son armure. »

À l'époque, il n'était qu'un garçon, déjà un peu éprouvé par la vie, mais toujours une jeune recrue pour la plupart. Dès qu'il fut seul, il vomit tout ce qu'il put. L'odeur ne quitta pas les couloirs avant des jours, et la nourriture n'avait plus le même attrait.

« Et personne n'a essayé de l'arrêter ? »

Soudainement, la pièce était de nouveau lumineuse et vide, à l'exception d'une Stark solitaire, qui observait le plafond, tétanisée. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais l'émotion était visible dans ses yeux.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il lâcha un grognement dédaigneux. « Personne ne voulait tenir tête au Roi. C'était trop risqué. De plus, l'idée de brûler comme un sanglier grillé n'était pas très séduisante. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais resta silencieuse malgré sa colère. Comparer son grand-père décédé à un plat du soir n'était peut-être pas très courtois.

Bon.

Ce n'était pas comme si Lord Rickard en avait quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui.

« Et vous, vouliez-vous l'en empêcher ? »

Sa question le fit hésiter. Il l'observa, elle et ses grands yeux gris, la colère déjà remplacée par quelque chose d'autre… il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien espérer gagner d'une telle question.

Mais alors qu'il y réfléchissait, les mots lui échappèrent dans un simple murmure. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu empêcher. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Myra semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots lui manquaient. Il se demandait si elle aurait les mêmes propos que son père.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avance vers lui. Ils n'étaient pas très proches l'un de l'autre, mais un homme… avec sa morale n'avait rien d'attrayant. Brièvement, une main se tendit vers lui, mais recula aussitôt.

« Jaime, je… »

« Régicide ! »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, souhaitant ardemment la disparition de ce cerf beuglant, mais le Roi Robert semblait être son châtiment. Furtivement, il baissa les yeux vers Myra, toutefois son attention était ailleurs, non pas sur Robert, mais sur l'estrade du Trône peut-être. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

S'il l'avait cru personnellement intéressée, il aurait pensé que sa sœur avait du soucis à se faire.

« Vous avez de très mauvaises fréquentations, Myra, » continua Robert en s'approchant d'eux. Ils inclinèrent tous deux la tête en respect, mais rien de plus. « Par les Sept Couronnes, de quoi pouvez-vous bien discuter avec un Lannister ? »

D'un grand nombre de choses, apparemment.

Les lèvres de Myra se retroussèrent. « Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur la Garde Royale, Majesté. Mon frère a toujours rêvé de la rejoindre. Je pensais lui en parler dans ma prochaine lettre.

L'ironie était incontestable.

Son mensonge était épouvantable bien sûr, mais Robert n'y fit pas attention. Il ne voyait en elle qu'un joli minois.

« Vous feriez mieux de parler au Lord Commandant qu'à celui-là. » Il indiqua Ser Barristan de la main, qui était accompagné de Ser Preston. Tous deux faisaient un bel effort pour prétendre qu'ils n'écoutaient pas avec attention. « Un régicide pourrait fausser la compréhension de votre frère. »

« Permettez-moi de m'excuser, votre Majesté, pour toute erreur de jugement de ma part, » dit Jaime, d'un ton forcé. Il aurait serré les dents s'il ne craignait que cela ne se voit.

« Pas la peine de vous excuser, Ser Jaime, » s'écria Myra, tentant de jouer le jeu. « Sincèrement, j'aimerai vous remercier… pour tout. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Lady Myra. »

Elle lui sourit avec douceur, le premier sourire qu'il voyait en…. Disons depuis un moment. Même Cersei ne souriait plus, pas comme avant. Il commençait à penser que la fille l'appréciait. Alors elle ne pouvait pas être une vraie Stark. Même le bâtard Jon Snow avait hérité de leur haine pour les Lannisters.

D'ailleurs, si elle savait toute la vérité, elle le détesterait comme les autres.

« Où vous rendez-vous ? » demanda Robert, ignorant complètement leur échange. « Un lieu intéressant ? »

Myra secoua la tête, redevenue la femme cordiale de la Cour. « Non, Majesté, seulement ma chambre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire. »

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Vous devriez faire demander un scribe. Cela vous aiderez sûrement. »

« Mais ça ne serait plus une lettre personnelle, Majesté. »

Le Roi rit de bon cœur. Caché où il était, Jaime leva les yeux au ciel. Myra fronça furtivement ses sourcils dans sa direction, mais ne dit rien.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Robert se tourna vers ses autres gardes royaux. « Ser Preston, escortez-la jusqu'à la Tour de la Main. Venez, Régicide, nous avons des putains à discuter. »

Myra ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma immédiatement dans un « click » audible. Elle se tourna vers lui et inclina la tête, son regard redevenu un instant celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. « Ser Jaime. »

« Lady Myra. »

Il la regarda partir avec Ser Preston, discutant joyeusement en chemin, et il se demanda ce qui s'était alors passé entre eux.

« Vous venez Régicide ? »

Ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Rien ne l'était en ces lieux.

* * *

 **Ned**

Elle l'observait encore.

Sa fille se croyait discrète, lui jetant des regards à chaque fois que sa plume touchait le papier, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Sa lettre à Robb n'avait pas avancé depuis qu'elle s'était assise après le diner et c'était déjà il y a plus d'une heure. Sachant que ses autres missives étaient trop longues pour être envoyées par corbeau, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais il préférait attendre. Myra n'était pas comme Sansa ou Arya. Elle ne gardait pas tout en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rage. Si elle avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose, elle le ferait.

Mais par les Dieux, il fallait bien qu'elle se décide.

Ça devait être la douzième fois qu'il surprenait son regard et Ned n'en pouvait plus. Il posa sa plume, sa propre lettre oubliée, et s'adossa à sa chaise. Ils étaient dans son étude, lui à son bureau et elle dans un siège près de la fenêtre, sa lettre retenant les dernières lumières du jour. Elle avait réussi à noter un mot de plus.

« Bon, Myra, parle-moi. » Elle cligna des yeux, silencieuse. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu as quelque chose en tête depuis que tu es là, alors décide toi à parler ou oublie le. »

Son aînée ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait laisser tomber, ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel de sa part, mais elle soupira et poussa sa lettre de côté. Quelque chose semblait peser lourd sur son esprit. Il aurait aimé un problème simple et facile à résoudre comme une querelle avec Renly Baratheon, mais Myra n'était pas quelqu'un de mesquin. Elle pouvait gérer le jeune lord elle-même, c'est pourquoi ils avaient à peine discuté de la chose. Elle semblait heureuse et ce serait une bonne union. Lord Varys ne faisait que parler d'eux. Et Renly était honorable, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait rapporté.

Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide, il était trop vieux pour gérer des filles.

« Elle est venue, n'est pas ? » Demanda enfin Myra, tirant Ned de ses pensées. Il sentit son sang se glacer et ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui l'incita à continuer. « Mère. »

Ned baissa le regard sur sa lettre, noyé de questions sans réponses et de soupçons. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il ne servait à rien de le nier. Elle le saurait.

Il garda la tête basse alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il ne vit pas qu'elle refusait elle aussi de le regarder. « Lord Baelish ».

Que les autres te prennent, Littlefinger.

Ça devait être un secret, non seulement pour la sécurité de leur famille, mais pour éviter tout soupçon de la part des Lannister. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient au courant, qu'ils complotaient eux aussi, d'une certaine manière. Il voulait que ses filles se sentent en sécurité, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Elle voulait vous voir. J'aurais aimé le lui permettre, mais déjà trop de personne était au courant de sa venue. »

« Et alors ? Qu'elle était la raison de sa présence ici ? »

Il osa enfin lever les yeux sur elle et vit le regard implorant de sa fille. Elle était trop innocente pour entendre la réponse à sa question. « Que t'a t-il dit ? »

« Seulement que je suis… trop impliquée pour rester dans l'ignorance. »

Ned soupira. Il faisait référence à Robert et peut-être par extension à la Reine. Littlefinger le lui avait déjà dit, les rares fois où ils avaient parlé de sa famille. Il ne fallait pas se fier à la Reine quand Myra et Robert étaient concernés. Il aurait sûrement ignoré le « conseil » si cette histoire sur la Route Royale n'était pas arrivée. Si Myra découvrait plus de choses qu'elle ne le devait sur les Lannister, Cersei pourrait le découvrir. Elle pourrait le découvrir dans tous les cas.

 _Robert, faut-il vraiment que tu me mettes dans ces situations ?_

Il aurait dû la renvoyer immédiatement à la maison, aurait dû la faire rester à Winterfell avec ses frères quand il vit son visage. Robb l'avait compris et l'avait presque réprimandé. Son fils était en train de devenir un meilleur seigneur que son père, qui était un homme bien plus faible.

Et sa fille, douce et savante, pouvait sentir son trouble. Elle tendit sa main au-dessus du bureau pour prendre sa grande main dans la sienne, si petite. N'était-ce pas à lui de la réconforter ? Comment avait-il pu emmener une si belle enfant dans un lieu aussi horrible ?

« Pardonne-moi, Myra, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, et tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Elle sourit doucement, un sourire qui lui rappela sa mère et non pas sa sœur. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une Tully, mais avait leur gentillesse.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, Père. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce ne sera pas de votre fait. » Elle lui serra la main plus fort. « Mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous aider. Le loup solitaire meurt… »

Mais la meute survit.

Il hocha la tête, mais leur conversation ne devrait pas avoir lieu ici. A la fin de cette histoire, il serait définitivement devenu paranoïaque.

« Viens avec moi. »

Alors que le soleil s'était couché, le Donjon Rouge était encore très vivant. Lords et Ladies se rendaient à différents évènements, titubants ivres et riants aux éclats. Le Donjon était si remplit à l'approche du tournoi, que le silence n'avait plus sa place en ses murs. Étonnamment, très peu d'incidents étaient survenus. Une bagarre ici et là, mais rien de sérieux. Aucun sang n'avait coulé pour le moment.

En revanche, la même chose ne pouvait être dite pour la ville.

Myra le suivit sans un mot à travers de nombreux couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux écuries. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr auquel il pouvait penser. Un bordel était hors de question. Il avait hésité à prendre un cheval pour partir galoper, mais les oreilles dans les écuries seraient sûrement moins dangereuses que les dagues qui parsemaient les rues de Port-Réal.

À sa vue, les garçons d'écuries partirent aussitôt. Ned se demanda à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir.

Sa fille donna une carotte à sa jument, attendant patiemment.

« Ta mère est venue avec Ser Rodrik, » commença t-il, aussi doucement que possible, préférant retarder la nouvelle. « Ses mains étaient coupées, et elle avait la lame coupable de ce méfait. Un bel objet, une lame en acier valyrien… une lame dont le but était de tuer Bran. »

Myra laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se détourna de son cheval et s'approcha de lui, bien plus concentrée.

« Ta mère retint l'agresseur jusqu'à ce que le loup de Bran lui arrache la gorge. »

Elle baissa doucement sa main et observa le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Il pouvait la voir assembler le peu de pièces du puzzle qu'elle avait, les mêmes pièces qui les avaient menées jusqu'à ce moment.

« Mais pourquoi tuer Bran ? C'est un enfant innocent, à moins que… » Elle s'immobilisa, frappée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. « Bran n'est pas tombé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ta mère pense qu'il a vu quelque chose, quelque chose qui serait dévastateur s'il s'en souvenait. »

« Mais il ne se souvient de rien. »

« Non, en effet, » admit Ned en secouant la tête. « Mais quoi que ce fut, les Lannister sont impliqués. »

Sa fille hésita, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

Ned rit presque, sans savoir pourquoi . « Lord Baelish… il a admis que c'était sa dague, fut un temps, jusqu'à ce que Tyrion Lannister la lui gagne dans un pari. »

Un long silence régna. Ned observa Myra réfléchir intensément, réagissant bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « J'ai parlé avec Tyrion. Il ne m'a pas semblé être du genre à faire une chose aussi… vile. »

« Tu douterais de Lord Baelish ? »

« Je refuse de me fier à ses paroles, » reconnut-elle, « mais je pense qu'il dit vrai de temps en temps. »

Ned hocha la tête, comprenant mieux que quiconque la nature compliquée de leur situation. « Dans tous les cas, les Lannister préparent quelque chose, et Tyrion est un Lannister, aussi amical qu'il puisse paraître. Ne lui fais pas confiance… pas plus qu'à Lord Baelish. »

« Ne ferions-nous pas mieux de quitter cet endroit ? »

Il soupira. Oui, comme il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui. Il aurait aimé avoir dit à Robert de garder ses titres quand ils étaient encore à Winterfell, mais Robert n'était plus simplement son ami. Il était Roi, et son Roi avait eu besoin de lui. Avait encore besoin de lui. Robert Baratheon ne pouvait survivre seul dans cette tempête.

Ned marcha jusqu'à Myra et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle paraissait si petite, une enfant dans un monde bien trop grand pour elle.

« Nous sommes dans un lieu dangereux, Myra, bien plus dangereux que nous le pensions. Mais si nous partons maintenant, si je vous renvoie toi et les filles... »

« Ils suspecteront quelque chose, et nous ne saurons jamais la vérité. » Myra hocha la tête, le regard solennel. « L'Hiver vient. »

Il prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et embrassa son front. « L'Hiver vient. »

Ils s'enlacèrent. La façon dont elle le serrait le renvoya loin en arrière, quand les vieilles tempêtes conduisaient sa fille effrayée à son chevet. Elle se tenait à lui aujourd'hui de la même manière qu'autrefois, effrayée pour sa vie et refusant de le lâcher. Et comme il l'avait maintes fois fait, il la garda près de lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulut, car les défis à venir leur étaient encore inconnus.

Mais au plus profond de lui, Ned Stark pensait que l'Hiver était déjà là.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Manifestement-Malefoy pour son commentaire !** Moi aussi j'avais accroché dès le début, et même si le principe d'une enfant stark est souvent présent dans les fics got, celle là m'avait particulièrement marquée.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !


	9. Le Tournoi – Partie I

Bonjour à tous !

Merci **Sophie Game** pour ton commentaire ! Même si je ne fais qu'une traduction, des encouragements aident toujours à la motivation. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le Tournoi – Partie I

 **Myra**

Elle se trouvait dans le Bois Sacré la première fois qu'elle vit du sang. Elle s'y cachait souvent avec Robb, sachant parfaitement que cela inquiétait ses septas et sa mère. Mais ils étaient des enfants du Nord et n'avaient rien à craindre des anciens dieux. Alors ils couraient autour de l'Arbre-cœur, attrapant les feuilles qui en tombaient sans se soucier du visage en pleurs.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu un cri aussi perçant, aigu et étranglé, résonnant de souffrance.

Un lapin se trouvait juste dans l'enceinte des murs, abandonné par un faucon. Sa fourrure blanche était teintée de rouge, son corps mutilé et sa patte tordue, pourtant la pauvre créature vivait encore et glapissait de douleur.

Robb avait voulu la tuer, mais elle avait retenu sa main pour courir jusqu'au donjon en pleurant, le petit corps blotti contre elle, sa robe couverte de sang. En larmes, elle avait supplié Mestre Luwin de faire quelque chose, mais son visage était devenu grave, seuls ses yeux reflétaient leur douceur habituelle. Il donna quelque chose à boire au lapin (du lait de pavot, comprit-elle plus tard) et la guida jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Ce jour-là, le Seigneur de Winterfell donna à sa fille sa première leçon sur la mort.

Myra ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce lapin en regardant le pauvre chevalier du Val se vider de son sang dans la terre devant elle. Innocent mais condamné à mort. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un aille à lui dans ses derniers instants, mais elle était clouée sur place. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la pointe de la lance plantée dans son cou, sur le sang qui s'en écoulait le long de sa nouvelle armure. Il était le fils de quelqu'un, il mourait loin de chez lui pour divertir ses compagnons et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Un lieu dangereux en effet.

Enfin, les spasmes cessèrent et tout le monde retrouva une respiration normale. Deux écuyers le traînèrent hors du terrain. Robert, que la scène avait calmé un instant, hurla qu'on lui apporte un verre de vin et que la joute suivante commence.

À sa gauche, Sansa était pâle, mais garda le flegme qu'une dame de la cour se doit d'avoir. Intérieurement, elle s'en félicitait sûrement. À sa droite, Arya semblait fascinée. Son regard était différent, il recelait une curiosité que personne ne devrait avoir.

« Nous devrions prier pour lui plus tard, » dit Myra alors qu'un murmure s'élevait des spectateurs. « Ser Hugh mérite au moins ça. »

« Une excellente idée, » approuva Septa Mordane en hochant la tête, comme s'ils venaient de choisir le vin qu'ils boiraient ce soir. « Après avoir été témoin d'une telle tragédie, je ne vois rien de plus juste. »

La vraie tragédie se trouvait dans le peu de compassion dont faisaient preuve les gens.

Confirmant ses pensées, Arya fit la grimace. « Pourquoi faire ? On ne le connaissait même pas. »

« Arya ! » cria Septa Mordane, mais sa sœur ne changerait pas d'avis. Jamais.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Connaître un homme au moment de sa mort, c'est le connaître mieux que quiconque. » Myra ne se souvenait plus où elle avait lu ces mots, mais la phrase lui était restée en tête. Elle se revoyait la répéter à Robb et Jon lors de leur première exécution.

« Des paroles justes, ma dame, » dit une voix derrière elle. Ser Barristan l'approuva d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit. Il s'était souvenu de son mensonge concernant Jaime et ils avaient longuement parlé de la Garde Royale. Elle découvrit un homme honorable et gentil, un homme que son père admirait beaucoup. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle l'interrogea sur le Roi Fou, elle n'eut en réponse qu'un regard triste et une excuse.

Le Roi s'exclama dans des propos vulgaires et réclama un autre verre.

« C'est tout de même idiot, » continua Arya en croisant les bras. Personne en ce monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'entêtement de sa sœur.

Une silhouette à côté de Sansa s'avança légèrement. Littlefinger les avait rejoints peu de temps avant et conversait avec sa sœur. Sans être particulièrement à l'aise avec la manière qu'il avait de murmurer à l'oreille de Sansa, et bien que cette dernière ne semblait pas en détresse, Myra faisait de son mieux pour entendre chacune de leurs paroles. Contrairement à elle ou même à Arya, il ne fallait pas que Sansa entende parler de ces histoires de complots. Si Myra était une piètre menteuse, sa sœur était bien pire.

Par quelles paroles espérait-il la piéger ? Quelle sorte d'amitié souhaitait-il obtenir ? Tout le monde manigance quelque chose. Il l'avait dit lui-même.

« Peut-être devrais-je prier pour lui à votre place. »

Myra tourna son regard sur lui. « Cela ne vous ressemble guère, Lord Baelish. »

Il acquiesça de la tête d'un air conspirateur et recula sur son siège. « Nous avons tous des secrets. »

En effet.

Les paroles de son père lui parurent plus vraies que jamais. Elle avait d'ailleurs évité Littlefinger pendant un certain temps. Elle se méfiait de lui et de ses promesses. Elle n'était pas sa mère et n'avait pas entendu son serment. De plus, il était impossible de se fier à un homme à esprit aussi étriqué et labyrinthesque.

Avait-elle lu ça quelque part aussi ?

Ser Jaime venait ensuite, contre Lord Bryce Caron. Quelques paris se firent, mais la plupart des spectateurs n'ignoraient pas le risque de miser contre le Lion Lannister.

« Le Régicide va l'emporter, » annonça Arya en se dressant avec excitation sur son siège, son ennui totalement oublié.

« Évidemment, » ajouta Sansa. « Personne ne peut le battre. »

Régicide. Myra n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ce titre était fréquemment utilisé à Port-Réal. À Winterfell, son père le leur avait interdit mais il n'était pas là, et ni Septa Mordane ni les autres lords ne semblaient s'en offusquer, le Roi encore moins.

Myra trouvait cruelle la façon dont Robert traitait son beau-frère et garde royal. Peut-être était-il ainsi à cause des morts ou de sa femme. Dans tous les cas, cela semblait de bien piètres excuses. Après tout, il l'avait pardonné pour son crime, même si ce n'était que pour ne pas s'aliéner Lord Tywin, et quant à Cersei… eh bien, ses fautes n'étaient pas celles de son frère.

Elle l'observa discuter avec son écuyer, son visage assombrit par son heaume en forme de lion. De la tête au pied il était couvert d'or. Même son épée resplendissait sous la lumière du soleil. Il représentait le chevalier dont tous les ménestrels chantent les louanges, devant lequel toutes les dames défaillissent et dont les légendes sont contées, exploits et fierté réunis en un seul homme, et pourtant…

Régicide.

Peut-être était-elle bizarre, et plus ellle passait du temps à Port-Réal, plus elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle ne pouvait le nommer ainsi. Rien que le penser lui semblait injuste. Il y avait sûrement du vrai dans cette histoire, mais cette vérité était morte depuis longtemps, une vérité qui avait mis fin à une terrible guerre.

Aujourd'hui, d'autres vérités plus préoccupantes devaient les inquiéter.

Les Lannisters manigançaient quelque chose. Si son père le croyait, c'est qu'il avait des preuves, et la dague en acier valyrien recouverte du sang de sa mère pouvait en effet soulever quelques soupçons.

Mais tout comme Tyrion, cette agression contre Bran ne ressemblait pas à Jaime. Tenter de faire tuer un enfant d'une manière aussi malfaisante paraissait aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il représentait, un homme qui agissait lui-même, au grand jour, et pas dans l'ombre.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas au courant des affaires de sa famille. Les Lannisters n'étaient pas réputés pour leur compassion. Leur famille d'ailleurs était l'exception.

Qu'avait bien pu voir Bran ?

Ser jaime et Lord Caron se croisèrent, leurs lances touchant toutes deux leurs cibles.

« Allez Régicide, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? » Hurla Robert. Plus de paris furent pris.

En guise de réponse, Jaime leva sa nouvelle lance et fit chuter Lord Caron de son cheval à la seconde passe.

Non, Myra décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suspecter. La Reine sans aucun doute, mais Jaime ne correspondait pas. Au début elle l'avait simplement cru insensible, un peu trop confiant comme son frère, avec son humour noir et implacable, mais son opinion avait changé depuis l'autre jour.

Elle connaissait l'histoire de la mort de son grand-père et de son oncle, mais pas dans tous ses détails. Elle était surprise qu'il ait accepté de lui parler, et vu ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il narrait son récit, elle était encore plus curieuse de savoir pourquoi.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses émotions se lisaient clairement sur son visage, que ses yeux cherchaient certains lieux familiers qui n'étaient plus. Jaime avait revécu ce moment, et pendant un temps elle avait cru y être elle aussi, la chaleur des flammes sur son visage, les cris des morts qui résonnaient dans la salle. À cet instant, elle avait vu le jeune garçon qu'il était jadis, incertain du monde auquel il avait prêté serment.

 _Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais voulu empêcher._

Peut-être devrait-elle être reconnaissante que le Roi les ait interrompus. Ces derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés dans leur intimité ne lui étaient pas destinés, ils n'étaient sûrement destinés à personne, juste à lui-même. Elle n'avait pas su quoi lui dire à ce moment, peut-être quelque chose de trop profond. Ces paroles étaient perdues désormais. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est que pour la première fois elle l'avait appelé sans utiliser son titre.

Le fracas d'une lance contre un bouclier tira Myra de ses pensées. Deux chevaliers qu'elle ne connaissait pas se combattaient, l'armure dorée de Jaime depuis longtemps disparue.

Seul le temps lui permettrait de résoudre cette énigme.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement. Aucune autre vie ne fut perdue, mais le persistant brisement des lances l'ennuyait. Jusqu'à ce que les derniers concurrents de la journée se présentent.

Renly Baratheon chevauchait sa monture en grandes pompes, son armure verte foncée contrastant avec le doré de Jaime. Son heaume arborait des bois de cerf comme celui que portait son frère jadis. Il avait l'air si royal sur son fidèle destrier, le parfait petit seigneur galant, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

Son opposant n'était autre que Sandor Clegane qui semblait s'ennuyer sur son cheval, son heaume de limier ouvert, laissant apparaître son visage à la vue de tous. Myra imagina un garçon aux cheveux roux sur sa selle et détourna les yeux.

Au signal du Roi, les deux hommes chargèrent sous des cris d'encouragement. Cette fois de nombreux paris étaient en jeu, opposant la haine de Sandor à la popularité de Renly. Les paris ne prirent fin qu'à la dernière seconde, quand le Seigneur d'Accalmie fut projeté hors de sa selle, tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Myra se leva dans un cri, ses mains contre sa bouche. Tout autour les spectateurs s'étaient levés, s'interrogeant sur son sort. Des écuyers accoururent et Robert hurla qu'on lui réponde, elle sentit vaguement la main de sa Septa serrer son épaule.

Le temps passa, sans nouvelles, puis parmi la flopée d'écuyers, émergea Renly Baratheon sous les acclamations. Son heaume avait perdu un bois, mais mis à part sa fierté, il s'en était sorti sans blessures. Myra lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Renly salua gracieusement Clegane puis traversa le terrain de combat d'un pas décidé. Il alla jusqu'aux tribunes et s'arrêta devant Myra, le souffle court et le visage rouge.

« La prochaine fois, peut-être devrais-je demander vos faveurs, ma Dame, » proclama-t-il d'une voix forte en lui présentant son bois de cerf. « Après tout, le loup est plus puissant que le limier. »

« Comme c'est poétique, » marmonna Littlefinger. Renly l'ignora royalement.

Elle sourit et attrapa l'ornement. « Je vous les donnerai certainement. »

Des acclamations s'élevèrent. Sansa manqua d'éclater de joie quand Renly lui baisa la main. C'était comme un conte qui se déroulait, mais voilà, ce n'était rien qu'une histoire. Elle le savait maintenant, ou peut-être l'avait-elle toujours su sans l'accepter pour autant. Il y avait sûrement pire destin qu'un beau seigneur dans un grand château.

Et les gens avaient maintenant un autre sujet de conversation.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Cette journée avait été parfaite.

C'était son premier tournoi et tout s'était déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait espéré, si ce n'est plus. Les magnifiques chevaliers dans leurs armures dorés assis sur de belles montures, leurs bannières flottant au vent, les dames de la cour venant de tout Westeros habillées de robes élaborées aux mille couleurs. Même Arya avait décidé de ne pas être agaçante cet après-midi, ce seul exploit l'aurait satisfaite.

Encore mieux, elle n'était pas présente au festin de ce soir.

Les chevaliers avaient troqué leur armure pour des costumes plus subtiles et leur épée pour de la vaisselle tandis qu'ils se regroupaient pour le premier banquet du tournoi de leur père. Tant de plats avaient été servis et pourtant les cuisines étaient toujours en action. Sansa n'avait plus faim depuis longtemps et avait gracieusement refusé ce qui était servi après, préférant boire tranquillement le peu de vin que Septa Mordane lui avait accordé.

Elles se tenaient à la gauche du Roi, une place d'honneur, mais Myra avait été placée à droite. Elle était assise à côté de Renly, discutant et riant comme si elle appartenait à ce monde. Le Chevalier des Fleurs, Ser Loras, s'était arrêté auprès d'eux pour se joindre à leur allégresse.

Comme cela avait été merveilleux de le voir offrir un gage de son affection à sa sœur. Il n'allait pas devenir roi, mais Renly Baratheon était le Seigneur d'Accalmie, un endroit bien plus raffiné que Fort-Terreur. Elles seraient proches l'une de l'autre et pourraient se rendre visite. Leurs enfants pourraient jouer ensemble.

Elle se demanda si épouser Renly ferait de Myra sa tante.

Elle avait posé la question à Septa Mordane, mais cette dernière avait ri si fort qu'elle en avait renversé son verre.

Sansa ne trouvait pas cela si drôle.

Toutes ses histoires de mariage lui rappelèrent le seul problème qu'elle avait dans cette affaire : Prince Joffrey. Il ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé depuis l'incident à la rivière. Elle savait qu'il était en colère. Personne n'avait été puni, pas même les loups, mais il devait bien comprendre que Lady n'y était pour rien. Il l'avait vu rester au camp.

Après tout, Sansa avait espéré que Joffrey réalise que le fait que Lady soit en vie la rendait heureuse.

Joffrey avait le limier. Elle voulait que Lady protège ses enfants.

Leurs enfants.

Souhaitait-il toujours l'épouser ?

Au centre des tables, un ménestrel débuta un air de luth. Les conversations se firent plus discrètes tandis que l'audience écoutait les premières notes, pour redémarrer de plus belle quand ils reconnurent la chanson. L'Ours et la Belle était populaire et rapidement les seigneurs et les dames s'attiraient mutuellement dans l'ivresse sur la piste de dance, performant des prestations désastreuses mais aux yeux de Sansa ils étaient tous si beaux. Les volutes de couleurs et les rires, des femmes plus légères que l'air volaient sur la piste alors que les chevaliers tentaient de suivre le rythme de la musique.

Une touche de vert attira l'attention de Sansa. Myra et Renly s'étaient levées, leurs tenues assorties. De tous les couples, ils dansaient le mieux. Sansa ne savait même pas que sa sœur pouvait danser, mais elle et Renly glissait sur la piste comme les amants des légendes.

Sansa soupira. Elle espérait que Joffrey lui demande une danse.

Elle lui jeta un regard. Il était toujours assis et buvait du vin. Il ne semblait pas apprécier particulièrement l'ambiance alors Sansa se résigna. Elle se tourna vers les danseurs, des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Ma dame. »

Levant la tête, Sansa crut un instant que Joffrey avait changé d'avis. Au lieu de ça, elle découvrit les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le Chevalier des Fleurs lui-même était venu lui parler.

Elle n'osait espérer…

Il lui tendit une main, son sourire chaud et brillant. « Ce serait une honte de laisser une femme aussi belle que vous parmi les spectateurs. Venez, montrons à ces imbéciles à quoi ressemble une vraie danse. »

Sansa espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas. « Je crains de n'être qu'une piètre danseuse. »

Son rire sonna tel une douce mélodie. « Impossible. »

Et ils partirent.

Elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour jeter un regard à une Septa Mordane profondément endormie avant de rejoindre la piste. Lady Sansa Stark et Ser Loras Tyrell. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi Myra dansait si bien. L'atmosphère qui régnait était enivrante. Elle se sentait elle aussi légère et capable de tout, particulièrement dans les bras forts de Loras.

« Ils sont adorables, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda Loras au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux rivés sur Renly et Myra. Ils avaient tous deux cessé de danser et conversaient avec Beric Dondarrion.

« Ce qu'a fait Lord Renly au tournoi était incroyable, » reconnut Sansa. « Les gens vont en parler pendant longtemps. »

« C'est certain. » Il sourit d'un air fier. Ils devaient être de bons amis.

La musique ralentit et sentant le vin lui monter à la tête, Sansa pensa qu'il était temps de se retirer quand un cri cessa toute agitation. Un des musiciens brisa même une corde de sa harpe.

« Non ! » Beugla le Roi sur son siège. Son visage était rouge, et sa tunique tâchée de nourriture. La Reine était debout, parfaitement immobile. « Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, femme ! »

La table vibra sous le poing du Roi. Des verres de vin s'envolèrent et du raisin roula au sol. Septa Mordane se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle l'air confus.

Myra s'approcha de la table tandis que derrière elle Renly tentait de la retenir.

« Je suis le Roi, tu m'entends ?! »

Si elle avait quelque chose à redire, la Reine n'en fit rien et battit en retraite sans plus attendre, ses gardes sur ses talons.

Ser Jaime s'avança et plaça une main sur l'épaule du Roi, mais toujours sous l'emprise de la colère, le Roi le repoussa si violemment qu'il envoya le Lannister valser au sol. Quelqu'un retint un ricanement.

Mais le Roi n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Armé de sa coupe de vin, il leva le bras en l'air, quand Myra apparut entre les deux hommes. Renly resta sur le côté, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.

Pendant un instant, Sansa se crut repartie dans le passé. Elle vit Myra défendre Lady face à homme dont la colère diminuait sous son regard. Elle savait que sa tante aurait dû épouser le Roi. Avait-elle agi ainsi avec lui ?

« Êtes-vous venue vous aussi me dire ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda le Roi.

« Bien sûr que non, Majesté. » Myra se tint droite et sa voix ne flancha pas. « Un Roi fait comme bon lui semble. »

Un instant passa, tendu et interminable. Sansa retenait sa respiration. Comme tout le monde.

Le Roi Robert abaissa son bras. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur. « Je peux toujours te flanquer par terre, Régicide, ne l'oublie pas. »

Ser Jaime se leva. « Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. »

Les discutions reprirent tandis que Robert acceptait un autre verre de la part de Renly. Myra parlait avec Jaime, mais quelles que fussent ses paroles, il l'ignora froidement et s'esquiva dans un recoin sombre. Elle accepta elle aussi la coupe que lui tendait Renly et engagea la conversation avec les deux Baratheon, son sourire évanoui.

« Votre sœur est étonnamment amicale avec le Régicide, » murmura Loras à ses côtés.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Les danses ne reprirent pas. Ser Loras ayant perdu tout intérêt la laisser seule raccompagner Septa Mordane à la Tour de la Main.

* * *

 **Myra**

Sa tête lui tournait. Où était-ce le lit ?

Elle ouvrit un œil pour faire face à la cruelle lumière du matin et le referma aussitôt.

Non, tout le château tournait.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait autant bu, c'était le jour de son anniversaire avec Robb. Ils avaient tous deux été si ivres, Robb s'était écroulé dans le couloir devant sa porte et ne bougea pas de la nuit tandis qu'elle avait tenté d'embrasser Jory alors qu'il essayait de lui faire monter les escaliers. Jon avait été retrouvé dans les écuries le matin suivant.

Ils n'avaient pas bu tant que cela pendant le diner mais une fois leurs parents partis, Theon avait apporté un alcool auquel seules les seiches résisteraient. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas exagéré. Il était le seul à avoir mangé un petit-déjeuner ce matin-là.

Son estomac tourna à l'idée de nourriture. Myra se roula en boule et rejeta la douleur.

Elle tenait le Roi pour responsable de son état, et peut-être aurait-elle eu honte de l'accuser si elle n'avait pas une gueule de bois aussi violente. Après son coup d'éclat au banquet, les paroles de son père au sujet de ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres lui revinrent en plein visage, et elle n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de noyer ses pensées dans tout le vin que Robert et Renly lui offrirent.

Oh mais quelle idiote elle avait été ! Tenir tête à Robert dans un donjon perdu avec des soldats pour seuls spectateurs était une chose, mais devant toute la cour de Port-Réal ? Si elle n'avait pas déjà le sentiment d'être au bord de la mort, l'idée des rumeurs à son sujet l'aurait gardée au lit.

Y penser ne faisait que renforcer son mal de tête alors elle préféra se cacher sous un oreiller et chercher des idées plus reposantes. La mer, les vastes champs près de chez elle…

Des bruits de pas devant sa porte.

 _Non. Non._

La porte s'ouvrit et elle jura que les charnières avaient crié.

« Bonjour, Lady Myra. »

Pourquoi est-ce que Syrena hurlait-elle ?

Myra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce simple bruit résumait parfaitement sa situation et elle préféra en rester là, espérant que sa servante comprenne le message et la laisse tranquille.

Elle entendit un léger gloussement. « Je pensais que vous seriez dans cet état. Je vous ai amené juste ce qu'il faut. »

À l'idée d'un soulagement à sa douleur, Myra tenta de s'asseoir. Malheureusement sa perception était plus que faussée. Sa main se débattit dans le vide et elle roula au sol, empêtrée dans ses draps et sa robe de nuit.

« Ma dame ! » Cria Syrena, accourant à ses côtés. « Ma dame, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, » marmonna Myra sous ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Non… comment suis-je arrivée là ? »

« Lord Renly vous a porté jusqu'à la Tour, mais Lord Stark vous a amenée dans votre chambre. Je ne crois pas qu'il était très rassuré de le laisser seul avec sa fille complètement ivre. »

Myra appuya sa tête contre le matelas. « Eh bien voilà. Je ne sortirai plus jamais de cette chambre. »

Syrena rit à nouveau. « Venez, ma dame. »

Avec l'aide de sa servante, Myra réussit à se tirer jusqu'à une chaise et à s'y hisser pour laisser Syrena se débattre avec la débâcle de ses cheveux. Le thé qu'elle avait apporté, qui avait une odeur innommable et était si épais qu'elle doutait que ce soit réellement un liquide, non seulement calma son estomac, mais apaisa aussi son mal de crâne. Elle ne prit pas la peine de demander ce que c'était. La réponse lui ferait sûrement recracher la mixture.

Tandis que Syrena maniait avec dextérité un peigne dans ses cheveux, Myra remarqua qu'elle ne comblait pas le silence avec ses bavardages habituels. Elle se rappela les paroles de Littlefinger concernant la Reine et les servantes à son service. Elle lui avait envoyé Syrena elle-même.

« Que disent-ils à mon sujet ? » Demanda t-elle, préférant les commérages malfaisants de Port-Réal à ce silence. L'aînée des Stark n'avait pas peur de prendre des coups.

Il y eu un silence. « Rien de dramatique, ma dame. »

Voilà qui était inquiétant.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Vous et Renly faites sensation. De nombreuses dames sont jalouses de l'affection qu'il vous porte. » Bon, cela n'était pas très grave. « Mais ils parlent aussi… du Roi. »

Ah…

« De nombreux serviteurs ont déjà vu le Roi s'énerver ainsi mais très peu de personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête avec autant d'audace, et encore moins avec succès. Et sans doute l'histoire fut répétée dans toutes les maisons. »

Dans un grognement, Myra posa son front contre la table. Son père en aura certainement entendu parler. Littlefinger ne manquera pas de le lui raconter lui-même. Elle imaginait déjà son sourire sournois.

« Certains disent que… Je ne devrais pas en parler. Très peu de gens en parle. »

Myra tourna la tête sur le côté. « Très peu de gens parle de quoi ? »

Syrena poussa un soupire. Elle posa le peigne et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient sa sympathie et son visage rond était toujours magnifique malgré le froncement de ses sourcils. Si elle servait la Reine, elle était très douée.

« Certains se demandent si… Lord Renly ne recevrait pas une marchandise endommagée. S'il ne suivrait pas les ordres de son frère. »

« Eh bien… merde. »

Aucun autre mot ne lui vint en tête pour décrire la situation, et celui-là était plutôt adéquat. Étrangement, ces commérages ne la troublaient pas tant que ça, malgré leur cruauté. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait la vérité, et que personne n'avait pu être témoin de plus que cela. Peut-être que Port-Réal commençait enfin à déteindre sur elle. Elle comprenait mieux l'attitude piquante et irritable des gens qui habitaient là.

Un grognement résonna.

Myra vit le visage de sa servante se tordre de rire alors qu'elle se tenait les côtes. Son rire était contagieux et rapidement, elle riait aussi. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

« Je suis désolée, ma dame. Vous entendre parler ainsi… c'est étrange, » s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Si vous interrogez mon frère, il vous dira que mon langage n'est pas aussi courtois que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il a souvent été la raison de mes écarts d'ailleurs. »

« Peut-être vous rendra t-il visite, » proposa Syrena en se levant.

« Il ne quitterait jamais Winterfell. Pas sans de bonnes raisons. »

« C'est dommage. »

« Je suppose oui. »

C'était faux. Robb ne tiendrait pas un jour ici. Son tact, aussi naïf soit-il, était bien plus poussé que celui de son jumeau. Ce jeu l'aurait rendu fou en quelques heures et il aurait pris un cheval pour fuir la ville à la première occasion. Non, Myra ne lui souhaitait pas de découvrir cet endroit. Ni à qui que ce soit.

Un long moment passa encore, pendant lequel Myra décida que tout irait bien. Si Renly l'utilisait, il la protégeait aussi, ou du moins le tentait. Elle ne lui en avait pas vraiment donné l'occasion hier, pas en le tirant vers Robert.

Mais il avait _essayé._

« Ma dame, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle sentit le peigne démêler doucement les nœuds de ses cheveux. « Ils disent que vous avez accouru au secours de Ser Jaime… »

Intérieurement, Myra soupira. Elle l'avait oublié lui. Sincèrement, elle n'avait souhaité causer aucun trouble au banquet, mais aussi que personne ne soit blessé. Qui que fut la victime de sa colère, Ser Barristan ou même le silencieux Ser Mandon Moor, elle serait intervenue. Elle était ainsi. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était tenu entre le Roi et Ser Jaime et quelle idiote avait-elle dû paraître. Il devait la prendre pour une nigaude entichée de lui.

Mais tout cela pourrait être bien pire.

« Tous les deux, êtes-vous… »

« Proches ? » Elle faillit rire, bien que dans son esprit les paroles de Cersei résonnaient encore. « Loin de là. Je crois qu'il tolère à peine ma présence. Il se trouva seulement être l'homme que le Roi frappa. »

Elle espérait que la Reine la croit.

« C'était courageux de votre part. »

« Stupide surtout. Mon père m'avait dit de ne plus faire ce genre de folie. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Myra soupira en réfléchissant à la question. Elle n'avait rien à cacher. La Reine pouvait bien jouer mais elle n'en avait cure. « Je ne changerai pas qui je suis à cause de ce que les autres pourraient penser. »

« C'est un jeu dangereux que vous jouez, ma dame. »

De toute évidence, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en danger.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte toutes les critiques (constructives ^^)

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt... j'attends ce moment depuis longtemps O:)


	10. Le Tournoi – Partie II

Bonsoir à tous !

Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, cette fic a l'intention de mettre en scène une relation entre Jaime et Myra mais vous savez bien que notre cher Jaime est fou amoureux de son adorable soeur et qu'il ne serait donc pas forcément très crédible de lui faire laisser tomber une vie d'amour avec Cersei juste parce que l'auteur en a décidé ainsi (et je reprends les termes de l'auteur en question !).

 **Avertissement** : l'auteur a tenu à vous avertir qu'une scène particulièrement délicate a lieu dans ce chapitre (vous comprendrez en le lisant à quoi je fais référence) et qu'elle espère qu'elle a tout de même bien cerné les personnages. Pour ma part, je pense que ce développement est tout à fait crédible.

Pour ceux qui attendaient avec impatience que Jaime et Myra se croisent un peu... (c'était mon cas !) Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuf**

Le tournoi – Partie II

 **Ned**

« Vous n'avez pas apporté mon petit cadeau. »

« Le devais-je ? Vous n'êtes plus dans la course. »

« Non, mais j'aurai apprécié le geste. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous faites la tête ? »

Il ignora la suite de la conversation entre sa fille et Renly Baratheon. Il s'attendait à ce que d'un jour à l'autre, le garçon vienne lui demander sa main. C'était si étrange pour lui, cette vision de rajeunie de Robert et Lyanna. Mais c'était différent, il ne fallait pas y penser. Ce serait un mauvais présage. Pourtant, tout semblait si… destiné.

Sansa ne cessait de leur jeter des regards rêveurs. Pour autant qu'il sache, le Prince ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle avait sûrement besoin de penser à autre chose.

À sa droite, Littlefinger lui chuchota quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il avait déjà impliqué une de ses filles dans leurs affaires.

Au-dessus d'eux, à la gauche du parfait duo que formaient Renly et Myra, tous deux habillés de nuances bleutées, Robert était étrangement silencieux. Peut-être avait-il menti en lui disant que personne ne souhaitait le frapper. Jaime Lannister l'aurait fait et Robert s'en serait pris à lui avec toute la férocité qu'on lui connaissait. L'un de deux aurait forcément fini sérieusement blessé.

Même s'il en faudrait beaucoup pour faire tomber Robert de son cheval.

La blague était de mauvais goût et pourtant il pouvait entendre le rire de son ami.

Les bouffons qui se roulaient dans la terre pour distraire la foule décampèrent enfin et les joutes reprirent. Trois combats devaient encore avoir lieu ce jour-là et le premier devait opposer Ser Jaime Lannister à Sander Clegane. La présentation de ce dernier n'éveilla pas beaucoup d'acclamations alors que le premier remporta l'approbation de la foule, ainsi que quelques paroles de Robert.

« 100 pièces d'or sur le Régicide, » déclara Littlefinger à sa droite.

« Je prends le pari ! » Répliqua Renly. « Le Limier a l'air affamé. »

Le jeune Baratheon devait en savoir quelque chose.

« Et qu'en pense ma dame ? » Demanda Littlefinger.

Ned jeta un regard à sa fille qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel. « Elle pense que ce sport cruel devrait prendre fin au plus vite. »

Il hocha la tête. Il était heureux de voir que sa fille n'avait pas changé. Bien qu'au vu de ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir, il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Ned savait que c'était trop lui demander. Myra ne pouvait aller contre sa nature, mais tenir tête au Roi devant toute la cour était… dangereux, complètement fou même. Cela pouvait même passer pour de la trahison si les faits étaient présentés sous le bon angle. Mais quand ils en avaient parlé, elle n'avait pas montré de regrets et ses yeux brillaient de détermination, comme si elle le défiait de lui dire qu'elle avait mal agi. Il avait cédé dans un soupir et l'avait avertie d'être plus prudente, mais il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

Les deux cavaliers se croisèrent et Sandor Clegane manqua d'être désarçonné. Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule. Robert redevint silencieux. Sansa était entièrement captivée tandis que Myra sursautait à chaque instant.

Ils repartirent à l'assaut, mais cette fois c'était Jaime Lannister qui était en difficulté. Il tomba de sa monture la tête la première et roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Robert éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » S'inquiéta Myra.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien, » la rassura Renly. « Un Lannister n'oserait pas mourir à un simple tournoi. Maintenant, Lord Baelish, qu'en est-il de mon or ? »

Le jeune Baratheon avait raison. Jaime se releva, indemne, mais il semblait avoir des difficultés avec son heaume. Il était abîmé et au bout de quelques instants tout le monde comprit qu'il lui était impossible de le retirer.

Des rires s'élevèrent de toute part, celui de Robert le plus fort de tous. Il avait lâché sa coupe de vin et sa couronne menaçait de tomber de sa tête. Même Myra, d'habitude toujours calme, se mordait les joues en regardant le Lannister tituber sans repères dans la boue.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous moquer, » protesta Myra, mais déjà un rire léger lui échappait.

« Aha ! » Cria Renly d'un air triomphant. « Je le savais. Personne ne peut être aussi gentil avec un Lannister. »

Non, personne.

Après la dernière joute, une fois terminée la terrible affaire entre Ser Gregor Clegane et Ser Loras Tyrell, Ned partit seul avec sa fille en direction du champ de tir à l'arc. Sansa était escortée par Jory, ignorante des problèmes qui occupaient leurs esprits.

« Dit moi, il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Il l'observa attentivement tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient des autres lords. Elle semblait à la fois confuse et perplexe, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Avait-elle encore d'autres choses à lui avouer ? Cette pensée l'inquiéta.

« C'est au sujet d'hier soir ? »

« En partie, oui, » reconnut-il en l'éloignant du chemin. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes les entouraient. « Ser Jaime… Que représente-t-il pour toi ? »

La réaction de sa fille était… inattendue.

Elle se mit à rire soudainement.

Un rire discret et court, on y percevait presque de l'exaspération. Sa fille lui parut si différente à cet instant. En l'espace de quelques mois elle avait énormément grandi, les intrigues politiques de Westeros l'ayant fortement affectée.

Il aurait souhaité que Robert ne soit jamais venu dans le Nord.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Père, » dit-elle en retrouvant sa respiration. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, le regard absent. « Ser Jaime ne représente rien pour moi, enfin pas dans le sens qui vous inquiète. Je ne suis pas Sansa qui se languit d'un chevalier étincelant d'or. »

Elle cessa de rire. Son visage s'adoucit et se fit plus distant.

« Je suppose que je lui suis redevable, » admit-elle. « Il a répondu à une question que je lui ai posée… sur le Roi Fou. »

Ned se raidit et une grande peine se réveilla au fond de lui.

« Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira discrètement. « Avec bien plus de gentillesse que vous l'en croyez capable. »

Ned soupira. La gentillesse de Jaime Lannister ne suivait sûrement pas les mêmes principes que les siennes, mais il n'allait pas traiter sa fille de menteuse. Tout de même, l'idée qu'une telle conversation ait eu lieu le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Il n'aurait pas dû t'en parler. »

« Ser Jaime n'est pas celui qui a ouvert le sujet. Lui reprocherez-vous aussi ma curiosité ? »

Sa fille habituellement si obéissante était encore de cette humeur, pas particulièrement en colère, mais extrêmement sur la défensive, et c'est à ce moment-là que ressortait son entêtement nordien. Mais ce n'était jamais à son sujet. C'était toujours pour défendre quelqu'un. Catelyn avait bien plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. À plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus quand elle grandissait, il avait entendu de nombreux éclats de voix entre sa femme et sa fille se disputant au sujet de Jon.

Il se demandait comment elle aurait géré tout ça. Renly. Jaime. Robert. Myra serait sans doute déjà en route pour Winterfell à l'heure qu'il est.

« Non, j'imagine que je ne le peux pas, » dit enfin Ned. « Mais je t'en prie Myra, essaie de rester loin de tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus impliquée encore. »

Elle sourit doucement et lui prit le bras pour le ramener sur la route. « Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le choix, Père. Vous ne pourrez éternellement me protéger. »

Non, il ne le pourrait pas.

* * *

 **Myra**

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'ennuyer pendant un banquet. Il y en avait si rarement à Winterfell qu'elle était toujours ravie lors de ces évènements. Elle aidait sa mère autant que possible pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Des rires résonneraient dans le château tout au long de la nuit, et on y trouvait une chaleur plus réconfortante que n'importe quel feu.

Mais ici, dans le Sud, les banquets étaient faits courants. En une semaine, elle en avait vu plus qu'en un an à Winterfell et malgré la chaleur du climat de Port-Réal, leurs célébrations étaient bien plus glacées.

Elle remarqua que personne ne faisait réellement la fête à moins d'être complètement ivre. Tout le monde se critiquait en cachette et passait des accords officieux. Personne ne semblait profiter réellement de la compagnie de chacun. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour eux.

Dormaient-ils pour de vrai ou avaient-ils aussi trouvé un moyen d'utiliser ça comme stratégie ?

Myra observait en silence, grignotant ce qu'on lui apportait. Elle avait perdu le compte des plats. À sa droite, Renly discutait toujours avec Ser Loras. Ils avaient tenté de l'inclure dans leur conversation, mais Myra sentait bien que sa présence n'était pas particulièrement souhaitée. Elle se souvint des paroles de Littlefinger au tournoi et la réaction de Renly quand Ser Loras avait frôlé la mort. Elle commençait à se demander si, après tout, elle était réellement le genre de compagnie qui intéressait le Seigneur d'Accalmie.

Cela rendait sa situation plus compliquée.

Bien sûr, rien n'était encore officiel. Renly n'avait toujours pas approché son père et elle pouvait encore changer d'avis, mais elle avait très peu de raison pour faire cela. L'inattention d'un mari était préférable à voir ses moindres gestes épiés, par soupçon ou jalousie. Renly ne serait pas du genre à la frapper ou à la jeter dehors dans le froid, mais il ne l'aimerait pas et il ne serait pas réellement à elle.

Pour la première depuis son arrivée, elle pensa à Domeric et à la vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Fatiguée de l'hospitalité du Sud, elle s'excusa pour se retirer. Renly avait proposé de la raccompagner, mais Syrena était avec elle, elle le laissa donc à sa conversation.

Elles marchèrent tranquillement à travers le Donjon Rouge. Myra n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer à la Tour de la Main, ni où que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle était trop agitée. Toutes ces révélations l'avaient complètement… épuisée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ma dame ? »

« Je… non, pas vraiment. »

Elles se tenaient sur un balcon et Myra s'approcha du bord pour observer l'éclat angoissant de la lune sur Port-Réal. Elle entendait les célébrations du peuple dans la ville. Les cris, la musique et les rires, des foyers bien plus authentiques que tout ce qu'elle avait vu derrière ces murs de pierre.

Et au-delà de tout ça, la mer. Elle n'aurait jamais à la quitter avec Renly, mais à quel point l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'était jamais allée sur la plage et n'avait jamais touché les eaux de cette chose qui la captivait si souvent.

Peut-être que Port Réal lui en révélait plus sur elle-même aussi.

Myra soupira, elle était si fatiguée. Le vin y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais Winterfell lui manquait plus que jamais.

« Syrena, » commença-t-elle en ramassant une pierre. « Je pense que tu m'espionnes pour le compte de la Reine. »

À côté d'elle, la fille de Dorne pâlit. « Ma dame… Jamais je ne… »

Elle rit. « Ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas. Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui dire non. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je ne cours pas après une couronne. Je ne veux même pas de Renly. Je suis simplement là… Je joue le jeu. Et je crains de ne pas être très douée. »

Et je sais bien trop de choses. Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait pas aider son père. Au moins, l'ignorance lui permettrait de dormir en paix.

Une paix relative disons. Les nuits étaient toujours trop chaudes pour elle.

« Je te suis tout de même reconnaissante, » continua-t-elle en remarquant l'embarras de sa servante. « Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et nos conversations ont illuminé mes journées. J'aimerais croire que ma compagnie t'est au moins tolérable. Autrement, je te félicite pour tes talents d'actrice. »

Elle entendit Syrena expirer profondément et se tourna vers la jeune femme, bien plus calme à présent.

« Votre compagnie était bien plus agréable que ce que j'aurai pu espérer, ma dame, » elle se mordit les lèvres pendant ce moment de vérité. « Je suis désolée que nous devions nous connaître dans ces circonstances. »

« Pas moi, » dit Myra en se redressant. « Continue de faire ton travail. Peut-être te donnerais-je quelques histoires à lui raconter une fois de temps en temps. Je suppose que c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Bien qu'elles rirent toutes les deux, Myra savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Elle valait mieux que ça. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de continuer à vivre normalement et peut-être que la Reine se lasserait d'elle.

Mais si Robert ne la laissait pas, la Reine ne relâcherait pas son attention.

C'était sûrement là que Renly entrait en jeu.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, ma dame ? »

Elle pensa à la dague en acier valyrien sur le bureau de son père, et au bois brisé rangé dans son coffre. Elle pensa à Sansa et Arya qui arpentaient la Tour de la Main et à Robb seul à Winterfell avec un Rickon en pleurs et un Bran brisé. Elle pensa aux Lannisters, aux Stark et aux Baratheons et à sa place dans tout ça. Pouvait-elle changer quoi que ce soit ? Cela valait-il même la peine d'essayer ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, un mugissement tonitruant résonna dans le couloir. Alarmées mais poussées par la curiosité, les deux femmes retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Titubant le long du couloir, Robert Baratheon et un membre de sa garde royale avançaient dans leur direction. Ça ne pouvait être Ser Barristan ou Ser Arys, qui l'auraient sûrement aidé à marcher, et certainement pas Ser Jaime. Quant au Roi, il était bien trop silencieux pour quelqu'un qui venait de rugir si fort dans le palais.

De là où elle était, Myra pouvait sentir l'odeur de vin émaner de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait autant bu au banquet. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, la preuve soit que son esprit était fort préoccupé, soit que le Roi avait été bien plus maussade qu'à son habitude ce soir-là.

« Ma dame, nous ferions mieux de partir, » chuchota Syrena alors qu'il approchait, plus inquiétant que jamais à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'arrêta en face d'elles, vacillant et muet. Elle voyait ses yeux bleu clair peiner à rester concentrer. Derrière lui, Ser Mandon Moore regardait droit devant lui d'un air résolu.

« Votre Majesté, » commença Myra en inclinant la tête. Syrena fit de même avec une révérence. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta, « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« C'est toi, » murmura-t-il, sa voix douce et respectueuse. « Lyanna. »

Rien n'était plus oppressant que cet instant où l'on réalise que tout est sur le point de mal tourner. Subitement, elle se sentit seule au monde, loin du présent. Elle aurait souhaité être n'importe où ailleurs, mais très loin.

Elle se força à sourire. « Non, Majesté. Je suis Myra. La fille de Ned. »

Il cligna des yeux et se mit à bredouiller quelque chose. Elle entendit son nom et celui de son père. Le Roi semblait répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, tentant de percer le voile d'ivresse qui obscurcissait son esprit. Mais il semblait comme prisonnier.

Une main attrapa la sienne. Syrena ne dit rien, mais ses yeux indiquaient le couloir opposé.

Pour une fois, Myra se fichait bien de faire ses révérences. Robert aurait sûrement oublié sa disparition le lendemain matin.

Mais à peine avaient-elles fait un pas que Robert se réveilla.

« Stop ! » Hurla t-il. Bien qu'elle tremblait, elle ne s'arrêta pas, espérant atteindre le coin du corridor. « Je suis ton Roi ! »

Elle marqua un arrêt, pas par honneur ou respect, mais elle avait compris qu'il la rattraperait ou enverrait Ser Mandon à sa place. L'homme au regard vide ne semblait avoir aucun problème à faire tout ce que lui ordonnait son Roi, et il n'allait certainement pas les défendre. Elle se demandait comment l'âme d'un homme pouvait être si infime.

« Syrena, pars, » chuchota-t-elle en attrapant le poignet de sa servante. Elle la tira vers l'avant. « Trouve Renly ou Ser Barristan et amène les ici. »

La jeune Dornienne parut réellement effrayée. « Ma dame… »

« Pars ! »

Elle lui aurait bien demandé d'aller chercher son père, mais elle ne voulait pas le mêler à tout ça. Ils étaient amis et elle avait peur que la situation ne dégénère.

Myra leva la tête. Robert était plus saoul qu'à son habitude, mais il était toujours là. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne ferait pas de mal à Lyanna non plus. Peu importe ce qui occupait l'esprit du Roi, elle pouvait le ramener à la raison. Il le fallait.

« Votre Majesté, » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Et le voilà encore ce regard, cette admiration dans ses yeux bleus, l'émotion qu'elle avait déjà surpris à Winterfell. C'était un homme qui voyait les morts, sauf qu'à cet instant, il les croyait réellement revenus à la vie.

« Cela ne se peut, » murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu ne peux pas être là. »

« Je ne suis pas elle, Majesté. Je ne suis pas… »

Il tendit la main vers elle avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée et écarta une mèche de son visage pour la repousser tendrement derrière son oreille. Elle se rendit compte de la taille de sa main, avec qu'elle facilité il pourrait l'écraser si l'envie l'en prenait.

Et l'homme qu'elle avait honoré d'un Ser ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

C'est ce qui la retint de lever sa propre main pour le contrer, l'idée que sa colère puisse revenir. C'était un homme très émotif, imprévisible dans les extrêmes, et si imprégné par la boisson elle ignorait ce qui entrainerait le courroux du grand cerf.

Sa main lui toucha la joue, caressant d'un doigt sa peau juste sous son œil. La chaleur de ses paumes la fit frissonner. Elle lâcha une respiration tremblante.

Robert eut un rire timide. « Vous tremblez comme une feuille. Je pensais que vous autres du Nord vous ne pouviez attraper froid ici. »

« On le peut… parfois, » se força t'elle à répondre. Son corps lui criait de fuir, mais sa main la maintenait en place, alors même qu'il n'y mettait aucune force. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser, pensa-t-elle, mais elle avait vu la marque que la Reine avait un jour tenté de camoufler. Un homme capable de faire ça à une femme pouvait le faire à une autre.

Il s'approcha, son visage très proche du sien. Son haleine empestait le vin et la viande morte, sa barbe en portant d'ailleurs encore quelques traces. La couronne touchait presque ses cheveux. Son ventre touchait le sien, mais il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Vous hantez mes jours, je vous vois quand je me réveille, quand je dors, quand je baise. » Il la dévorait du regard, totalement perdu. Il n'y avait pas de désir dans ses yeux, seulement une grande tristesse. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse que sa robe recouvre plus son corps que les précédentes.

« Tu ne me quittes jamais, femme, et je ne suis pas sûr de souhaiter le contraire. »

Il y avait tant d'émotions sur son visage que Robert lui-même ne semblait pas savoir laquelle choisir. Il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage, perdu et confus dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Myra osa poser sa main contre la sienne, l'écartant de son visage. « Votre Majesté, je ne suis pas Lyanna. Lyanna est partie. »

Tremblante, elle se demanda si sa voix était réellement convaincante.

Robert accepta de baisser sa main et regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant. Myra saisit sa chance pour reculer d'un pas. Elle jeta un regard à Ser Mandon qui se tenait non loin du Roi, mais vit qu'il leur tournait le dos.

Robert se mit à hurler : « Ce qu'il t'a fait… Ce qu'ils t'ont tous fait ! » Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment loin de lui. « Et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Par tous les Dieux, je n'ai pas pu sauver la femme que j'aimais. Ned ne m'a plus jamais regardé de la même manière, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Ce salaud refuse même de me dire ce qu'il t'a fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! »

Il s'élança vers elle et lui saisit les bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Il la poussa contre le mur, sans violence, mais suffisamment fort pour lui couper le souffle. Myra ne put s'empêcher de détourner son visage et de fermer les yeux, sentant la panique monter en elle. Il était plus puissant qu'elle, peu importe les forces qu'elle emploierait, elle ne pourrait échapper à sa prise, mais son corps refusait encore une telle notion. Elle était figée de peur, à peine capable de se tenir debout et encore moins de se débattre.

Par tous les Dieux, elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait ses frères. Où étaient Robb ? Jon ? Theon ?

Sa réaction attira son attention et Robert relâcha son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. » Sa main était à nouveau sur sa joue, la caressant de ses grands doigts. Elle sentit une texture humide. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Non, mais il pleurait, lui, et approcha son front contre le sien. Sa couronne était si froide et si lourde qu'elle la retenait prisonnière. « J'aurai dû te sauver, Lyanna. J'aurai dû de sauver et le tuer. Toutes les nuits, je le tue ! »

Robert frappa le mur. Myra sursauta et sentit ses dernières forces la quitter. Libérée de son étreinte, elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, tentant de reculer encore plus dans la pierre qui refusait de céder.

« Majesté… Je ne suis pas elle… S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. »

Qu'il la laisse rentrer chez elle. Rentrer à Winterfell. Pour retrouver Robb. Bran. Rickon.

Il recula, son regard assombri. « Tu veux me quitter ? »

Pendant un instant, le temps s'arrêta. Comme avant Myra vit une colère terrible illuminer ses yeux. Quelque chose de grave approchait, et aucune parole ne pourrait calmer la bête qu'elle avait libérée.

« N'étais-je pas suffisant pour toi, Lyanna ? Était-il réellement meilleur que moi ? »

Il. Rhaegar Targaryen. Il croyait que Lyanna l'avait quitté pour Rhaegar.

Et il croyait qu'elle était Lyanna.

Myra n'en pouvait plus. Elle tenta de s'échapper en passant sous son bras pour s'éloigner du mur, mais pour un homme de sa taille et dans son état, le Roi était étonnamment rapide. Ses deux mains la saisirent à nouveau et la rejetèrent contre le mur, bien plus fort qu'avant. Sa tête cogna contre la pierre et le couloir tourna autour d'elle.

« Tu veux courir le retrouver ? C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu... Non… S'il vous plaît… »

Il la plaqua contre le mur à nouveau, ses poings serrant ses bras violemment. Était-il conscient de sa force ? De la rage avec laquelle il la malmenait ? Sa tête lui faisant mal et sa vision était flou. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Vous me faites mal…. Robert, je vous en prie ! »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Retrouver Rhaegar pour qu'il te baise comme il l'entend ? Pour qu'il fasse de toi sa putain ?! »

Sa main frappa le mur dangereusement proche de son visage. « C'est ce que tu veux !? »

« Non ! Non, non, s'il vous plaît. »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rentrer chez elle. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas partir ?

Où était Robb ?

Sa main encercla son menton, forçant son visage vers lui. Son regard furieux ne la quittait pas et elle retint sa respiration. Elle le vit s'approcher encore et attrapa son poignet de sa main libre, bien qu'elle savait son geste inutile.

« Je suis parti en guerre pour toi. » Sa voix était grave, un grognement presque. « Rhaegar Targaryen ne t'aura pas. »

« Rhaegar Targaryen ne peut plus avoir personne, » une voix calme s'éleva de derrière le Roi.

Myra jeta un regard à sa gauche et perçut un éclat de vert. Jaime Lannister se tenait là, dans son armure d'or et de blanc, mais Ser Mandon aussi et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas dit mot. Alors Myra ferma les yeux à nouveau, incapable de les regarder. Était-ce là la noble Garde Royale à laquelle son petit frère souhaitait tant appartenir.

Mais malgré ses peurs, Jaime reprit la parole. « Votre marteau de guerre s'en est assuré, vous vous souvenez, Robert ? »

« Surveille tes paroles, Régicide. Tu m'appartiens toujours. »

« Bien sûr, Majesté, mais elle ne vous appartient pas. »

Myra osa enfin rouvrir les yeux. Jaime la scrutait elle, pas Robert. Son regard était encourageant, l'incitant à ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête de manière imperceptible. Doucement, elle relâcha le poignet de Robert.

Elle ignorait par quel miracle, mais les paroles de Jaime avaient réussi à atteindre le Roi. Il desserra son étreinte, sa main quittant son visage. Au bout d'une éternité, il s'éloigna d'elle, son visage étrangement indifférent.

Dès qu'il fut suffisamment reculé, Jaime hocha la tête discrètement.

Myra s'éloigna immédiatement pour se réfugier derrière lui. Il se plaça devant elle, s'assurant que personne ne la suive. Robert était immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter avant de les tourner vers Jaime. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Puis Robert lança son énorme poing et frappa son Garde Royal dans la mâchoire.

Elle cria.

Jaime tomba, son armure ricochant contre le sol dans un bruit retentissant. Myra le vit secouer la tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant son visage. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais il se releva, grand et droit devant son Roi. Il ne lui avait jamais paru plus chevalier qu'à cet instant.

« Ce sera tout, Sire ? »

Robert ne disait rien mais semblait terriblement tenté de le frapper à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, il recula et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Ser Mandon fit mine de partir. « Vous auriez dû rester en dehors de ça. »

« Et moi qui vous croyais muet, » cracha Jaime. « Mais non, vous êtes juste un connard. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de foudroyer son camarade du regard avant de suivre son Roi.

Une fois partis, Myra tomba à genoux. En pleurs, elle serra ses jambes contre son corps. Elle avait beau frotter le tissu de sa robe, rien n'y faisait, elle tremblait toujours. Pourquoi avait-elle si froid ?

Elle aurait pu être chez elle, un endroit bien plus froid, avec sa mère et Robb. Oh Robb, que lui dirait-elle ? Il le saurait, oui, il le saurait, un regard suffirait. Père aussi. Et que ferait-il ?

Et le Roi. Est-ce qu'il oublierait tout ? Et s'il s'en souvenait ? Et s'il s'en moquait ? Ses mains étaient toujours là, elle les sentait la tenir, lui faire mal. Est-ce qu'il recommencerait ? Qui était cet homme au-delà du flirt et des festivités ?

Mon Dieu, c'était trop… beaucoup trop.

Elle perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et tressaillit. Elle se pencha en arrière et leva une main en défense.

Debout devant elle, son manteau blanc à la main, Jaime fronça les sourcils. Sa lèvre saignait et il semblait en colère, mais pas contre elle. C'était presque rassurant.

« Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse, si différente de d'habitude.

Lentement, elle se détendit et baissa son bras. Il tendit sa main gantée vers elle, lui rappelant tant ce moment à Winterfell, où le Roi lui avait lui aussi tendu la main. Elle hésita, levant la tête vers ses yeux verts, mais ses inquiétudes furent balayées par la patience qu'elle y entraperçu.

Elle prit sa main, lui permettant de la relever. Il l'enveloppa de son manteau. Il était bien plus lourd que ce qu'elle aurait cru, et bien plus chaud aussi. Le froid la quittait enfin tandis qu'elle se laissait escorter par Jaime, sa main lui touchant légèrement le dos au cas où elle tomberait à nouveau.

Ne te fie pas aux Lannister, lui avait dit son père et pourtant à ce moment précis elle avait le sentiment que son seul ami était un Lannister.

Ils parcoururent les corridors silencieux un long moment, Myra ne réalisant pas la lenteur de ses pas. Mais Jaime ne se plaint pas. Il la guidait de la main dans la bonne direction. Elle entendait résonner au loin le bruit de son armure. Ce son était si doux à ses oreilles, si rassurant.

En tournant dans un autre couloir, Myra reconnut l'entrée de la Tour de la Main et s'arrêta. Sa famille était là. Elle pouvait courir les rejoindre. Elle pourrait pleurer. Ils la prendraient dans leurs bras et lui diraient que tout irait bien.

Et puis ils lui poseraient des questions. Ils seraient en colère, son père et Jory, et tous les autres.

Que feraient-ils ?

« Non, non, je ne peux pas, » murmura-t-elle, respirant avec difficulté. « Mon père… Il ne doit pas me voir… Pas maintenant. »

 _Pas comme ça._

Elle leva les yeux vers Jaime d'un air implorant, imaginant déjà sa colère en comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé d'elle, mais son regard était pensif et serein. Il hocha la tête et l'escorta jusqu'à un balcon à l'abris des regards, abrité sous des vignes. La ville était devenue calme et silencieuse ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier son sentiment de solitude.

Elle voulait voir Robb.

Serrant le manteau contre elle, Myra avança vers la balustrade. Jaime la suivit, sa main non loin de son bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'il craignait qu'elle ne saute. Cette idée l'effraya mais elle était touchée qu'il fasse attention à elle.

« Vous pouvez vous cacher ici jusqu'à ce que… Vous retrouviez vos esprits. Personne ne viendra vous chercher là. »

Allait-il la laisser ?

L'idée de rester seule la terrorisait. Peut-être que quelqu'un la trouverait. Peut-être que quelque part Robert arpentait toujours les couloirs, perdu dans un monde envahi de Targaryens et de Lyanna. Qui lui viendrait en aide alors ?

« Pouvez-vous rester avec moi ? » Souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

Un air étrange traversa son visage.

« Si vous le souhaitez. »

Et il resta.

* * *

Alors ? Quand je vous disais que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses...

 **Merci beaucoup Manifestement-Malefoy pour ton commentaire !** Je pense même que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai posté ce chapitre ce soir et non pas dans deux jours comme je l'avais prévu à la base ;)

Oui je suis d'accord, au départ de cette histoire les interactions entre Jaime et Myra ne sont pas nombreuses et plutôt compliquées car si elle réussit parfois à surprendre Jaime, ce dernier est tout de même quelqu'un de très secret et arrogant au premier abord, il ne serait donc pas très crédible de les voir tout de suite devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Évidemment, plus l'histoire avancera et plus ils seront amenés à se voir.

Quant aux différents point de vue, c'est une des choses que j'apprécie le plus dans cette fic, elle respecte l'écriture de George R. R. Martin, et donne des textes très subjectifs. Personnellement, les chapitres de Sansa me font plutôt rire tant elle peut être naïve au début ^^

Quant à ce que j'ai pensé de la saison 8... Je vais plutôt t'envoyer un mp si tu le veux bien, sinon j'ai peur que cette réponse de commentaire ne devienne plus longue que ce chapitre ;).

On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre pour découvrir comment Ned va réagir en apprenant cette affaire...


	11. Le Régicide

Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience ! (Du moins j'espère... Sinon c'est que vous êtes pas normaux... Sorry ^^)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix**

Le Régicide

 **Jaime**

Il avait toujours rêvé de frapper le Roi, certains jours plus que d'autres. Et malgré sa bêtise, Robert l'avait bien compris. Régulièrement, quand il batifolait avec toutes les servantes du Château, qui riaient et criaient aussi fort que possible, le souverain enivré des Sept Couronnes venait le voir, sa chemise déchirée, empestant de vin.

« Allez Régicide, je t'attends !» Disait-il en écartant les bras. « Tu as poignardé ton dernier Roi, tu n'es plus à ça près !? »

Jaime pensait être un homme impatient, et pourtant, il subissait le harcèlement de Robert sans broncher. Il regardait résolument devant lui jusqu'à ce que le roi se lasse et retourne à ses femmes, aucune d'elles son épouse, aucune d'elles Cersei. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits à déshonorer sa sœur avec ses putains, ses servantes et ses dames de la Cour qui croyaient qu'un bâtard leur apporterait une couronne. Et lui, le seul homme qui l'aimait vraiment, était condamné à l'écouter. Parfois, il se demandait si Robert ne connaissait pas la vérité.

Mais comme sa tête _était_ toujours sur ses épaules…

Enfin, ce ne serait peut-être plus le cas après ce soir.

Debout, à l'autre bout du balcon, Myra Stark tremblait sous son manteau blanc. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait accepté de rester. Elle se contentait de fixer l'horizon, mais s'il avait été homme à parier, Jaime aurait juré qu'elle n'en voyait rien. Le Roi, peut-être, ou Ser Mandon, mais rien qui était réellement devant elle.

Il avait failli craquer. Il avait encaissé toutes les insultes à l'encontre de Cersei, mais à la vue de cette jeune fille terrifiée, acculée contre le mur par son Roi, quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui, une colère et une honte qu'il avait gardé au plus profond de lui depuis le temps du feu et du sang. Si Ser Mandon ne l'avait pas aperçu et ne lui avait pas lancé un regard d'avertissement, le Roi aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Un poing dans la figure et une excuse pour se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Au lieu de cela, Jaime avait obtenu tout le contraire : un poing dans sa figure et une petite fille en sanglots en récompense de sa diplomatie.

Jaime soupira. Cersei allait le tuer, si Ned Stark ne le trouvait pas avant. Après tout, il était seul avec sa fille, non mariée et traumatisée, tenu de protéger les secrets de son Roi et ainsi incapable de se défendre si la fille décidait de garder le silence.

Par les Sept, il aurait dû la laisser se débrouiller.

Mais Jaime savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu.

Lui et son maudit honneur. Où est-ce que cela l'avait-il jamais mené ? Ici. Il l'avait mené ici, avec une fille qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, dans une ville qu'il détestait, cerné d'imbéciles qui aimaient jouer à une danse mortelle les uns autour des autres.

Peut-être même que l'un d'entre eux complotait contre lui. Probablement.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidée ? » Sa voix était faible, Jaime pensa même l'avoir imaginée, mais quand il regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux gris l'observaient. Encore et toujours. « Vous avez fait un serment au Roi, le même que Ser Mandon. »

« Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse avec lui ? » Répliqua-t-il sous l'impulsion de la colère de ses pensées.

Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant Myra se recroqueviller sous ses yeux, serrant le manteau plus fort autour d'elle. Elle détourna le regard, comme dans le couloir. La fille avait honte. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il la traite comme tous les autres à Port-Réal, comme un pion sans pensées ni sentiments.

Il la comprenait.

« C'était indigne de moi. Veuillez m'excuser, » dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Elle ne recula pas et accepta de croiser son regard à nouveau. C'étaient les yeux les plus tristes qu'il ait jamais vu, prêt à tout pour se rattraper à quelque chose, à une source de réconfort peut-être. Elle espérait quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante, Ser Jaime, plus que vous ne l'imaginez, » admit-elle en réajustant son manteau. Elle semblait si frêle dedans. « C'est juste que… vous avez prêté serment. »

Il ne put s'en empêcher. « Oui, c'est ce que votre père aime à me rappeler. Ser Mandon est honorable d'après lui. Dîtes moi, lequel de nous deux préférez-vous ? »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

Il était terriblement mauvais à ça.

Mais il n'avait pas demandé à être là. Pas plus qu'elle.

« Est-ce déjà arrivé ? » Marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Des yeux violets lui apparurent.

« Pas avec Robert, non. La plupart des femmes ne rejettent pas ses avances. »

Effrayée, ses yeux gris croisèrent à nouveau les siens. « Pensez-vous… qu'il aurait… »

Sa voix déjà faible se brisa.

Comprenant son erreur, Jaime secoua la tête. « Non… Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est un homme violent et un ivrogne, mais il n'irait jamais aussi loin. Trop habitué à ce que les femmes acceptent ses moindres souhaits, je pense. »

Myra hocha la tête doucement, acceptant ses paroles, probablement prête à tout pour croire qu'elle n'avait pas failli être violée par le Roi. Mais Jaime pensait ce qu'il disait. Robert était bon nombre de choses, mais pas un violeur.

Pas comme son prédécesseur.

Parfois, au plus noir de la nuit, quand tout Port-Réal dormait, il entendait ses cris. Fut un temps, ils le faisaient sursauter et le troublaient. Maintenant… il était habitué.

Elle le regardait encore. Il sentit le moment où ses iris grises se posèrent sur lui. C'était comme si elle pouvait percevoir l'instant où son esprit partait ailleurs… dans ce lieu détestable.

« Avez-vous toujours pour habitude de fixer les gens ? » lui lança-t-il, plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cette maudite fille le perturbait d'un simple regard. C'était pathétique.

Myra lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « Racontez moi ? »

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant à lui en dire plus. Mais au fond, il devait admettre qu'il lui était facile de lui parler de son passé. Myra Stark ne portait pas de jugements hâtifs et ne s'énervait pas facilement. Et il attendait encore qu'elle utilise son satané surnom.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire, » commença-t-il. Sa main jouait avec le pommeau de son épée. Ce n'était pas la même. Il l'avait faite fondre. C'était peut-être devenu un pot de chambre. C'était pour le mieux. « Le Roi Aerys avait sombré dans la folie. Il aimait le feu et voir brûler des choses, des gens surtout. Et après chaque bûcher, sa Reine recevait une visite. »

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Aerys et Rhaella ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement appréciés, mais il n'avait pas toujours été mauvais avec elle, froid oui, mais civil. Une de ses dames le lui avait raconté. Rhaella n'avait pas autant de cicatrices avant.

« Nous étions là alors qu'elle criait. Que pouvions-nous ? Nous devions protéger la Reine, mais nous avions prêté serment à l'homme qui la violait. »

Voilà l'honneur que le peuple regardait avec tant d'admirations, cet honneur de rester droit et immobile à cause de quelques mots prononcés dans votre jeunesse. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait entaché le sien si vite. Il détestait rester immobile.

« C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué ? »

En d'autres circonstances, la jeune lady de Winterfell aurait été scandalisée par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais cette nuit-là, seule avec lui, elle n'exprimait qu'une sombre curiosité. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi, pas vraiment, pas sérieusement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. Mais elle semblait sincèrement intéressée.

Toutefois, c'était une histoire que même une pauvre jeune fille désemparée ne pourrait tirer de lui. Il était des vérités qu'il valait mieux oublier.

« Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. »

Myra acquiesça d'un air insatisfait, mais à son grand soulagement elle n'insista pas.

Elle commença alors à retirer son manteau, quelques mèches noires s'accrochant au tissu, contrastant nettement avec le blanc. Ses manches se relevèrent légèrement, révélant le début d'un bleu près de son poignet. Il remarqua que le mouvement la fit grimacer.

Sa main se serra autour de la garde de son épée.

« Vous allez en avoir besoin, » murmura-t-elle, laissant de nombreuses questions flotter dans l'air. Elle lui montra le manteau. « Puis-je ? »

Jaime pensait lui dire non, mais lui présenta son dos à la place. Même à travers son armure, il sentait ses petites mains trembler, tâtonnant légèrement, si différentes de la première fois. Ser Gerold Hightower, le Taureau Blanc, lui avait attaché ce manteau d'un blanc immaculé autour des épaules, confiant et solennel pendant la cérémonie. Pourtant ces mouvements semblaient si dérisoires en comparaison avec le présent. S'il était honnête, ces dernières heures avaient été les plus honorables de ce manteau, servant à protéger une jeune fille innocente du monde.

Cette idée le troubla.

« Mon père a tort. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Vous n'êtes pas vos serments et votre honneur, Jaime. Vous êtes meilleur qu'eux ».

Un long silence s'installa. Au loin, on entendit un corbeau croasser.

Jaime se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille qui avait depuis longtemps fini de lui attacher son manteau. Il s'apprêtait à répondre de manière impétueuse mais quelque chose dans ses yeux l'en empêcha. C'était cette façon de le fixer, avec ce sérieux dont faisaient preuve tous les Nordiens. Il n'y voyait aucune trace d'accusation, aucune moquerie, seulement une détermination absolue.

C'était lui qui se sentait minuscule maintenant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche et revinrent sur lui, lui demandant sa permission en silence. Jaime ne se souvint pas avoir hoché la tête, mais l'instant d'après, sa main était sur son menton, essuyant doucement avec sa manche le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il imaginait déjà les autres dames de la Cour suffoquer devant une pareille scène, mais les mains de Myra ne tremblaient plus maintenant, elles étaient douces et tendres.

« Vous ne pouvez pas marcher dans le Donjon comme ça, » murmura-t-elle en baissant le bras. « Les gens pourraient se faire des idées. »

« Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, » répliqua Jaime, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix.

Elle sourit tendrement, comme une mère à son enfant. « Je pense que si. »

* * *

 **Ned**

L'horizon commençait à s'éclaircir, l'aube approchait. Autant de temps avait donc passé ?

Il ne s'était pas inquiété quand Sansa était rentrée seule avec Septa Mordane. Il n'avait pas posé de questions quand Arya était rentrée tard, les couvre-feux n'ayant jamais rien signifié pour elle. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus les ténèbres de la nuit s'étiraient, et plus une inquiétude profonde et glacée grandissait en lui. Myra était une personne responsable, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Port-Réal.

Jory avait insisté qu'il reste dans la Tour, sous bonne garde, par précaution au vu des récents évènements. Ned avait protesté avec force, mais abandonna aussitôt. Il ne pouvait nier la logique de son capitaine, mais c'était sa fille qui était seule dans le Donjon Rouge, cernée d'ennemis et de secrets. Elle était tombée dans ses problèmes et ça devrait à lui de l'en sortir.

Au lieu de ça, il était resté assis à son bureau, les Dieux seuls savaient combien de temps, fixant une page blanche de parchemin. Avait-il espéré écrire quelque chose ?

Il froissa la feuille de papier et la jeta sur le côté, tournant son regard sur la porte.

La servante n'était toujours pas rentrée non plus, et Sansa était certaine que sa sœur était partie avec elle. Se pouvait-il que la Reine soit impliquée ? La servante venait d'elle après tout.

Il décida que non. Les Lannisters étaient téméraires, mais organiser la disparition de sa fille était une autre histoire. Un acte qui pouvait déclencher une guerre. Leurs jeux insignifiants ne feraient pas long feu face à l'acier des épées.

Alors où était Myra ?

Ned craignait le pire, comme à son habitude. Catelyn ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle s'était à peine remise de Bran. Et Robb, il lancerait la plus grande chasse à l'homme que Westeros ait jamais vu. Même Robert aurait à craindre le courroux de son fils.

Il se tenait là, incapable de penser à autre chose. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Il ne serait pas aussi simple pour ceux qui en voulaient à sa famille de s'en prendre à eux en plein jour. Il emmènerait toute son escorte si cela rassurait Jory, mais Ned Stark n'allait pas rester plus longtemps passif alors qu'un membre de sa famille était porté disparu.

« Avec moi, » commanda-t-il brusquement à ses quatre gardes. Ils le suivirent sans un mot et alors qu'ils descendaient rapidement les escaliers de la Tour, ils croisèrent un couple qui montait.

Débraillée et morose, il vit Myra d'abord. Elle ne l'approcha pas et s'arrêta quelques marches plus bas, jetant un regard à ses gardes.

« Les Dieux soient loués. » Ned s'avança vers elle, mais quand ses mains effleurèrent ses bras, sa fille recula. Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et resta immobile. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Myra ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement en bas des escaliers. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Ned remarqua l'autre homme présent.

Jaime Lannister.

L'homme se tenait là, en parfait chevalier dans son armure de Garde Royal alors que sa fille, humiliée, refusait de croiser son regard.

Il inspira profondément et serra le poing en se tournant vers ses hommes. « Ramenez Myra dans ses quartiers. Montez la garde jusqu'à mon retour. »

Sa fille retrouva alors un semblant de vie. Elle toucha son bras avec douceur, ses yeux implorants. « Père, ne lui faîte pas… »

 _Ne lui faîte pas de mal_

Ned hocha lentement la tête. Mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas tandis que ses hommes la guidaient dans l'escalier.

Elle savait.

Jaime ne résista pas quand Ned le plaqua contre le mur, ses mains serrant le bas de son cou, là où son armure ne le protégeait pas et où seul restait un bout de tissu qui céda facilement face à sa colère. Aucune protestation ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le Régicide se contenta de l'observer et d'attendre, bien que sa fierté laissa transparaître une lueur d'inquiétude.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Siffla Ned, le pressant plus fort contre le mur. Il pouvait entendre le raclement du métal contre la pierre. « Répondez moi. »

Des yeux verts calculateurs le fixaient. Subitement, Ned comprit pourquoi Robert détestait les voir partout autour de lui.

« Je l'ai trouvée déambulant dans le Donjon. Elle s'était égarée, » répondit enfin Jaime. « Plutôt embarrassant vraiment, mais il semblerait que les jeunes Stark aient un don pour ça. »

« Vous pensez que je vais croire ça ? »

« Je pense que vous ne croirez pas un mot de ce que je pourrais dire. »

Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille avait passé autant de temps avec le Lannister, mais il était maintenant clair qu'il aurait dû arrêter ça bien avant. Les Lannister n'apportaient que souffrances et malheurs à ceux qu'ils touchaient.

« Est-ce là le conte que vous tenterez de faire avaler à Robert quand je vous ferai accuser ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela plairait à Myra. »

Ned repoussa Jaime violemment contre le mur, sa main serrant son cou plus haut encore. Mais le chevalier était toujours immobile. « Ne prononcez pas son nom. »

« Je… ne lui ai… rien fait, » avoua enfin Jaime entre deux respirations saccadées.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce jeu. « Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent. « Je ne peux… rien vous dire. »

Une voix dans sa tête le pressait de continuer, de serrer un tout petit peu plus fort, mais Ned repoussa cette pensée. Même sous la colère, il savait que tuer le fils de Tywin Lannister ne pourrait finir qu'en désastre. Il avait beau détester cet homme, il ne méritait pas qu'on déclenche une guerre pour lui.

Et puis surtout, il le croyait. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, mais il se fier à ses paroles. Jaime ne mentait jamais et ne niait jamais rien. C'était un homme brutalement franc.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien dire ?

Ned prit un moment pour l'observer, en particulier l'hématome qui se formait sur sa mâchoire. Il aurait fallu un homme grand pour faire une marque pareille, grand et suffisamment puissant pour s'en tirer sans que du sang ne vienne entacher son armure et son épée.

Quelqu'un dont il ne pouvait parler.

Il relâcha Jaime.

Le Garde Royal se plia en deux, toussant en se tenant la gorge tandis que Ned reculait contre le mur, désorienté. Sa colère avait laissé place à de l'incrédulité et du désespoir. Comment réagir face à une aussi écrasante trahison ?

Il regarda ses mains, ses mains qui avaient failli prendre une vie. Elles tremblaient. Derrière elles, Jaime était en train de se relever, les yeux embués de larmes et de rage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » L'interrogea Ned. « S'il vous plaît. »

« Elle s'est perdue, » répondit Jaime d'un ton définitif. Mais son regard s'adoucit. « Elle va bien. Elle est… intacte. »

Son soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Grace à vous, » dit-il en comprenant pourquoi sa fille avait souhaité qu'il ne lui fasse rien. « Vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

Jaime se mit à rire, grimaçant en se frottant le cou, son air sérieux envolé. « Rappelez-moi à l'avenir d'éviter la gratitude des Nordiens. »

Ned inclina la tête, honteux. « Pardonnez-moi, je… »

« Arrêtez » le coupa Jaime en levant le bras. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à souffrir vos fausses courtoisies, Lord Stark. Nous savons tous deux que je suis la dernière personne envers qui vous souhaitez avoir une dette, même si c'était pour protéger la fille. »

Il s'éloigna, son armoire étincelante disparaissant dans l'obscurité des escaliers. « Allez dormir. Nous devrions avoir droit à une journée pleine de rebondissements. »

Ned observa l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, écoutant les pas lointains de l'homme qui avait tué un roi et sauvé sa fille. Il resta là un certain temps et quand il revint dans ses quartiers, le soleil s'était levé. Il renvoya ses gardes qui avaient veillé toute la nuit à l'exception d'un, qu'il envoya à la recherche de Jory et son escorte.

Myra n'était pas là quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, où il la trouva roulée en boule sur son lit, enveloppée dans ses draps et toujours tremblante. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais son instinct paternel retint sa curiosité. Sa fille avait mal. Il aurait aimé savoir comment l'aider.

Si seulement Catelyn était là.

Doucement, il traversa la pièce. Son feu n'était plus que cendres, alors il attrapa le tisonnier et remit du bois. Il doutait que cela serve à quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres.

Alors que le feu reprenait vie, il aperçut un bois de cerf brisé parmi les braises.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Elle était maudite.

Harcelée de toute part par les Stark qui lui dérobaient sans efforts des choses qu'elle avait travaillé dur pour obtenir. Ses plans étaient parfaits et avaient toujours fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant, mais voilà que des fantômes les réduisaient à néant.

Ses doigts entourèrent sa coupe, bien trop légère à son goût. Elle était vide, tout comme la bouteille qui traînait sur la table. Elle fixa le précieux étain avant de le jeter de toutes ses forces.

Il alla ricocher contre la porte alors que Jaime entrait.

Son frère regarda le verre tourbillonner au sol, avant de froncer un sourcil dans sa direction. « N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour un verre, même selon les standards de notre frère ? »

« Toi ! » Siffla-t-elle en bondissant.

« Oui, moi, » répondit-il de cette voix stupide qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Il se moquait de tout. Jaime le Plaisantin, Seigneur du Rire et des Décisions Stupides.

Cersei fondit sur lui, chaque pas plus agressif que le précédent. Avant que Jaime ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle le gifla, juste à l'endroit où un bleu se formait déjà sur son visage. Tant mieux. Il méritait de souffrir pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui causait.

« Où avais-tu la tête ? » Le questionna Cersei tandis qu'il retrouvait ses esprits. « C'est suffisamment agaçant que Robert obéisse au doigt et à l'œil de cette petite fille, mais maintenant elle t'a aussi convaincue de jouer les héros. Dit-moi, quelle excuse as-tu donné à mon mari pour qu'il te tue ? »

Jaime se tenait toujours la mâchoire. « Comment sais-tu que… ah, la servante. Elle est à toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. » Cersei fit demi-tour et partit en quête d'une autre bouteille.

La jeune Dornienne était arrivée complètement hystérique, réveillant Cersei d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle l'avait priée de lui pardonner, disant qu'elle avait croisé son frère seul dans les couloirs. Jaime lui avait demandé ce qui se passait et elle lui avait tout dit, à propos de Robert et de Myra, et à quel point la situation était en train de dégénérer.

Et son jumeau, resplendissant d'intelligence, lui avait dit de trouver personne d'autre et partit régler la situation lui-même.

Elle avait frappé Syrena aussi, et la fille s'était enfuie. Il faudra qu'elle s'occupe de son cas plus tard.

Ayant trouvé davantage de vin, Cersei se servit un autre verre. « Croyais-tu vraiment que je laisserai le fantôme de Lyanna Stark hanter le Donjon sans surveillance ? De toute évidence, j'avais raison. »

Jaime la regarda d'un air exaspéré, mais ne dit rien et vint se laisser tomber dans une chaise à côté d'elle. Il reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa main tenant toujours sa bouche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon mari ? Tu l'as menacé ? Frappé ? Dit-moi que tu n'as pas tiré ton épée. »

« Rien, » admit Jaime dans un soupir, les épaules voûtées. « Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je lui ai à peine parlé. »

« Et pourtant, tu as disparu toute la nuit avec la fille de Ned Stark, » commenta Cersei. « Tu as toujours rêvé de jouer les chevaliers servants. C'est pathétique de te voir faire tant d'effort. Père serait… »

Jaime se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux brûlant de rage.

Ma chère sœur, j'ai été frappé par notre Roi, étranglé par sa Main et giflé par toi à cause de cette maudite fille. Ne me dit pas ce qu'en penserait notre père. » Il saisit son verre et bu d'une gorgée ce qu'il en restait avant de l'envoyer rejoindre son jumeau par terre. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a été fait ? » Insista Cersei, refusant de céder. « As-tu seulement réfléchi à ce que Robert te ferait à cause de cette fille ? Ce qu'il nous ferait ? »

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse avec lui ? Le Nord jurerait vengeance et Ned Stark en ferait certainement autant. »

Cersei lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. « Ned Stark ne trahirait jamais Robert. Son honneur ne le lui permettrait pas. »

« Tu oublies ce qui est arrivé au dernier roi qui a blessé sa famille. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est toi qui l'as tué. »

Jaime ne répliqua pas. Rappelez à son frère son acte de Régicide était le meilleur moyen de gagner une dispute avec lui, ou du moins de le pousser à l'abandon.

Malheureusement, son jumeau n'avait pas tort. L'agression de Robert contre la Stark compliquait les choses, et si personne n'avait rien fait, ils auraient peut-être atteint un point de non-retour. Les Nordiens étaient des gens fiers et elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'ils ne soulèveraient pas la moitié du Royaume pour obtenir rétribution. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement amis avec le Val et Myra Stark était la petite fille chérie de Hoster Tully.

Pas que Jaime ait aidé la fille pour sauver le Royaume. Son frère agissait d'abord et pensait ensuite.

« Nous devons prendre les devants, » dit Cersei en s'éloignant de lui. « Si Robert croit qu'il peut te faire exécuter… »

« Il n'en fera rien, » lui assura Jaime. « Myra Stark, comme tu l'as si gentiment observé, me voit comme son héros. Elle ne me laissera pas mourir pour elle. »

« Et si c'était tout de même le cas ? »

« Pour l'instant, je suis là non ? »

Cersei ressentit l'envie de le frapper à nouveau et elle faillit le faire, mais Jaime l'attrapa par les poignets. Il bloqua ses bras contre son corps et la força à le regarder.

« Rien ne va arriver, ni à moi, ni à toi. Robert retournera baiser ses putains et les Stark continueront de le servir. Rien n'a changé. »

Jaime avait toujours été un piètre menteur.

* * *

 **Merci Manifestement-Malefoy pour tes commentaires réguliers !** Ce chapitre m'avait fortement marquée quand j'avais découvert cette fic et j'avais eu légèrement peur qu'il arrive malheur à Myra mais je sentais bien que c'était le moment pour un petit sauvetage héroïque dont Jaime a le secret ^^ eh oui dans la série si une telle situation devait arriver, je ne sais pas si Robert Baratheon irait plus loin ou non...

Ser Mandon est un con oui ^^ dans le bouquin c'est pareil il dit rien et il obéit... super le chevalier :(

Bon déjà tu as eu la confrontation Ned avec Jaime qui s'est plus ou moins bien passée... alors celle avec Robert je crains que tu ne doives encore attendre un chapitre... ou deux peut-être. ^^ Quant à Myra qui découvre le secret de Jaime... l'auteur est tordue mais mieux vaut attendre qu'ils soient un peu plus proches... la chute n'en sera que plus dure (mauvais jeu de mot sorry ^^)

Oui l'auteur continue la fanfic et elle est aujourd'hui à 47 chapitres donc on encore une petite marge !

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en poser en commentaire ou MP.**

 **Bonne fin de semaine !**


	12. Le Conflit

**Bonjour à tous !**

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette traduction en favori ou follow et évidemment aussi à ceux qui mettent des commentaires ! Ça motive à reprendre quand on a moins de courage.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le Conflit

 **Barristan**

« N'avez-vous jamais rien regretté, Selmy ? »

Ser Barristan leva les yeux du trou où sa botte se plaisait à heurter la terre. Tôt dans la matinée, le Roi était venu le chercher pour partir à la chasse. Peu importe que les festivités de clôture du tournoi aient lieu plus tard dans l'après-midi et qu'il ait encore de nombreux dignitaires à saluer. Quand le Roi Robert voulait tuer quelque chose, il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Certes, il avait pensé que l'homme était encore ivre. La sobriété n'était pas un état dans lequel Robert aimait être, mais dans les heures qui avaient suivi leur départ du Donjon Rouge, Barristan avait fini par se rendre compte que son roi était bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Il remarqua que l'outre de vin que tenait Lancel était toujours pleine, malgré de multiples tentatives pour en donner à Robert. La dernière fois, il avait été menacé d'être éviscéré. Depuis lors, le pauvre écuyer boudait quelques mètres derrière eux.. Un Robert qui refusait de boire du vin avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il n'avait eu aucun rapport de la nuit passée, mais Ser Mandon n'avait jamais été très loquace. Barristan avait toujours trouvé étrange qu'un homme aussi respectable que Jon Arryn ait pu avoir un personnage aussi sombre dans son entourage.

« Et je ne parle pas d'un plat dégueulasse qui vous aurait fait gerber vos tripes, » continua Robert, sans remarquer l'examen minutieux du chevalier. « De vrais regrets. Le genre qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insoutenable. »

Il cligna des yeux.

C'était… différent.

Barristan était habitué à des conversations plus joviales, celles où l'ivresse se moquait de la mort, des femmes et de la bienséance, tout ce qu'un Roi convenable ne devrait pas oser aborder. Rares étaient les moments sombres, et de courtes durées.

« Bon sang, allez-vous me répondre ou fixer vos bottes toute la matinée ? »

Mais Robert ne le regardait même pas. Il était assis sur un rocher, jouant avec sa lance comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Cet homme chassait pour de nombreuses raisons, pour fuir ses problèmes ou pour en trouver d'autres, jamais pour le plaisir de la chasse. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne suivait qu'avec peu de conviction les pistes dans le Bois-du-Roi et n'était pas du tout agacé de n'avoir repéré aucune proie. S'il n'avait pas servi à ses côtés pendant près de deux décennies, Barristan aurait pu se demander s'il n'était pas parti chasser avec le mauvais homme.

Il se posait d'ailleurs toujours la question.

« Le tournoi d'Harrenhal, Sire, » dit finalement Barristan, cédant à la question du roi. Il se rapprocha de Robert, mais sans pour autant entrer dans son champ de vision. « Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir remporté. »

Le Roi lâcha un rire exaspéré. « N'avez-vous point assez de victoires ? »

« Non, rien de cela. Peut-être que… » sa voix se perdit alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de présenter les choses. Un homme intelligent savait que certains noms ne devaient pas être prononcés en la présence de Robert. Un homme sage ne s'y risquerait pas. « Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été couronné Reine d'amour et de beauté, les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement. »

Il se souvenait encore comment le Prince Rhaegar était passé devant sa femme pour aller couronner Lyanna Stark. La foule était profondément silencieuse tandis qu'elle recevait les fleurs. Ses frères étaient furieux, Elia Martell humiliée, même le Roi Aerys semblait contrarié par le geste de son fils, et pourtant, il était lui aussi un homme vicieux. Mais à cet instant, le Prince ne voyait qu'elle.

Robert le regardait. Barristan se souvenait également de son visage. Plus jeune et plus mince, mais déjà empreint de la fureur célèbre de sa maison.

« Et qui était votre reine ? »

Ashara Dayne. Avec ses yeux violets et ses cheveux noirs, elle hantait toujours chacun de ses pas. Il pouvait prétendre, juste cette fois, qu'il regrettait sa défaite pour le bien du Royaume, mais la rébellion et tous les morts semés pour l'enlèvement d'une jeune fille ne signifiaient rien à côté de sa perte.

« Quelqu'un d'autre, Majesté, » répondit Barristan, se souvenant de son sourire une fois de plus. « Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Le Roi hocha la tête et se leva, étirant ses muscles et faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Vous savez qui j'aurai couronné. Tout le fichu Royaume le sait. »

Il s'éloigna. Robert ne faisait jamais d'allusions vagues. Il allait droit au but, le plus vite possible. C'est ce qui avait fait de lui un grand guerrier dans sa jeunesse et un épouvantable diplomate aujourd'hui.

Il n'alla pas loin. Il s'arrêta sous un de ces pins qui poussent en nombre dans le Nord et leva les yeux vers les branches. Barristan se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible et que les autres me prennent, je n'ai aucune idée de comment arranger les choses, » déclara Robert, sa lance dans les mains. « Le Roi du Royaume ne peut même pas regarder son propre ami dans les yeux, comme ce foutu lâche qu'il est. »

Robert porta la lance sur sa cuisse, la brisant facilement en deux.

« Qu'elle soit maudite. »

Barristan inclina la tête, légèrement inquiet. « Sire ? »

« Lancel ! » Hurla le Roi, ignorant le chevalier en se retournant. « Où es-tu, misérable bon à rien ? »

Son écuyer réapparut de derrière un arbre, l'outre de vin à la main.

« Apporte-moi une autre lance ! »

Le jeune Lannister se figea. « V-Votre Majesté, vous n'avez apporté que celle-là. »

Le Roi marqua une légère pause que le vieux chevalier avait appris à reconnaître. Robert était sur le point de faire une demande absurde au pauvre garçon. Même s'il devait l'admettre, toute sympathie pour lui s'était tarie depuis longtemps. Lancel Lannister s'était avéré particulièrement incompétent dans tous les domaines, mais il ne méritait peut-être pas la colère du Roi pour autant.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que ton Roi pourrait avoir besoin d'une autre ? Comment puis-je tuer un putain de sanglier si je ne suis pas armé correctement ?! » Pesta Robert. « Retourne là-bas et ramène-m'en une avant que je ne t'empale sur ces morceaux et ne t'échauffe tes envies. »

Lancel déguerpit si vite que Barristan eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses boucles blondes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la forêt.

Robert le regarda partir en secouant la tête. « Qu'on lui fasse porter une robe et il deviendra la plus belle demoiselle du Royaume. »

Malgré lui, Barristan rit doucement.

« Allez, Selmy, nous avons un sanglier à chasser. »

« Sans lances, Sire ? »

« Vous avez une épée. Moi aussi. Je veux qu'elle sente l'odeur du sang une dernière fois avant mon trépas. »

Et ainsi, ils partirent, bien que l'inquiétude lui serrait toujours la poitrine. Barristan savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter d'en savoir plus. De toute façon, il avait le sentiment que la raison des divagations du Roi serait révélée bien assez tôt. Il aurait seulement espéré pouvoir s'y préparer, pour une fois.

* * *

 **Ned**

Jory lui parlait, il le savait. Mais il n'entendait rien au-dessous du silence de la porte juste devant eux.

Myra n'avait pas dit un mot et il était donc parti, mais il commençait à regretter sa décision. Elle n'avait pas émergé de sa chambre depuis. Ses autres filles étaient venues, demandant à voir leur sœur aînée. Trop d'alcool avait été son excuse. Sansa l'avait accepté et en parlait avec Septa Mordane en s'éloignant mais Arya savait qu'il mentait. Elle l'avait observé bien trop longtemps à son goût avant de partir pour ses leçons.

Elle devenait bien trop maligne pour lui.

Ned cligna des yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jory qui semblait avoir fini de parler. Son capitaine de la garde ne lui révéla rien sur le temps qui avait bien pu passer. L'homme aurait attendu toute la journée sans une seule plainte s'il l'avait fallu. Il était digne de confiance.

« Je m'excuse, Jory, je… » Sa voix se perdit, incertain quant à la manière de décrire son état actuel.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon Seigneur. Ce fut une longue nuit pour nous tous. »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit fini, » répondit Ned, se levant de la table. C'était là qu'il avait décidé d'attendre, mais même un père inquiet ne pouvait se permettre de manquer à ses devoirs, en particulier la Main du Roi. « Que disais-tu ? Le Conseil Restreint ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Une réunion urgente. Quelque chose à propos de nouvelles de l'Est. »

Les Targaryen. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes. Il lui fallait maintenant s'occuper de l'obsession de Robert pour une famille presque décimée.

Robert.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux affaires du Royaume et choisissait souvent d'ignorer ces réunions. Mais pour les Targaryen, il se pourrait bien qu'il se décide à venir.

Et que ferait-il ?

Ned sentit ses poings se serrer. Il n'était plus l'homme de sa jeunesse, mais son vieux corps avait encore de la force, bien assez pour mettre à terre un homme gros en fin de vie.

« Je suppose que Robert sera présent. »

Jory resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ned pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller. La Main du Roi a sûrement ce droit. »

Peut-être oui. Peut-être pas. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit important.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard à la porte. Au cours de la matinée, Ned avait eu le temps d'en mémoriser chaque détail. Toutes les lignes dans le bois rougi, les entailles, les éraflures dues à de mauvais traitements et l'or qui s'écaillait sur la poignée. Défiez-le de la trouver parmi cent portes, il choisirait la bonne à chaque fois.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser, et maintenant, il était trop tard pour la rejoindre.

« Non, » dit-il après un moment. « Je dois y aller. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une guerre soit déclarée à cause de mon absence. »

Jory hocha la tête d'un air sombre. « Alors je veillerai sur elle. Même si je dois y laisser la vie, elle n'aura plus jamais à revivre ça. J'en fais le serment. »

Ned regarda son capitaine. Il l'avait servi pendant des années, en temps de guerre comme de paix, avait assisté à son mariage et il l'avait même suivi jusqu'ici, loin de chez lui. Jory Cassel faisait partie de sa famille. Lui aussi avait vu Myra grandir, lui avait tenu compagnie quand ses frères faisaient leurs armes et avait toujours tiré l'épée pour la défendre.

Jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

De nombreux hommes étaient voués à sombrer dans les regrets et les échecs ce matin-là.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Vous avez passé la nuit à la chercher. Rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute, Jory. »

« Ni de la vôtre, et pourtant nous sommes tous deux ici, à observer une porte, » répliqua-t-il en indiquant la porte en question. « Je n'ai qu'une parole. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un si la porte s'ouvre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

 _Juste pour tout le reste._

Ces mots inexprimés pesaient lourd dans l'air. Les deux Nordiens échangèrent un regard frustré.

Avec un signe de tête, Ned se tourna vers la porte de l'entrée. « Essaie de te reposer, Jory. Tu ne lui serviras à rien si tu t'écroules de fatigue. »

Il s'était dit que loin de cette maudite porte, son esprit retrouverait un peu de calme, mais seul dans l'escalier, confronté à la perspective de faire face à l'homme qu'il avait jadis appelé ami, ses pensées tourbillonnaient et n'en étaient que plus frénétiques. Ned sentait les murs se rapprocher de lui et l'air devenir plus lourd.

Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent à un endroit familier. Il pouvait jurer qu'il y avait des marques sur le mur là où il avait tenu Jaime à sa merci. Ned les observa et se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Sa fille n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire escorter par l'homme qui lui avait causé du tort, mais à cet instant, il avait eu besoin de trouver un coupable, n'importe qui. Le Régicide était la cible parfaite.

Il était si facile de croire que Jaime Lannister était le coupable, même quand Myra l'avait supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il était si facile d'ignorer tous les signes qui menaient à cette révélation.

Si Robert avait été à la place de Jaime, aurait-il agi ainsi ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il aurait fait confiance à l'homme qui s'en était pris à sa fille.

Il ne ressentit pas la douleur tout de suite. Ned fixa son poing qu'il appuyait contre le mur, mais ne comprit son geste que lorsqu'un déchirement retentit dans sa main et qu'une texture pourpre s'en écoula.

Il retira son poing pour laisser apparaître sa propre marque à côté de celle de Jaime. Il regarda la peau éraflée. Ne pouvait-il rien de plus pour elle ?

Les Gardes de Robert l'arrêteraient avant qu'il ait fait le moindre geste. Et même en leur absence, en serait-il capable ? Sa confiance en lui était brisée, mais Robert était toujours son Roi. Que pouvait-il faire de plus que le réprimander et menacer de partir ? Des Seigneurs étaient partis en guerre pour moins d'offenses, et voilà où il se tenait, honneur et amour en guerre l'un contre l'autre.

Catelyn s'était particulièrement inquiétée pour Myra. Arya avait un fort tempérament et ne se laisserait abattre par personne. Sansa était née pour jouer parmi les seigneurs et les dames, sans compter que Septa Mordane ferait fuir tout intéressé. Mais Myra, d'après son épouse, était le genre de femme à donner sa chance à un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

 _« Fait attention à elle, Ned. Robb ne sera pas là pour la protéger.»_

 _Il sourit devant l'instinct protecteur de sa femme. « Myra est une adulte, Cat. Elle s'en sortira bien mieux que ses sœurs sans aucun doute. »_

 _Elle soupira en lui caressant la joue. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle s'apprêtait à lui enseigner une leçon._

 _« C'est là que tu as tort. Myra veillera sur elles, sur toi et sur tous les autres dans ce monde avant de prendre le temps de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle a besoin de son père, maintenant plus que jamais. »_

Et où était-il quand sa fille avait eu le plus besoin de lui ?

Il avait échoué, avec sa femme, avec sa fille. Même maintenant, il ne savait que faire.

Soudain épuisé, Ned se laissa tomber contre le mur, mais même cela ne suffisait pas. Ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblaient, il s'effondra au sol.

Et là, assis inconfortablement sur les marches de la Tour de la Main, il pleura.

* * *

À la façon dont le Conseil Restreint le fixait, Ned pensa qu'ils étaient tous au courant. Varys probablement. L'Araignée du Roi savait beaucoup de choses et le regard compatissant sur son visage ne passa pas inaperçu. Littlefinger, au contraire, souriait. Pour son bien, Ned espérait qu'il ignorait tout de cette nuit.

« Mes excuses, » commença Ned, s'attardant près de la porte. Il hésitait encore à s'enfuir, comme un garçon en attente d'une punition. « J'avais… une affaire de famille à régler. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. »

Ça ne devait pas être le cas. Robert n'était pas encore arrivé. Étant donné son obsession pour les Targaryen, Ned s'attendait à ce qu'il soit le premier présent. Peut-être les dieux étaient-ils miséricordieux après tout.

Pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il ferait une fois face à lui.

Comment allait-il survivre à cette journée ?

« Ne vous excusez pas, mon Seigneur, » répondit Varys, sa voix si douce que Ned était désormais sûr que l'homme était au courant. « La famille passe avant tout. En outre, une heure ou deux peuvent difficilement influer sur l'issue des affaires de l'autre côté de la mer. »

« Oui, mais un mois ou deux le pourraient, » ajouta Littlefinger, un sous-entendu sarcastique dont Ned n'avait cure, mais qu'il ne tarderait probablement pas à comprendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la table et ses yeux se figèrent sur Renly. Il lui fallut recourir à toutes ses forces pour garder son corps immobile, bien que ses poings soient toujours serrés. Il dut se rappeler une fois de plus que le garçon n'était pas son frère, que ce soit en apparence ou en comportement. Il ignorait sûrement ce qui s'était passé, sinon il serait venu lui-même à la tour. Non, son humeur grave avait quelque chose à voir avec la réunion.

Il ignora royalement le Grand Mestre Pycelle. L'homme semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

« Où est le Roi ? » Réussit finalement à demander Ned. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Renly s'agita sur son siège. « Mon frère a décidé que c'était une bonne journée pour chasser. Il est parti à l'aube ce matin avec Ser Barristan et son écuyer. Étrange, puisqu'il aime généralement traîner quelques âmes malheureuses pour assister au massacre, à savoir moi. »

Il fuyait ses responsabilités. C'était toute la vie de Robert. Sa consommation d'alcool, ses putains et son excessive violence, tout n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir. Ned le savait bien, même si la raison elle-même lui avait toujours échappée.

Sauf pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Un message lui a-t-il été envoyé ? »

Pycelle hocha la tête. « Nous avons envoyé un messager, mon Seigneur, mais le conseil a convenu que nous aimerions discuter de la situation avec vous avant son arrivée. »

Évidemment. C'était la seule réunion à laquelle le roi voudrait assister dans l'année et aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient l'y voir.

Ned acquiesça, se dirigeant lentement vers la table. Il prit le siège central, la place d'honneur, la place de Robert. Un gobelet vide se tenait à sa droite. Il ferma les yeux et le repoussa de la main.

Un halètement étouffé sur sa gauche attira l'attention de Ned. Varys, tout comme l'ensemble du Conseil Restreint, avait remarqué sa main droite ensanglantée. En toute sincérité, sans savoir comment, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Bouger ses doigts lui était difficile et sa peau le brûlait toujours.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-il rapidement en cachant l'objet de leur attention sous la table. « Juste une soirée difficile. »

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'autre homme, » songea Renly, un sourire sur le visage. Il se demanda si le garçon serait du même avis s'il savait la vérité.

« En effet, » convint Littlefinger. « Pour pousser l'honorable Ned Stark à se battre, quelque chose d'extraordinaire a dû se passer. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une de nos connaissances. »

Ned préféra ignorer son commentaire, malgré son envie de répliquer, mais il avait fait une promesse à Cat. Il devait bien être capable d'en tenir une.

Varys, remarqua-t-il, observait lui aussi le Grand Argentier.

« Si vous le permettez, mon Seigneur, » commença Pycelle. « Je dois avoir quelque chose pour soulager… »

« Ça va aller, Grand Mestre, » l'interrompit Ned. Il voulait surtout en finir au plus vite. Tout ce temps perdu était une torture pour lui. « Si vous êtes d'accord pour passer à la suite, je crois que nous avons une affaire plus importante à traiter. »

Varys hocha la tête. « Vous avez raison, Lord Stark. Mon petit oiseau de l'autre côté du Détroit nous a apporté… de sombres nouvelles. »

« Ce petit oiseau étant Jorah Mormont, je suppose ? »

« Lui-même, » répondit l'Araignée, son regard intransigeant. Ned savait qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que l'homme avait fait. Son commerce reposait sur ceux qui étaient dans la position de Mormont, en disgrâce. « Il m'informe que Daenerys Targaryen attend un enfant. »

Ned lâcha un grognement.

« Et qu'en est-il ? »

« Mon frère voudra que des mesures soient prises. » Renly était penché sur la table, l'air plus mature que jamais alors qu'il jonglait avec le destin d'une vie. « Nous aurions dû les tuer il y a des années. »

« Posent-t-ils un problème ? » Demanda Ned en regardant autour de lui. « Deux Targaryen, qui n'étaient que des bébés quand ils ont fui Westeros, qui ne sont encore guère que des enfants, vous ont causé suffisamment de tort pour justifier leur meurtre ? Vous ne les reconnaîtriez même pas dans une pièce bondée. »

Littlefinger se redressa.

« Indépendamment de leur passé, c'est ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire qui nous inquiète. »

« Comme quoi ? Projeter d'envahir le pays avec une armée qui craint plus que tout la seul chose qu'il lui faudra traverser ? Si le Sud avait pour habitude de se préoccuper de menaces aussi improbables, le Mur serait encore bien gardé aujourd'hui. »

« Si les Sauvageons étaient capables de cesser de se battre entre eux pendant plus d'un jour, le Royaume tremblerait peut-être. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne sont rien de plus que des insectes nuisibles couverts de fourrure avec un penchant pour le pillage, pas si différents des Greyjoy à cet égard. »

Oui, des parasites qui ont déclenché une rébellion et ont réussi à incendier la flotte de Lannisport, imposant une guerre à grande échelle au paysage déjà ravagé de Westeros. Mais Ned n'en parla point. Il ne voulait pas leur donner plus de munitions contre lui.

Varys hocha la tête. « Peu importe ce que vous en pensez, Lord Stark, le reste du Conseil convient que des mesures doivent être prises contre cette menace. Il serait plus sage de présenter un front uni face au Roi Robert. »

Alors c'était pour ça qu'ils souhaitaient le voir. Non pas pour débattre de ce qu'ils devraient dire à Robert, mais pour lui faire accepter leur décision avant le retour du Roi. La situation actuelle était déjà difficile, un désaccord entre Robert et sa Main n'arrangerait rien.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

« Et si je refuse ? » Demanda Ned.

Littlefinger eut un sourire. « Nous prendrons les paris sur qui hurlera le plus fort. »

« Je vous en prie, Lord Stark, pensez aux vies que vous sauverez, » insista Pycelle, mal à l'aise sur son siège. « Si les Dothrakis nous envahissent, des milliers seront perdus. »

« Des dizaines de milliers, » précisa Varys.

Ned secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'il entendait. « Avez-vous aussi l'intention de tuer toute la horde de Dothrakis ? Supposons que vous réussissiez à faire assassiner les enfants Targaryens, qu'est-ce qui retiendra leur peuple de se venger ? Pour l'instant, sans perturbations de notre part, ils n'ont pratiquement aucune raison de bouger, mais assassinez une Khaleesi et ils trouveront un moyen de traverser la mer. »

Cela lui valut quelques instants de silence. Il semblait que certains membres, à savoir Renly, n'avaient pas pris en compte l'ensemble des conséquences. Bien. Peut-être avait-il une chance.

« Mieux vaut une horde de sauvages menaçant le Royaume qu'une armée sous le commandement d'un Targaryen, » déclara Littlefinger, brisant le silence. « Khal Drogo ne pourra convaincre la moitié des Royaumes de se joindre à sa cause. »

Des hochements de tête solennels approuvèrent ces paroles tout autour de la table.

« Alors peu importe si des milliers de personnes meurent, tant qu'un Targaryen n'en est pas la cause directe. » Ned se leva, son siège raclant le sol poli. « Je ne participerai pas à ça. »

Pycelle essaya de se lever à sa suite. « Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez… »

« Il suffit ! » Aboya Ned tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, sa colère de plus en plus nourrie. « Il semblerait que Port-Réal ne soit bon qu'à nuire aux jeunes filles. J'en ai assez. »

Il en avait trop dit et il le savait, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner auprès de ses filles et quitter ce maudit lieu. Il doutait de pouvoir partir avant le retour de Robert, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Aussi lâche que cela puisse paraître, cela leur épargnerait beaucoup d'ennuis s'ils pouvaient ne plus jamais se revoir. Les gens pouvaient commérer autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Winterfell était à l'abri de telles frivolités.

« Mon Seigneur, si je puis me permettre… »

Ned s'arrêta et soupira. Il ignorait que Varys pouvait être aussi rapide et discret. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Il attendit que l'eunuque s'approche de lui, une odeur de lavande et d'autres fleurs étrangères annonçant son arrivée. Vêtu de sa robe de soie et de ses élégants souliers, il était étonnant que cet homme participe à l'arrangement d'évènements aussi funestes. Le meurtre d'enfants, la destruction de villes entières, personne ne soupçonnerait jamais un homme de sa nature.

Il se demanda s'il choisissait ses vêtements dans le seul but de tromper les gens.

« Je n'ai plus rien à dire sur les Targaryen. J'ai eu mon compte. »

« Tout comme moi, Lord Stark. Cette discussion peut attendre que tout le monde ait retrouvé son sang-froid, » condéda Varys, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, soigneusement dissimulées dans ses grandes manches. « Nous avons un autre sujet à aborder, quelque chose qui gênerait grandement votre désir de quitter la ville. Si ce n'était d'une importance capitale, je vous laisserais agir à votre guise. Je peux comprendre pourquoi… »

Ned lâcha un grognement. « Je pense que vous savez des choses, Lord Varys, mais ne prétendez pas les comprendre. »

Varys ne recula pas pour autant. « Peu d'entre nous connaissent la douleur que procure la plus profonde des trahisons, Lord Stark. Elle coupe plus profondément que n'importe qu'elle épée et brûle plus fort que n'importe quel feu. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai insisté pour que le Conseil Restreint se réunisse plus tôt. Malgré le problème des Targaryen, je voulais surtout m'assurer que la Main et notre Roi survivent à la journée. »

Il fut un temps où Ned pensait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du Maître des chuchoteurs, mais comme bien d'autres choses à Port-Réal, la vérité lui était encore bien cachée.

« Alors vous avez ma gratitude, » admit Ned dans un soupir fatigué.

« Essayez de vous en souvenir. Vous allez peut-être changer d'avis quand vous entendrez la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer. » Varys lui fit signe de quitter la Salle du Trône et Ned lui suivit lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans un couloir étroit, probablement un passage pour les serviteurs, sans aucun signe de vie. « J'ai bien peur que la situation concernant une certaine dague n'ait empirée. »

Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. Il ne recevait que ça ces derniers temps.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Le regard de sympathie était de retour sur le visage de Varys. « Il semblerait que votre femme ait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle a fait la rencontre de Lord Tyrion dans une taverne où il séjournait avec un Garde de la Nuit et a fait appel aux bannerets de son père pour le faire arrêter. »

 _Oh Cat, qu'as-tu fait ?_

« Sans plus de preuves l'impliquant dans la tentative de meurtre de votre fils, l'arrestation de Tyrion Lannister par votre épouse sera vue comme une faute. Son père a fait de terribles choses pour moins, sans parler de son frère. »

Ned sentit l'inquiétude le saisir à nouveau. « Est-ce que Ser Jaime est au courant ? »

« Pas encore, et il ne l'apprendra pas de moi. Je préférerai garder ma tête, voyez-vous, mais il finira par l'apprendre et il voudra du sang. »

Encore une fois, Ned se sentit fébrile. Il posa une main contre le mur pour se maintenir debout alors qu'il commençait à réaliser à quel point la situation avait dégénéré. Un tel affront les mènerait au bord de la guerre, une guerre que personne n'était prêt à mener.

« Si vous voulez rectifier cela, Lord Stark, vous aurez besoin de Robert, » dit calmement Varys, ses paroles dissipant les pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger. « Bien que vous souhaitiez quitter cet endroit, c'est sûrement votre seul espoir. »

* * *

 **Myra**

Elle ne rêva pas, pourtant le peu de sommeil qu'elle obtint lui parut une éternité. Son esprit dérivait dans des abîmes sombres et profonds. Comme rien ne s'y passait, elle n'avait pas à craindre d'être blessée.

Mais il n'y avait rien non plus à aimer ou à admirer et c'est à cette pensée qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Même cachée sous une montagne de couvertures et draps, elle ne manqua pas la lumière du jour. Elle brillait à travers le tissu, l'enveloppant d'une lueur douce et accueillante. Pendant un instant, elle prétendit que le monde extérieur était différent, Winterfell peut-être. Mais même par le plus beau des temps, quand le ciel et la terre étaient recouverts de blanc, sa chambre ne serait jamais aussi radieuse. Après tout, les gens du Nord ne connaissaient rien d'autre que leurs quatre murs et leurs portes faites pour être fermées et ainsi repousser toute menace extérieure.

Même cette pensée lui remonta le moral malgré tout, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Myra ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restait ainsi, couchée sous des couvertures, se souvenant de la dernière fois où sa maison avait été entièrement recouverte de neige (elle et Jon avaient réussi à perdre Robb, malgré ses cheveux Tully, et avaient passé plus d'une heure à le rechercher alors qu'il ricanait odieusement caché dans un trou sous un arbre), mais quand elle émergea enfin de son lit, la pièce était bien plus obscure.

Son corps souffrait, sa tête et ses bras en particulier, même si son dos était aussi douloureux que si elle avait dormi sur un rocher toute la nuit. Le reste de son corps se sentait… épuisé. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait seulement réussi à s'asseoir. Sa main remonta le long de son bras, elle pouvait sentir les ecchymoses qu'il lui avait laissées.

 _C'est ce que tu veux ? Retrouver Rhaegar pour qu'il te baise comme il l'entend ?!_

« Non… Non ! Non ! »

Elle se leva subitement, toute douleur disparue, et se mit à déchirer violemment sa robe. Elle était maudite et la retenait dans ce souvenir. Elle voulait l'oublier.

Sans sa servante, la tâche était ardue. Les coutures cédèrent, le tissu se déchira, enfin elle réussit à se débarrasser de cette satanée robe et en jeta les restes au feu. Elle s'enflamma comme du petit-bois et en peu de temps, le foyer rugissait de nouveau d'un feu incontrôlable.

Myra en fixa les flammes, leurs mouvements, le tissu qui brûlait avec ce qui restait du bois de cerf.

 _Pour qu'il fasse de toi sa putain ?!_

« Non ! »

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué que les flammes s'échappaient peu à peu de l'âtre, car sa robe n'avait pas atterri complètement à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Lady Myra ! » Cria frénétiquement Jory en entrant dans ses quartiers. Il s'immobilisa un instant en découvrant qu'elle était dévêtue avant de se précipiter en avant pour éteindre le feu. Juste derrière lui, se trouvait une Syrena tout autant paniquée qui s'empressa d'attraper un drap pour la couvrir.

« Ma Dame, que faîtes-vous ? » Lui demanda sa servante tout en l'éloignant de l'âtre.

Myra prit une inspiration tremblante, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'elle sanglotait. « Je ne veux pas être sa putain. Je vous en prie… arrêtez… »

Syrena la prit dans ses bras, laissant Myra pleurer sur son épaule. « Cela n'arrivera pas, ma Dame. Je vous le promets. »

Myra entendit vaguement Syrena dire autre chose à Jory. La porte se referma et elle sentit qu'on la guidait vers son lit. Une main douce lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que l'autre lui frottait doucement le dos, en prenant soin d'éviter ses bras.

Elle n'était pas Lyanna. Elle n'était pas Lyanna. Elle ne serait jamais Lyanna.

Un certain temps passa avant qu'elle ne retrouve son calme. Syrena ne la quitta pas, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle eut l'impression de redevenir une enfant, qui courrait vers sa mère quand elle était blessée.

Comme elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là.

« Quand es-tu revenue ? » Marmonna Myra, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Il y a quelques heures, ma Dame. Votre Ser Jory a failli ne pas me laisser entrer, jusqu'à ce que je lui demande s'il avait l'intention de vous habiller lui-même à partir de maintenant, » répondit Syrena. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire. « Il tient beaucoup à vous. »

« Il n'est pas chevalier, tu sais. »

« Il paraît oui, mais il vaut mieux que la moitié des hommes qui portent ce titre. J'ai bien l'intention de l'appeler comme bon me semble. »

Cela lui soutira un sourire.

Myra leva la tête, ouvrant ses yeux larmoyant pour observer ce visage si chaleureux. « C'est toi qui as envoyé Ser Jaime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment, ma Dame, » dit Syrena, ses yeux noirs abondant de gentillesse. « J'avais espéré trouver d'autres gens, mais il m'a ordonné de rien faire de plus. »

« C'était sûrement pour le mieux. Moins de gens sont au courant… »

Le regard de sa servante prit une tournure plus sérieuse. Avec douceur, elle saisit Myra par les épaules et la tourna vers elle. « Ma Dame, est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? Plus que… »

Ses paroles s'égarèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle observait son corps. Myra baissa les yeux sur ses bras. Ils avaient viré au violet au-dessus de ses coudes et de ses poignets. Elle pensait pouvoir distinguer l'empreinte de ses mains sur sa peau.

 _Je suis parti en guerre pour toi._

Myra inspira profondément, tentant de garder son calme. Mais sans succès.

« Je… Je vais bien. Le Roi… Il ne m'a pas… »

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas être sa putain, » insista Syrena, sa voix la plus douce possible, mais ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage.

Myra regarda ses mains. « Il pensait que Lyanna avait fui avec Rhaegar… pour être son amante… sa… Robert n'était pas content. »

Syrena marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. C'était une langue étrangère, une malédiction magnifiquement proforée.

« Est-ce du Haut Valyrien ? »

La servante sourit. « En effet, ma Dame. Vous avez une bonne oreille. »

« Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore de toi, » songea-t-elle. Myra pensa qu'elle n'en saurait jamais plus. Elle avait fini par réaliser que Syrena avait plus de secrets que la plupart des habitants de la capitale, mais au contraire des autres, elle n'essayait pas d'entretenir un air de mystère autour d'elle. « Où es-tu allée, après Jaime ? »

La servante se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. « Je… je suis allée voir la reine. Avec toutes les oreilles qui traînent dans le Donjon, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle entende ma version d'abord, afin qu'il n'y ait pas lieu de se tromper sur ce qui s'était passé. »

Myra hocha la tête. Elle lui était sincèrement reconnaissante. Il était si facile de changer quelques mots, poussant la reine à croire quelque chose de complètement différent. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que Cersei Lannister entre en furie dans la Tour pour l'accuser.

Elle prit un moment pour regarder autour d'elle, remarquant les restes brûlés de sa robe, les cendres sur le sol et son triste reflet dans le miroir près de son lit. Elle paraissait si fragile. Avait-elle seulement trouvé une chose à Port-Réal qui lui fasse ressentir autre chose que de la faiblesse ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Tous les rires ou le bonheur qu'elle avait pu avoir étaient… obscurcis, assombris. Tout ce qui datait d'avant cette nuit lui semblait si lointain.

« J'aimerais aller voir la mer, je crois » commença Myra en levant les yeux sur Syrena. « Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Sa chambre. Le Donjon Rouge. Port-Réal. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

La jeune fille de Dorne lui sourit et se leva. « Bien sûr, ma Dame. »

Il fallut un certain temps pour que Myra enfile une nouvelle robe. Tenter d'éviter à la fois qu'elle soit mal à l'aise et qu'une autre crise ne survienne s'avéra plus compliqué que ce qu'elles pensaient, mais finalement, Myra se retrouva debout devant le miroir, son apparence à peu près présentable. Syrena avait trouvé une robe grise qui reflétait le style du Nord tout en étant suffisamment légère pour le climat du Sud. Sa servante s'assura que tous ses bleus étaient bien recouverts avant de la laisser mettre un pied dehors.

Quand elle sortit enfin, Jory se leva de son siège. Myra se souvint alors distinctement de l'état dans lequel il l'avait vue auparavant et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais le capitaine de la garde de son père ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait simplement l'air inquiet et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de s'arrêter.

« Ma Dame, » dit-il en inclinant la tête. « Pardonnez-moi… j'aurai dû être là. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. « Vous étiez avec mon père, comme vous le deviez, Jory. »

« Peu importe, il est de mon devoir de veiller à la sécurité de tous les membres de la Maison Stark. J'ai échoué, ma Dame, et je… cela n'arrivera plus. »

Myra pensait qu'elle avait assez pleuré, mais l'émotion dans la voix de Jory failli la faire craquer. En quelques pas, elle le serra dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il était la seule chose qui la maintenait debout. C'était peut-être le cas.

Plus jeune, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Fut un temps, à Winterfell, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle avait audacieusement déclaré à Wylla Manderly lors d'un festin (sûrement sous l'influence de la bière que lui avait donnée Theon en cachette) qu'elle l'épouserait un jour. Son amie s'était moquée de ses pitreries, alléguant que ses propos étaient absurdes. Elle ne pourrait jamais épouser un chevalier errant, encore moins un homme sans aucun titre.

Et ainsi, elle avait mûri un peu cette nuit-là et avait abandonné ses idées idiotes d'amour et de mariage. Comme par hasard, la semaine suivante, son père lui annonça ses fiançailles à Domeric Bolton.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire contre le cuir de son armure. Quels endroits étranges l'esprit visitait quand il le souhaitait.

Étranges et remarquablement heureux.

Lentement, Myra libéra Jory et retrouva une distance plus appropriée pour une Dame et sa garde.

Syrena sourit. « Ma Dame souhaite voir la mer. Je lui ai dit que c'était une excellente idée. »

Jory les regarda toutes les deux. « Je viens d'envoyer un message au seigneur votre père. Il souhaitait savoir quand vous serez levée. »

« Il peut vous retrouver là-bas, » insista Syrena. « Je l'attendrai ici et en profiterai pour ranger la chambre. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Myra sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Nul doute que son père culpabilisait suffisamment. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire quand elle le verrait. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés la nuit précédente étaient qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Ser Jaime.

Par les Dieux, que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

Les mots étaient épais et restaient collés contre sa langue. Elle ne voulait pas interroger Jory, pas s'il ignorait la réponse. Inutile d'impliquer d'autres gens dans son petit drame. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de penser aux quelques personnes qui étaient au courant.

Elle se laissa guider hors de la pièce par Jory. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence confortable, quittant la Tour et traversant le reste du Donjon Rouge en rencontrant peu de gens. Elle se contenta de garder les yeux baissés et de saluer de manière appropriée les quelques nobles qu'ils croisèrent. Myra se fichait de qu'ils pensaient, elle voulait seulement avancer le plus vite possible et les oublier.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Myra remarqua quelques détails concernant le capitaine de la garde. Il ne s'éloignait jamais d'elle et sa main d'épée, bien que détendue au premier regard, était prête à dégainer. Ses doigts se fléchissaient de temps en temps et se rapprochaient toujours de la garde de son épée, contrairement à sa main gauche qui oscillait librement.

Il était prêt à combattre.

« Seriez-vous mon garde personnel maintenant, Jory ? » Demanda Myra, tentant de faire un peu d'humour même si sa voix ne le reflétait guère.

Jory n'en fronça que plus les sourcils. « J'ai promis à votre père de veiller sur vous, ma Dame. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne un ordre contraire. »

Un sourire discret orna ses traits. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là et espérait secrètement que son père lui permette de rester à ses côtés, du moins pour le moment. Elle était plus à l'aise dans les couloirs.

C'était une sensation étrange de marcher maintenant. Elle avait suffisamment de force pour tenir debout, bouger, respirer et parler, mais en même temps, elle se sentait si faible. Si un coup de vent venait à s'engouffrer dans le couloir, Myra avait le sentiment qu'elle tomberait et ne pourrait jamais se relever. Peu importe ce qui la retenait, que ce soit de la volonté pure ou simplement le désir de voir le Détroit, elle puisait dans ses dernières réserves, et son esprit ignorait peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Comme dans sa chambre.

Elle pouvait se sentir bien, avoir quelques douleurs et se sentir fatiguée, et l'instant d'après, c'était la nuit et Robert était là, géant, la menaçant de l'écraser, corps et esprit. C'était si réel, si proche.

Elle devait quitter cet endroit, elle le savait, comme si son père pourrait lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autres. Myra se demandait malgré tout ce qu'il en serait pour ses sœurs. Elles ne voudraient pas partir, elle les connaissait bien. Sansa pensait à ses fiançailles et Arya avait enfin obtenu les entraînements d'épée qu'on lui refusait à la maison. Pourquoi leurs rêves devraient-ils être brisés parce que le sien l'avait été ?

Mais il était question de Port-Réal, se souvint-elle, et le danger les attendait à chaque tournant.

Myra ne croyait pas si bien penser.

Alors qu'ils tournaient pour se diriger vers un dernier escalier, Myra et Jory croisèrent un groupe qui retournait au Donjon Rouge. Ser Barristan et Lancel Lannister marchaient à l'arrière, à la suite de Robert Baratheon lui-même.

La jeune Stark se figea, un bruit étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle se sentit pâlir et toutes ses pensées s'éparpillèrent au vent.

Jory, quant à lui, n'hésita pas un seul instant. Il se tint devant elle, en bouclier, et saisit la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

La main de Ser Barristan était également à son épée, tandis que Lancel reculait de quelques pas, serrant son outre de vin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Robert n'avait pas encore fait un mouvement.

« Vous oseriez tirer l'épée contre votre Roi ? » S'enquit Ser Barristan en s'avançant. Il se serait lui aussi placé devant sa charge si Robert n'avait pas tendu la main pour l'arrêter.

Jory ne broncha pas. « Oui et quiconque qui menacera ma Dame. »

L'air devint subitement plus lourd.

Le trouble se lisait sur le visage de Ser Barristan quand Myra vit un éclair illuminer ses yeux. Il observa Robert, puis reporta son regard sur eux, et parut honteux une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver son masque de Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale.

Robert cligna des yeux, revenant enfin à lui. « Est-ce que Ned est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il est au courant. »

Le silence s'étira pendant une éternité.

Puis le Roi fit un pas en avant.

L'acier fut tiré, l'un après l'autre. Quelqu'un cria. Myra cligna des yeux et se jeta sans plus attendre devant Jory. Elle vit la pointe de la lame de Ser Barristan à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de repousser le capitaine de son père, sa main attrapant son épée pour la baisser.

Le Roi Robert ayant retrouvé ses esprits poussa son garde royal sur le côté et s'interposa entre les deux groupes, imposant sa présence avec force.

« ASSEZ ! » Mugit-il.

Ser Barristan s'immobilisa immédiatement, mais Jory ne semblait pas si affecté. Myra garda sa main fermement sur son poignet, l'incitant à garder son calme.

« Dans mon cabinet, vous tous ! »

Myra se sentit défaillir. « V-Votre Majesté, si je… »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Le paysage se mit à tourner. C'était sûrement ce qui s'était passé avant, elle était piégée dans un souvenir. Elle ne pouvait être sur le point de se retrouver coincée avec lui à nouveau. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Jory avait dit que ça n'arriverait plus.

Un bras puissant la saisit.

Myra leva les yeux et vit la détermination dans le regard de son garde. Cela lui donna une sorte de courage, aussi mince soit-il, pour se ressaisir et suivre le Roi et ses compagnons.

Après tout, un Roi faisait comme bon lui semblait, et qui était-elle pour désobéir ?

* * *

J'ai commencé à travailler cet été donc je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour faire cette traduction mais j'essaie tout de même de garder un petit rythme.

 **Manifestement-Malefoy** sache que tu es une petite lumière dans mes mails quand je vois que tu as écrit un commentaire :) Merci !


	13. Le Roi

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard... et même si j'aimerais pouvoir vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, je préfère m'abstenir ^^

Vos commentaires me font toujours sourire et ont tendance (je dis ça comme ça...) à me rappeler à l'ordre que je laisse un peu trop de temps passer entre deux chapitres.

DonnySean, Anujen666 et Manifestement-Malefoy (et guest ^^) merci pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise aussi ! :)

Trêve de bavardages... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze**

Le Roi

 **Jaime**

Personne n'avait fait de commentaires quand il était sorti de ses quartiers plus tard dans la journée, malgré les marques sur sa joue et son cou. Les autres membres de la Garde Royale savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer. Ser Mandon le fixait, comme toujours, mais cette fois ses yeux mornes reflétaient une profondeur inhabituel. Jaime le défia du regard, mais l'homme se contenta de s'éloigner.

La Tour de la Blanche Épée était particulièrement fréquentée ce jour-là. Quatre des sept membres de la Garde Royale étaient présents, lui compris. Ser Mandon, Arys et Preston étaient à l'intérieur, laissant Ser Meryn avec Cersei et ses plus jeunes enfants et Ser Boros avec Joffrey pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec son arbalète sur les terrains érigés pour le tournoi. Ser Barristan, lui avait-on dit, était parti avec le Roi à l'aube.

Voilà une conversation qu'il était heureux d'avoir évitée.

Malheureusement, c'était au tour de Jaime de monter la garde devant les quartiers royaux. Étant donné que Ser Mandon avait surveillé le Roi pendant la nuit et que les deux autres étaient avec sa famille, c'était à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. Ser Mandon n'était pas prêt de raconter où il se trouvait la nuit dernière, ainsi tous les autres pensaient qu'il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil après son problème de heaume.

Quelle nuit cela avait été, allant même jusqu'à lui faire oublier cette situation embarrassante.

Dans un soupir, Jaime quitta la tour, laissant son repas de côté. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir manger l'esprit tranquille. Il espérait que Tyrion revienne vite de sa foutue excursion au Mur. Son petit frère était le seul en qui il avait confiance pour l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes.

Et que ferait-il ? Après s'être remis d'un fou rire en entendant son histoire de casque bloqué, Tyrion ferait sûrement une plaisanterie au sujet de la jeune Stark et de sa proximité avec elle. Puis une blague au dépens de Cersei et de Robert. La plupart des gens prendraient ses paroles pour des insultes et une incapacité à prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux, mais Jaime savait que ce n'était pas que ça. Les moqueries de Tyrion étaient un excellent moyen pour évaluer une situation. C'était ainsi que son frère garder les choses sous contrôle.

C'était plutôt quand les plaisanteries ne fusaient plus qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Non, pensa finalement Jaime, il était fort possible qu'il ne rit absolument pas de la situation.

Il attendait devant les appartements de Robert depuis une bonne heure déjà, prêt à prendre la relève de Ser Barristan, quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Brièvement, Jaime se demanda si Robert se souvenait de la veille et de son rôle. Il devait bien s'en rappeler une partie s'il avait décidé de partir chasser au lever du jour. Après tout, quand Robert se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, le Bois du Roi était son sanctuaire. Agresser la fille de la Main tombait sûrement sous cette désignation.

Jaime n'était pas terriblement inquiet pour sa propre sécurité, contrairement à Cersei. Après une longue nuit de réflexion, qui s'était révélée plus tortueuse que l'acte en lui-même, il se sentait confiant. Il n'avait jamais touché Robert et ne lui avait pas non plus ordonné de laisser partir la fille. Fortement sous-entendu, oui, mais la décision avait appartenu au Roi. De plus, Robert n'oserait pas provoquer la colère de son père. La peur de Tywin Lannister était ce qui maintenait le Royaume uni.

Pourtant, quand Robert apparu au bout du couloir, haletant et le teint rouge, une part de Jaime pensa qu'il avait peut-être tort. Il crut que le Roi était sur le point de l'écorcher vif. Son imposante figure s'immobilisa à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Jaime vit ses yeux le scruter, s'arrêtant sur ses bleus. Il voyait presque les rouages tourner dans la tête du Roi, un fait exceptionnel en lui-même.

« Vous ! À l'intérieur. » Aboya finalement Robert en entrant dans ses appartements. « Selmy et la fillette, vous restez dehors ! »

Jaime aurait volontiers ri en voyant son cousin reculer immédiatement sachant qu'on parlait de lui, si ce mouvement n'avait pas révélé la présence de deux autres personnes.

L'un d'eux était un homme avec qui il s'était entretenu l'autre jour, un des soldats de Ned Stark. Sa main était sur la garde de son épée. Vu le regard persistant que lui jetait Ser Barristan, il avait déjà dû tenter quelque chose.

Derrière lui se trouvait nul autre que Myra Stark.

Que les sept le prennent.

La fille était pâle comme un linge, un peu comme il l'avait trouvée la nuit précédente. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne quitterait pas la Tour de la Main avant un moment, ou du moins pas dès le lendemain. Les Stark, semblait-il, étaient voués à s'attirer des ennuis.

Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement les siens avant de se refermer pour retenir leurs larmes. Elle suivit son garde à l'intérieur, gardant sa main sur son bras.

Ce simple contact était peut-être la seule chose qui le retenait de fendre le Roi en deux.

Ser Barristan apparut aux côtés de Jaime, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le garde des Stark. « Surveillez-le. »

Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose d'arrogant comme à son habitude mais ne trouva pas les mots. Hochant la tête, Jaime entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Robert faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau, marmonnant dans sa barbe. L'homme de Stark… Jory, c'était ça, suivait chacun de ses mouvements, s'étant placé stratégiquement entre le Roi et Myra. La fille se contentait de garder les yeux fermés, les mains jointes devant elle.

Le Roi disposait bien d'un lieu plus officiel, mais quand il n'était pas accompagné du Conseil Restreint, Robert préférait gérer ses affaires dans le confort de ses appartements. Une excellente décision de la part du souverain du Royaume, amené ici une fille qu'il avait traumatisée la veille, son lit en vue juste derrière elle.

Mais ils étaient sûrement chanceux. Il n'y avait pas de servante nue dans la pièce pour une fois.

Doucement, Jaime marcha vers les Nordiens jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de Jory, de manière à cacher Myra aussi. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration derrière lui, lente et profonde. Elle essayait de retrouver son calme, mais il doutait que cela ne soit efficace.

Ce sentiment de la nuit derrière lui revenait, la colère et cette autre sensation. Il l'appellerait presque un instinct… protecteur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à protéger. Aucun de ses Rois n'en avait été digne, Cersei ne pensait pas en avoir besoin, et ses enfants… eh bien, il n'était jamais avec eux suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Il avait voulu protéger la Reine Rhaella, la Princesse Elia, même ses enfants, mais ils étaient tous morts depuis longtemps. Peut-être que la jeune Stark était une sorte de remplacement.

Ou peut-être voulait-il réellement empêcher une guerre d'éclater. Quel grand chevalier faisait-il.

« Vous pensez m'arrêter ? » Marmonna Jory. Comme si Robert l'aurait entendu s'il avait crié, pensa Jaime.

Il jeta un œil à la main qui tenait son épée. Elle l'avait légèrement tirée, révélant l'acier en dessous. Si Robert faisait le moindre geste suspect, l'homme se jetterait sur lui.

Honnêtement, il était surpris que Barristan ne lui ait pas retiré son épée.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas tenté de vous laisser faire, » reconnu Jaime, reportant son regard sur le Roi. « C'est mon devoir, cependant, et n'oublions pas qu'il fait partie de la famille. »

Une vérité regrettable pour tout le monde, vraiment.

« Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, » continua Jaime en lançant un regard à Myra. Était-elle devenue plus petite ? « Vous ne voudriez pas la laisser seule, si ? »

Jory l'observa un moment avant que ne résonne le claquement distinct d'une épée retournée au fourreau. Sage décision. Sa loyauté ne représentait rien aux yeux de Jaime et il devait reconnaître que pourfendre Jory sous les yeux de Myra n'était pas un acte qu'il souhaitait particulièrement accomplir.

« Vous dites que vous ne feriez rien pour elle ? » Demanda Jory en fixant ses blessures, comme s'il ne savait pas déjà ce qu'il avait fait.

Jaime soupira, sentant sa colère montait à nouveau. « Il y a une limite à ce qu'un homme peut faire. »

« Un homme ou un Lannister ? »

Finalement, le pourfendre ne paraissait plus une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Pendant leurs échanges, le Roi avait eu le temps de revenir à lui, ou du moins d'arrêter ses déplacements incessants. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son bureau. Instinctivement il chercha à attraper sa coupe mais changea d'avis.

Jaime repensa à la scène dans le couloir et à l'outre encore pleine de vin que son cousin Lancel portait. Robert était sobre, ou du moins aussi sobre qu'il pouvait l'être après une nuit d'ivresse. L'homme se sentait donc réellement coupable.

Cette journée était pleine de surprises.

Robert les regarda enfin, ses yeux oscillant entre lui et Jory. « Laissez-moi la voir. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait sage, Sir, » s'entendit répondre Jaime. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler du tout, mais il supposait que sa réponse serait meilleure que tout ce que pourrait dire le Nordien.

Il jouait au diplomate encore. Tyrion serait impressionné.

Le Roi cependant ne l'était pas. « Auriez-vous obtenu une chaîne de mestre pendant mon absence ? Les jours seront glacials dans les sept enfers quand je vous demanderai un conseil à vous. »

 _Alors il avait dû faire terriblement froid la veille._

« Maintenant laissez-moi la voir, » insista Robert. « Je pense qu'elle est capable de parler toute seule. »

Là-dessus, Jaime n'en était pas certain. Jory devait lui aussi avoir des doutes. Il se contentait de foudroyer le Roi du regard et refusait de bouger.

Robert fronça les sourcils. « D'abord tu tires l'épée contre moi et maintenant tu refuses d'obéir à mes ordres. Es-tu donc si pressé de subir la justice du Roi ? »

Jory ne broncha pas. Personne n'aurait pu accuser le Nordien de ne pas être loyal, ou obstiné dans le cas présent.

La colère du Roi aurait pu les emporter tous si une paire de mains frêles n'avait pas émergé de derrière eux. Bien qu'elle toucha à peine les deux hommes, Jaime comme Jory se décalèrent, laissant Myra apparaître. Toujours tremblante, il vit la Stark prendre une dernière et profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

C'était comme si elle était devenue une personne complètement différente. Les tremblements cessèrent, ses yeux, sombres et sérieux, étaient rivés sur ceux de Robert, et son visage avait même retrouvé quelques couleurs. Elle était loin de la fille qui s'était cachée derrière eux peu de temps avant.

Elle avait peut-être une chance de survivre à Port-Réal finalement.

« Sire, » parla Myra d'une voix calme et posée.

Robert ne dit rien.

Jaime regarda le Roi et en fut stupéfait. Toutes les forces qu'avait rassemblées Myra semblaient avoir été dérobées au Baratheon. Le regard de Robert était maintenant rivé au sol, sa colère ayant laissé place à la honte qu'il ressentait, exposée aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait jamais vu le Roi ainsi. Pas même Cersei ne pouvait lui faire ça. Non, avec elle, il s'emportait systématiquement, comme si autorité était remise en cause.

Mais ici, il n'en avait aucune. Robert Baratheon, Premier du Nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume était intimidé par le regard de Myra Stark.

Jaime n'avait vu que deux personnes capable de faire taire le Roi : l'une était son propre père et l'autre, son père à elle. Peut-être s'étaient-ils tous trompé au sujet de la discrète jeune fille du Nord.

C'était au tour de Robert de respirer difficilement. « Je vous ai humiliée… et je me suis humiliée moi-même. Un homme incapable de le reconnaître serait indigne de porter la couronne, pas que j'en sois digne de toute façon. »

Robert eut un rire faible. Jaime se demanda s'il était toujours conscient de sa présence. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il accepterait de reconnaître devant lui.

Il retrouva son sérieux. « Je ne demanderai point votre pardon. Je n'en suis pas digne. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un jour nous oublierons cette affaire et que tout redeviendra comme avant… non, je suppose que c'est impossible. J'ai royalement merdé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Myra inclina la tête, observant ses mains, mais elle la releva avant de parler. « C'est une façon de voir les choses, oui, Sire. »

Robert hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Jaime. « Je me souviens de vous avoir frappé, mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre cou ? »

« Courtoisie de Lord Stark, Votre Majesté, » répondit Jaime. Comme il s'y attendait, Myra se tourna vers lui, cette inquiétude de retour dans ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait, il le savait, mais c'était fait. Il ne voulait plus y penser. « Il tient beaucoup à sa fille. »

Il se demanda si Robert avait compris qu'il avait pris deux coups pour lui, et pour le bien du Royaume. C'était peut-être ça seule utilité désormais, subir la colère des seigneurs plutôt que de les laisser s'entretuer sur le champ de bataille.

Comme son père serait fier.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler avec votre sœur, » dit Robert en secouant la tête. « Moi, débiteur du Régicide pour… »

« Jaime ! »

Sa voix fut si forte et si soudaine que Jaime en sursauta presque. La main de Jory était à nouveau sur la garde de son épée tandis que Robert écarquillait les yeux.

Myra tremblait à nouveau, mais cette fois de colère.

« Son nom est Jaime, » dit-elle en serrant les dents. « Si vous avez l'intention de le remercier, peut-être pourriez-vous éviter de l'insulter par la même occasion. »

Il fallut un moment pour que Jaime ne réalise que sa bouche était ouverte, tel un idiot resté bouche bée. Il la ferma promptement. Quant à Jory et Robert, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte qu'ils avaient la même expression.

Myra avait retrouvé son calme et semblait seulement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regardait timidement ses pieds, mais ne montra aucun signe de vouloir s'excuser pour ses paroles, des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées pour le défendre.

Personne n'avait jamais remis le titre en question, ni son père, ni sa sœur, pas même Tyrion, qui au lieu de ça insistait pour qu'il le porte comme une armure, une plaisanterie que nul ne pourrait utiliser pour le blesser.

Oh, il avait essayé. Vu les regards qu'il s'attirait, il devait même être très convaincant, mais au fond de lui, il sentait toujours chaque syllabe le frapper en pleine poitrine. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher. Ce n'était qu'une autre douleur à laquelle il lui fallait s'habituer, comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie.

Et puis Myra Stark était arrivée. La fille qu'il considérait comme faible et inintéressante venait de réduire le Roi au silence pour lui.

Tout ça devenait bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Robert cligna des yeux, retrouvant ses esprits. Il ne lui dit pas un mot, de peur sûrement d'aggraver sa colère, et préféra se tourner vers lui.

« Vous avez toute ma gratitude… Jaime. »

Il ne put que hocher la tête. Sa voix s'était perdue quelque part.

Il ne manquait plus que le Roi Aerys ne se lève d'entre les morts, en dragon ressuscité. Ce serait à coup sûr la conclusion la plus appropriée de la journée.

Commençant à faiblir sous son regard minutieux, Robert se leva. « Vous feriez bien de partir. Je pense vous avoir causé suffisamment de tort pour une journée, Lady Myra. »

« Merci, Sire. »

Malgré l'autorité qu'elle avait commandée, il était évident que Myra était toujours désespérée de quitter la pièce. Elle rejoint la porte en quelques enjambées, disparaissant avec Jory sans un regard pour les deux hommes qui attendaient dehors.

« Vous aussi, » continua Robert en le fixant. « Je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Allez monter la garde et faire joli ailleurs. »

Jaime hocha la tête. Recevoir l'ordre de ne pas rester avec le Roi ? Il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Peut-être allait-il enfin obtenir un peu de sommeil.

« Et Régicide, » lança le Roi alors qu'il atteignait la porte. « Murmure ne serait-ce qu'une parole de ce qui s'est passé ici et j'aurai ta tête, maudit soit ton père.

Ah, voilà le Robert qu'il connaissait.

« Bien sûr, Majesté, » répondit Jaime en acquiesçant d'un air solennel avant de quitter la pièce. Lui aussi ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard ni à Ser Barristan ni à Lancel tandis qu'ils entraient tous deux dans les appartements du Roi pour reprendre leur fonction royale. Il était fatigué, en colère, et plus qu'un peu agacé par tout ce qui se passait. Il souhaitait seulement être seul.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bout du couloir, Jaime vit qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu avant que son souhait ne se réalise.

Là, assise contre le mur, ses cheveux sombres agrippant la pierre comme si elle s'était laissée glissée au sol, se trouvait Myra. Elle attendait seule, baignant dans la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre. Elle devait l'attendre lui, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était sûrement pas Robert qu'elle espérait voir passer et la tentative de Cersei de jeter Lancel dans ses bras s'était de toute évidence retournée contre elle. Si son cousin ne pouvait attirer l'attention d'une jeune fille qui tentait plus ou moins d'être appréciée par tout le monde, son cas était définitivement désespéré.

« J'ai envoyé Jory devant, » dit Myra en remarquant sa présence. Toutefois, elle continua de faire face à la fenêtre. « Je voulais vous parler seul à seul. Je ne crois pas vous avoir proprement remercié et… vraiment, je ne sais plus ce que j'avais l'intention de dire. »

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire triste sur son visage pâle. « Je dois vous paraître si pathétique. »

Non, la fille qui avait réduit d'un regard le Roi au silence était loin d'être pathétique. C'était un pouvoir dont les nobles rêvaient toute leur vie. Mais il n'en dit rien.

« Non, » fut sa réponse. Il ne manqua pas l'étincelle d'espoir qui brilla dans ses yeux. « Non, je ne crois pas. »

Jaime lui offrit sa main, et elle la prit sans hésitation. Il l'observa jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, tentant de réparer le désordre qu'elle avait créé. Ses mains tremblaient toujours légèrement.

« Vous devriez aller au fond de vous-même, » dit-il alors, se souvenant subitement d'un jeune garçon qui n'aurait pas mieux fait dans sa situation. « Quand vous êtes face à quelque chose que vous ne pouvez supporter, débrouillez-vous pour ne plus être là. Trouvez quelque chose en vous et accrochez-y vous jusqu'à la fin. »

Myra pencha la tête. « Cela ressemble à un abandon. »

« Parfois c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

* * *

 **Ned**

« Elle veut rentrer, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, » confessa Jory.

Ils se tenaient près d'une porte extérieure du donjon, celle qui menait sur une plage isolée que les seigneurs et dames aimaient fréquenter quand l'air devenait trop chaud, même pour les goûts du Sud. La journée avait été plutôt froide et l'endroit était donc à l'abandon, à l'exception d'un petit garçon qui prétendait que sa mère était femme de chambre.

Avec ses grands yeux ronds et ses vêtements en lambeaux, Myra avait été immédiatement conquise et s'était assise avec lui sur un rocher. Il lui apprenait à pêcher.

Bien que Ned s'était demandé un instant si l'enfant n'était pas un des célèbres petits oiseaux de Varys, il était reconnaissant de la distraction pour sa famille. Même de là où il se tenait, il pouvait voir le sourire chaleureux sur son visage alors qu'elle écoutait le garçon bavarder avec passion.

Chez eux, les gens du peuple l'avaient toujours aimée. Elle connaissait chacun de leur nom, prenait des nouvelles de chaque famille et avait de réelles conversations avec eux ce qui leur donnait l'impression de compter. Alors que d'autres seigneurs étaient salués avec respect, comme le voulait la coutume, les visages s'éclairaient devant Myra. Elle ne leur demandé rien. Ils voulaient simplement l'aider parce que c'était elle. C'était un pouvoir que Port-Réal ne comprendrait jamais.

Ned acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait. « Moi non plus, mais je crains que la situation ne soit devenue trop compliquée même pour cette maigre faveur.

Son vieil ami lui jeta un regard confus. Ned lui fit signe de marcher, emportant leur conversation loin de la porte, plus proche de l'eau, là où la déferlante des vagues noierait toute bribe de leur conversation. Myra et le petit garçon se tournèrent vers eux un instant avant de retourner à leur pêche

« Catelyn a fait prisonnier Tyrion Lannister, » reconnut Ned quand ils furent assez loin. « Lord Tywin l'apprendra d'ici quelques jours, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il sera sur le pied de guerre. »

« Les routes ne seront pas sûres, » en conclut Jory en fixant l'horizon, comme s'il espérait y trouver des réponses. « Mais vous ne pouvez lui demander de rester ici, mon Seigneur. »

Ned soupira. Il savait que s'il le lui demandait, Myra obéirait. Son cœur serait brisé, mais elle respecterait sa décision. Il espérait en réalité qu'elle n'en fasse rien, pour une fois. Il espérait qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle se laisse emporter par la colère et la stupéfaction qu'il lui demande une chose pareille, mais elle n'était pas ainsi, pas quand il s'agissait de son propre bien.

Cat avait raison à son sujet après tout.

« À l'exception de Winterfell, Port-Réal est l'endroit le plus sûr pour nous à l'heure actuelle, aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, » répondit Ned. Son regard aussi était rivé là où le ciel embrassait l'eau. Si seulement tous ses problèmes pouvaient être résolus en contemplant l'horizon. « Nous sommes en tort, Jory. Si je ne peux pas obtenir l'aide de Robert… »

Il ne voulait pas aller au bout de sa pensée. C'était un lieu sombre qu'il avait déjà trop visité.

« Il se pourrait que l'aide du Roi ne soit pas suffisante, » dit Jory après un certain temps, laissant ces sombres pensées s'attarder. « Une conspiration était déjà à l'œuvre ici avant notre arrivée, mon Seigneur. Cette situation risque de mettre en mouvement ce complot dont nous ne savons rien. »

Ce fut au tour de Ned d'avoir l'air confus. « À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Jory ? »

Jory fit un signe de tête en direction de la mer. « Il y a d'autres passages vers le Nord, mon Seigneur. Un navire s'arrêtant à Peyredragon n'est pas si inhabituel. »

Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler, révélant un stratagème dangereux. « Ça le serait, compte tenu du fait que Stannis a fermé l'île. Personne n'a rien entendu de lui depuis des semaines. »

« Il ne peut sûrement pas ignorer un ordre de la Main du Roi. »

Et pourquoi pas ? Il avait déjà ignoré les douzaines de missives que lui avait envoyés Ned, le suppliant de revenir siéger au Conseil Restreint. Son départ après la mort de Jon Arryn ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Stannis connaissait les réponses qu'il cherchait, et pour une raison qui lui échapper, il refusait de les lui donner.

« Un appel plutôt, » répondit Ned en se détournant de la mer. « Je ne lui ordonnerai pas de venir là où il sait qu'il y a du danger. »

« Pas même pour aider son frère ? »

Ned soupira. Il savait que les deux Baratheons ne s'aimaient guère. Stannis était un homme au cœur froid, mais pas sans vertus. Malgré son attitude, il avait toujours servi Robert au mieux de ses capacités, et qu'avait fait son frère pour l'en remercier ? Offert Accalmie à Renly pour le laisser pourrir sur Peyredragon. Robert aurait aussi bien pu poignarder Stannis. Cela aurait été moins douloureux.

Mais Stannis Baratheon était un homme de devoir. Peut-être qu'il suffirait d'une incitation supplémentaire.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il regarda sa fille. Un petit poisson qu'ils avaient attrapé s'était échappé et le jeune garçon amaigri l'avait pris en chasse tandis qu'il sautillait sur le sable. Myra riait devant ses pitreries. Ce son était si doux.

Que les Autres le prennent. Cela faisait à peine un jour, et il s'apprêtait déjà à lui demander l'impossible, loin de lui et de leur famille. Quand tout serait fini, peut-être ne sourirait-elle plus jamais.

« Il faudra qu'elle accepte, » murmura Ned. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir. Pas là-dessus. »

« Elle acceptera, mon Seigneur. »

Oui, il le savait. Comme Stannis Baratheon, elle faisait toujours son devoir, peu importe ce que lui réservait la vie.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, Myra se tourna vers eux, observant les deux hommes sous ses cheveux balayés par le vent. Elle se leva alors, laissant le garçon à ses singeries et traversa la plage pour les rejoindre. Elle se frotta les bras comme si le vent la faisait frissonner, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Le donjon entier devait le savoir déjà.

Cela simplifiait sa décision.

« Trouve-nous un navire, Jory, » ordonna Ned, renvoyant son capitaine.

Jory acquiesça, partant immédiatement vers la porte.

Ned remarqua que le garçon avait disparu.

Myra le regarda partir avant de marcher jusqu'à lui. Malgré le… détour qu'elle et Jory avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, ils étaient tout de même arrivés sur la plage bien avant lui. Elle était si concentrée sur le garçon que Ned n'avait pas voulu la déranger.

De lourdes cernes entouraient ses yeux et une douleur plus profonde se lisait dans ses iris, mais ils avaient repris un peu de vie, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

Avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front. Bien qu'elle lui rendit son étreinte, Myra ne pleura pas ni s'accrocha à lui. Le temps passa. Cet instant, elle le savait, était pour lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, elle avait reculé, et bien qu'il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, Ned avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Vous allez lui parler ? » demanda Myra, en levant les yeux.

Ned n'arrivait pas à lire les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux de sa fille, mais sa poitrine se serra tout autant. « Je suppose que je le dois. La Main ne peut ignorer le Roi indéfiniment. »

L'inquiétude était maintenant claire dans ses yeux. « Si je vous dis que je le pardonne, cela vous empêchera-t-il de prendre des risques inconsidérés ? »

« Est-ce le cas ? »

Myra posa sa tête contre son épaule, prenant son temps en contemplant les vagues. « Non, pas encore, mais peut-être un jour, quand j'aurai été loin d'ici suffisamment longtemps pour oublier ce qu'on y ressent. Ce jour-là, peut-être. »

Il soupira et lui embrassa le front une fois de plus. « Viens, Myra. Une longue discussion nous attend. »

* * *

« Tu ne veux pas me frapper tout de suite qu'on en finisse. »

Robert se tenait près de l'âtre, la lueur chaude projetant d'étranges ombres sur son visage en cette fin de soirée. Sa couronne était posée sur son bureau, à côté d'un verre vide sans une trace de liquide et d'une lettre à moitié rédigée. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu écrire une lettre lui-même, ou du moins pas depuis très longtemps. Il était presque surprenant qu'il sache encore comment faire.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ned aurait pu rire à cette pensée.

Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de la marche à suivre.

Avant d'entrer dans les appartements royaux, Ned avait une idée précise de ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Des phrases qu'il avait préparées et répétées, un discours entier, fait pour culpabiliser et soumettre son ami, mais la seconde où il avait passé les portes, les mots lui avaient manqué. Tout comme ses émotions. Il en avait trop ou pas assez, mais dans tous les cas, il ne ressentait absolument rien en regardant Robert.

Y compris l'amour qu'il avait un jour porté à cet homme.

Peut-être était-il désormais bel et bien seul dans ce monde.

« Bon sang Ned, hurle, balance moi une chaise ou quelque chose. Tu me rends nerveux, assis là avec cet air lugubre. »

Peut-être était-ce là son plan. Robert préférait les confrontations directes. Le manque d'action le faisait sortir de ses gonds. C'était une meilleure punition.

« Pour inviter tes gardes à m'attaquer ? » Répondit Ned, retrouvant enfin sa voix. « Certainement pas. »

Robert grogna, mais ne dit rien. Le silence retomba, aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Ned ignorait combien de temps avait passé. Il se souvenait brièvement avoir vu le soleil en entrant dans la pièce, mais la nuit était tombée depuis. Le temps d'une vie aurait pu s'écouler ?

Ned fléchit les doigts de sa main, serrant le poing puis les relâchant. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait son insigne refléter la lumière du feu sur sa face dorée. Il pesait si lourd maintenant, comme s'il allait le tirer au sol et l'y retenir à jamais.

Il prit une inspiration. « C'est ma fille, Robert. »

Le Roi soupira. « Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Insista Ned. Il vit son ami fixer les flammes un long moment, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. La colère le poussa plus loin dans la pièce. « Tu as attaqué ma fille, l'as laissée brisée et blessée, je refuse de souffrir ton silence ! »

« Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Beugla Robert. Voilà le genre de conflit qu'il lui fallait, il avait toujours une chance de remporter ce genre de dispute. « Que je prends du plaisir à martyriser des jeunes femmes ? Que la maudite est venue à moi et que je ne faisais que me défendre ? Je n'ai aucune excuse Ned, et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en sortir une ! »

Ned avança jusqu'à ce trouver juste en face du Roi. Un peu plus proche et il serait tenté de suivre le conseil de Robert.

« Tu as cru qu'elle était Lyanna, et pour cette raison, tu l'as agressée ! » Continua Ned, élevant sa voix pour rivaliser avec celle de Robert. Il se ignorait pourquoi le Garde Royal n'avait pas encore fait irruption dans la pièce. « Est-ce ainsi que tu aurais traité ma sœur ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non. J'aimais Lyanna. »

« Oui, mais tu ne la connaissais pas, » répliqua Ned, se rappelant de la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres et à l'esprit plus têtu encore que celui de Robert. « Tu ne voyais en elle que sa beauté et rien d'autre. Elle se serait battu bec et ongles sur tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et qu'aurais-tu fait en réponse, Robert ? Un revers de main comme pour Cersei Lannister ? »

Robert s'étrangla. « Si tu crois que… »

« Nous l'aimions tous, Robert ! » Le coupa Ned en criant. Le Roi n'avait pas le droit de gagner, pas cette fois. « Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras à sa naissance, et à sa mort, et je l'ai pleurée, mais c'était il y a dix-sept ans. Tu dois la laisser partir ! »

Le Roi n'avait rien à répondre à ça, mais ses yeux en disaient parlait pour lui. Ned pouvait y lire d'innombrables émotions, différents niveaux de deuil, la colère, le déni. On y voyait l'homme qui avait tué le Dernier Dragon puis la découverte que tout cela avait été en vain.

Ned prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à rester en colère, pas même maintenant. La créature pitoyable qui se tenait devant lui ne valait pas cet effort.

« Il y a une part d'ombre en moi, Ned, » déclara Robert d'un ton solennel, ses yeux fixant à nouveau les flammes. « Je ne peux m'en défaire. »

Son ami se tut un instant, puis se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard d'un sérieux que Ned n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. « Je connaissais Lyanna. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je la connaissais. J'ai sûrement cru que je pourrais la dompter. Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé la moitié de ma jeunesse à boire et l'autre avec la gueule de bois. Je suis surpris de me rappeler encore son visage.

« Mais ce dont je me souviens… Elle n'acceptait aucune remarque de qui que ce soit, un peu comme ton autre fille. Et pourtant, _il_ a réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Rhaegar Targaryen. »

Il vit le point de Robert se serrer. « Il l'a prise et l'a tuée. Je le sais. Nous le savons tous. Mais une part de mon être le plus profond se demande comment. Une part de moi s'est toujours dite qu'elle était partie avec lui. Et pourquoi pas ? Il était beau garçon et avait du succès auprès des demoiselles avec ses cheveux argentés et sa stupide harpe. »

 _Promets-moi, Ned._

Fermant les yeux, Ned détourna la tête. Quelle hypocrisie, il le savait, de presser son ami de laisser le passé derrière lui alors qu'il lui fallait encore s'en libérer. Mais sa situation était différente, se dit-il, et bien plus dangereuse.

« J'ai cru qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve, Ned. Rien qu'un autre maudit rêve venu rendre ma vie misérable une fois de plus. Je n'aurai jamais… ne pourrai jamais… »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, » murmura Ned, retrouvant sa voix.

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait, oui » répéta Robert. « Et je brûlerais dans les flammes des sept enfers pour ça. »

Robert semblait réellement le penser. Ce n'était pas une excuse, ou du moins pas vraiment, mais de ce que Ned avait compris, Robert avait dit la même chose à Myra plus tôt. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité partir sans un mot de plus, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire Jaime Lannister Main du Roi, » continua Robert, en remarquant son silence. « L'homme est apparemment meilleur que moi en tout état de cause. Cersei sera insupportable maintenant, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » répondit Ned en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Je reste. »

Robert cligna des yeux. « Serais-tu devenu fou, Stark ? »

« Un fou désespéré, » précisa-t-il en soupirant. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. « Ma femme était ici il y a peu, Robert, en secret. Elle a amené une dague avec elle, une dague utilisée dans la tentative d'assassinat contre notre fils, Bran. Nous avons été… informé que cette dague appartenait à Lord Tyrion. Elle l'a rencontré sur la route peu de temps après et l'a fait prisonnier. »

L'effarement de Robert était évident et le silence s'éternisa une minute entière. L'homme se laissa lentement tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui, son visage totalement vide tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Par les sept putains d'enfers, Ned. »

La réaction était sûrement appropriée.

« Ser Jaime n'est pas encore au courant, j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi. »

« Et comment proposes-tu que nous le laissions dans l'ignorance ? Ce maudit endroit est bourré de tant de trous que c'est un miracle que l'édifice tienne encore debout, » répliqua Robert, des éclairs dans les yeux en réalisant ses intentions. « Dis-moi que tu ne me demandes pas de faire enfermer un homme envers qui nous avons tous deux une dette pour la seule et unique raison que ta famille a fait prisonnier son frère, à tort qui plus est ! »

La honte retint Ned de répondre.

Robert soupira, jetant un regard désabusé à sa coupe de vin vide. « Où est-ce qu'elle l'a emmené ? »

« Quelque part près du Carrefour, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Elle va emmener le Lutin aux Eyrié, que les Autres nous emportent, » grommela Robert en se relevant. « Dès que Tywin Lannister aura vent de la capture de son fils, il mettra la moitié du pays à feu et à sang juste pour le principe, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui en vouloir. »

« Si quelqu'un rappelait à Tywin Lannister que son autre fils est ici… »

« Je ne vais pas l'emprisonner ! » Hurla Robert en se frottant la tête. « Je l'empêcherai de te tuer, mais c'est tout ce que je te promets. De plus, son père prendrait ça pour une déclaration de guerre. Il préférait raser Port-Réal plutôt que de nous laisser utiliser son fils contre lui, où as-tu déjà oublié la dernière fois qu'un roi a essayé ça ? »

Ned se sentait comme un imbécile. C'était un événement rare, Robert le plus diplomate des deux. D'habitude, il était le premier à vouloir foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et ce qu'il venait lui-même de proposer ? Cela ne lui rassemblait pas du tout. De toute évidence, la journée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

Robert s'écrasa à nouveau sur son siège, pointant son énorme doigt vers lui. « Rédige une lettre, envoie un cavalier, je m'en contrefous. Mais prend les devants, Ned. »

Ils avaient tous deux creusé leur tombe. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'y étendre


End file.
